Differences Don't Matter
by magic-reeni
Summary: Yugi's and elf and Yami's a rich man's son. Elves are slaves to humans and Yugi is one of the best with his submissive attitude. When these two meet there's not telling what happens. The war between elves and humans starts now.
1. Prologue

Most people enjoyed the new world they lived in and showed immensely how much they loved the servant elves whom they didn't have to pay to work for them. Other people despised having such slaves, but didn't say a word for fear of the wrath of the people. Instead, they refused to buy an elf to work for them, only stating that they would rather not have the young-looking creatures touch their precious keepsakes and hard-earned property. In truth, the elves were entirely slaves in the humans' eyes, called servants only so their hard labor sounded less harsh.

They'd been discovered living peacefully in the deepest part of the dank woods that lay just south of the castle town and were stumbled upon quite by accident some fifteen years before by a lost boy. Their youthfulness and cheeriness amazed the boy, but what captivated him the most was their unusual appearance. Creamy milk skin, smooth as a newborn's skin and as soft as silk, pointed ears with some being more noticeable than others. Rare and beautiful eyes, colored of different gems of bright emeralds, innocent violets, cheery amethysts, beautiful ocean sapphires, and some even a light silver glowing like the full moon. Strange hairstyles growing as long as their knees and ranging in a variety of colors decorated their heads. Elaborate and expensive looking clothing with rare jewelry giving a wealthy appearance graced each elf the boy saw. Most of them were childlike in their appearance and it was hard for the boy to tell age by their physical attributes alone. At his first glance it looked as if the entire population was made up mostly of children.

Fierce debates raged and frustration was rampant between the Elfin Elders as they decided what to do with the lost boy, who'd been quite surprised the elders didn't look a day over thirty years. Arguments arose about whether or not they should aid the boy in finding his way home, or send him on his way without direction. Finally, the woodland creatures agreed to escort the boy to the end of the woodlands. The children were thrilled as they ushered the boy from their woodsy home, leading the way. As soon as they reached the edge of the threes, however, they had vanished entirely from sight. The boy was wholly surprised, not expecting them to have left so abruptly, but pushed it away as being their nature and hurried home.

Upon arriving at his wealthy hometown he immediately ran straight home, ignoring the shouts of his neighbors as he passed them.

It was an olden place, the small city near the edge of the forest. The whole metropolis was surrounded by a high stone wall that had been built a few years before the elves had been discovered. Not far from the outside of the wall was a large pile of rubble that once belonged to the royal family that ruled over the city hundreds of years before. No one knew what had happened to the royal family or why they discontinued having a king to rule over the land. People knew the broken down castle had an important significance, but over the hundreds of years that the castle sat there people forgot that significance and only saw it as taking up land.

Inside the wall it was almost like looking at stairs. Shops and taverns were towards the front, short and easy to look over and as it went closer to the back of the wall houses and shops got taller until, at the very end, was the town hall, a large clock embedded to the front of the high-standing building. Standing before the town hall was a fountain where many of the children tossed coins in and made wishes.

The boy's parents were relieved to have him home, but after assuring he was okay they berated him for being gone so long. The boy, barely stopping to take a breath, told them what happened deep in the woods and they hurried him to the town hall in hopes of being rewarded at discovering such a feat. Along the way the boy stopped in front of the fountain and tossed a coin in, wishing that the elves that helped him would receive many good fortunes for being so kind to him.

The mayor of the wealthy town was indeed intrigued and a plan started brewing within his greedy mind. As soon as the boy had left he proposed to his people that the prosperity of the future of mankind was about to unfold before their very eyes. That night, all able men set out for the woods, torches burning like stars, hundreds of nets folded neatly, and lockable wagons pulled by the city's strongest horses. That night, the peace and tranquility the elves had sustained for generations had ended, and, thus, the first elfin slaves came to be.

The moment the humans were spotted in the forests, panic spread among them, they hadn't fought a battle in centuries! Elfin children were rallied deep into the forests, but not before many were taken. The parents screamed in anger and chased after them, with all the magic they could summon from the spirits. Trees suddenly came alive, birds and animals grew vicious. Vines sprouted from the grounds trapping many a men in the forests. But as the forests burned the spirits grew weaker. Bodies strewn all over the once tranquil and beautiful forest, most still alive. It seemed not a single tree was without a man struggling with the ever tightening branches to break free. Screams could be heard as the once peaceful animals of the forest furiously assaulted the humans, enraged they had dared harm children. As the numerous horse drawn wagons neared the forest edge however, it became clear to the elders they would not recover all their children in time. Ordering a retreat back into the forest, the elders swore an oath never to rest until there children were returned to them, whatever the cost. Even if it meant leaving the forests, and destroying the humans then so be it. The ancient spirits would once again guide them, and grant them strength as they did so many centuries ago.

The forest home was left in shambles. Many of the elves left behind were injured, but they didn't let their new handicap keep them from cursing the humans. This would be war until they rescued their children and showed the men they were not a force to be reckoned with.

When the elves were first brought into the town, only women were interested in buying the elves to help with around the house chores. It didn't take long, however, for the men to get engrossed with them. When that occurred, families went to the center of town where a stage had been set up in front of the fountain for the elves to be auctioned off to the highest bidder.

A barkeeper was looking for an elf that day, one not too old so it had plenty of energy, not too attractive so people would only come to see it, but attractive enough to make customers come in.

The man was fairly large, particularly around the middle with a beer belly, a brown and grey fuzzy beard with a mop of the same colors on his head, almost obscuring his eyes. He had gentle blue eyes that made the man look trusting enough to talk to, and could always be recognized by the worn, moth-eaten black trench coat he wore. The men of the town knew him the best, but the women also recognized him and conversed when they weren't busy and happened to see him. Everyone knew he wasn't married, but he wasn't looking for a nice lady to settle down with either. He was carefree and claimed he had enough friends to have company enough with and hadn't a need for a wife with his work keeping him busy all the time. He arrived at the stage just as a long, blue-haired elfin girl was sold to one of the brothers that managed at a low-styled diner.

A young male was brought up next with bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair, longer pieces coming down the front. Looking him over he looked slightly too young to be much help. He merely watched as a single wife he knew who had twins bought the elf. Another boy was brought up to the stage. He still looked young, maybe not much older than the last one, but there was something in the elf's demeanor that said this one would be a nice pick. His innocent violet eyes were something to admire and spiky blond and violet hair color made him strangely eye-catching. After listening to one of the mayor's cronies talk like he was some animal that needed to be caged, the barkeeper rose his hand and once it was seen nobody dared bet against him. It was silent, mutual agreement amongst the town that the wifeless barkeeper could have the elf he wanted first so he wouldn't be so lonely during the days.

The elfin boy was sold for $150; the initial price for male children.

The barkeeper was handed a bracelet that was crafted with his name on it and he clicked it on the boy's thin, pale wrist. Afterwards, he led the boy to his bar and put the closed sign up for the rest of the day.

"Let's get a few things straight first, boy," the bartender started, turning on the boy as soon as everything was in place, "There will be no funny business around here; this is a place where I work and I value all my customers; I won't have you scaring them off by any rudeness. Is that clear?"

The boy nodded.

"Good, I have no intention of being cruel to you any more than is necessary so do as you're told and try what you can't and you won't be reprimanded. Now, you have a name, right?"

"Yugi, sir," the boy answered quickly, quietly.

_Yugi, that's definitely a strange name indeed. He's already obedient though, was he always like this or did those people do something to them to make them like this before people bought them? _

"You may call me Makoto. You won't be doing anything tonight, and I suppose I'll have to show you what you have to do before you can really work on anything so I'll be closed tomorrow as well. I'll show you to the room you'll be using."

"Thank you, sir," Yugi softly issued, eyes downcast since he'd arrived in the bar. He followed the taller man from the room and into a back space with a straw bed with some covers already made up, a wooden chair, and a small cupboard with a few holes in it and one of the doors tilted slightly off balance.

"This will be your room. The cupboard is for clothes, I won't have you wearing the same thing all day long every day so I'll take you out tomorrow to find something suitable."

Yugi looked up with surprise at this, but just as quickly put his head back down before Makoto even noticed it. He only nodded, even though he was sure the barkeeper had seen that either.

"You will be allowed breaks every few hours so you won't get too worn out, at least until you get used to your chores. If you fall asleep, however, I will come wake you. I won't allow any laziness as well."

"Yes, sir; I understand."

"Good; I think we'll get along just fine then."

It wasn't always like it was with little Yugi though. Most of the elves were treated horribly by the humans. They were expected to have certain demeanor or submissiveness and attitude such as: eyes down, unable to look at 'their superiors', much like Yugi's, and weren't supposed to talk back to or complain to anyone and were to answer back with "yes, sir," or, "yes, ma'am," etc. As for Yugi, he would've been beat for his extra replies.

A crimson-eyed, nineteen year old watched in silence as the crowd around the stage grew smaller and smaller. It disgusted him how people could act so uncivilized towards living creatures. Being who, or rather, what he was to the town he felt even worse. Looking down at himself, he blanched at the fancy dress pants and white-button down shirt.

"Yami, what are you doing sitting in the dust with your nice clothes," the deep, irritatingly superior-sounding voice of one of his father's coworkers asked with a snobby tone.

_More like my babysitter _Yami sighed. He stood and brushed off his pants. He hated being his father's son. He was the richest man in town and the mayor's right hand man. Needless to say, he couldn't protest against the elves being used as soulless beings with no free will to think of. He had to be the perfect son so he could be sited as a role model towards all other boys that saw him.

The gray-haired man glared at Yami's shirt and shook his head with disappointment. "What would your mother say if she saw you dressed like that? You're supposed to be setting an example."

Yami glared back even as he raised his hands to button the first five buttons on his shirt, having unbuttoned them purposely when he sat down to watch the cruelty shown towards the elves as they were sold off to the townspeople like farm animals. "What are you doing out here anyway? Surely this type of festivity doesn't interest you with my father's money to occupy you day in and out."

The older man sneered and looked like he wanted to argue, but turned on his shiny-tipped shoes and stalked away much like a child who didn't get what he wanted at the candy store. Yami watched the man's childish act with amusement, though on the outside it wouldn't look he enjoyed much of anything.

The entire town knew who he was just as much as they knew who his father was and what he did. He was the owner of the largest factories outside the city and earned pretty pennies every day, which caused all business men greedy enough to flock his way. Yami hated the attention he received from people who feared he would tell his father who was rude to him like a daddy's boy where, in reality, he could care less about what people thought of him. He was a loner who didn't talk much to anybody and got kicks out of insulting his father's partners, much like Ruther, who had just stalked away. He was the easiest to get a rise out of and Yami picked on him the most because of it. He wasn't sure why he himself acted so indifferent about everything and it was rare when he could feel some sort of emotion out of anything. For that reason alone it was why his father was getting so impatient with him. He couldn't find any girl to interest him and his father was starting to accuse him of trying to ruin the family line.

The nineteen year old turned to go back to the stage tiredly, trying to forget everything about his home life at least for one afternoon, even if it meant watching something as vile as watching living things sold off like pets. With one last sigh, he followed slowly after the other man.


	2. Day on the Town

Yugi followed after Makoto, the bartender, quietly but with awe stretched across his young face. The buildings and different shops amazed him to no end. He'd never seen anything like this before. The day before he'd been too scared to notice just how beautiful the city he'd been brought to was. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest as he tried taking it all in at once.

Suddenly something caught his eyes in the window reflection as he past by one of the many shops. Stopping in his tracks he quickly looked around and his mouth formed a small 'O' and hands came up protectively across his chest shaking, eyes narrowed insecurely. Across the street and staring with a scrutinized expression was someone who looked remarkably like him.

The other male was leaning across the wall of one of the shops on the other side of the street with his arms crossed defiantly. At first glance to Yugi it seemed as if the man was indifferent to everything, but he could see something akin to anger or disgust as elves crossed past him. He must've felt eyes on him shortly after a female elf with blue hair up in braids following after an elderly woman because his gaze shifted quickly from the two ladies to Yugi so quickly that the young elf felt his heart jump beneath his hands.

His hair wasn't as spiky as Yugi's but it still stuck up a bit, and the elf was sure he was taller than him even if he was leaning against a wall. His clothes were disheveled slightly with some of the higher buttons on his shirt undone and it looked half tucked into his tight black pants. He was too far to see the eye color very well, but he was certain those must be every much as intimidating as the creature's air that surrounded him. Just having that unrelenting gaze focused so intently on him made a ball form in his throat, making it intensely hard to breathe. Yugi wasn't certain how he managed to pull it off with such an appearance, but he gave off something that just made him sure he was from the higher class of the city.

"Yugi," Makoto's voice interrupted him and he jumped, startled, to look back at his master. "What are you doing? I turned around and you were gone."

"S-sorry," he squeaked embarrassedly, looking down with a slight blush pinking his cheeks.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," the larger man ordered before turning around and carrying on down the street again.

"Yes, sir," Yugi whispered, his throat constricting around him, but he was sure the man didn't hear him anyway. He glanced back across the street and started. The boy was no where to be found. He looked both ways down the street and didn't see him anywhere. Shivering, he hurried to catch up the bartender.

Yami walked down the street, feeling bored and slightly unnerved, though he didn't let that show. He couldn't believe the electricity that had just happened between him and that elf that couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from him. In all honesty, he actually felt a little intrigued by what had strangely occurred, but it left him as quickly as it had come.

Sighing with disinterest once more, he stopped to look into one of the shops and felt his teeth ground as he saw another elf that was being treated like something so low he was sure the creature didn't even feel living anymore. The greenish-blue haired elf was sprawled out on the floor looking up with a frightened expression as a middle-class family he recognized berated him about something. Due to all the clothes spread around the elf Yami assumed that the boy must've tripped and sent everything flying and the family didn't appreciate it very much. Yami kept his face impassive and willed his hands not to clench up angrily as they were literally quivering to do as they lay at his sides. Instead, he took a deep breath and forced himself away from the window.

Couldn't people see just how amazing such a discovery was? The elves were such beautiful and amazing creatures and they treated them like dirt, some even lower that that and it disgusted Yami. Before he was captivated by the elf belonging to the bartender he'd been just thinking about how much he wish he could just shout out how he thought all the people in the city were complete imbeciles for thinking they could treat such wondrous creatures as though they weren't worth even half of a penny.

His father had told him about how the victory in the forest had gone since he'd been one of the men who'd participated in the elves' capture. Frankly, he was surprised that the elves didn't put up much of a fight as they were being sold off like animals. He'd been expecting to wake up this morning to a city with vines tearing through the buildings like an ancient civilization long forgotten or animals from the forest rampaging around the city, attacking any humans that crossed their path. There wasn't anything of the sort and everything seemed just as out of control as the day before when he watched the woodland creatures being sold off carelessly. He wanted to be angry at them for giving in so easily, but after thinking it through he knew there just had to be a reason for them putting up a fight in the woods and not outside of them.

Yami was forced out of his thoughts as he suddenly tripped and fell in the dirt and he withheld a groan of annoyance when he heard a gasp of pain and just felt there was going to be a scene.

"You idiot," a high-pitched squeal screamed.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to…I was picking up what you told me to and – " the quibbling stuttering broke off with the sound of a snap. Yami was almost afraid to look, knowing most likely what he would find. Biting the inside of his cheek, he glanced around and felt the anger rise in him against as he saw a wine colored haired elf with striking bright blue eyes, tears swimming around the edges, staring at the ground with terror and one dirty and pale hand holding his cheek, his form trembling terribly.

"You will apologize to Mister Motou immediately."

The elf's head looked up to stare his mistress, a woman Yami didn't recognize very well but vaguely recalled seeing her a few times. "But, ma'am…"

"You dare talk back to me with such an ungrateful tone," she interrupted again, raising her hand to strike the frightened boy once more. Before she could though Yami stood up quickly and held her back.

"It's quite alright, I assure you, my lady," he said charmingly, plastering a fake smile on his face. It was easy enough since he was so accustomed to doing it when his father held some extravagant party or another.

"But, Mister –"

"I'm perfectly fine and it was entirely my fault to begin with. I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and missed this striking creature sitting on the ground." He made a point on to watch the elf's reaction but he was certain he saw his mouth fall open at such a compliment. If anything, it had to match the woman's very well.

"You can't possibly mean this filth," she waved her hand absently towards the ground where the elf was still laying, holding his cheek loosely.

"Of course I do, who else would I mean? You must admit that they are truly beautiful creature, even when sitting in the dirt. They seem so graceful in everything they do," he smiled, though it was easier that time when staring at such a shock and disbelief etched across all of the peoples' faces that were listening. He momentarily forgot about them though he turned back to the boy on the ground and held out his hand, trying not to growl when he flinched away at the movement. It seemed he was trusted though when the elf offered a shy smile and took his hand. Yami helped pull him up and dusted him off as casually as he could. "There no harm done," Yami stepped away.

"T-thank you," the wine-haired elf stuttered embarrassedly. "I apologize for knocking you over."

Yami nodded and turned away. He hadn't wanted to accept the apology since it wasn't the elf's fault at all. He hadn't been paying attention so it was his fault. He wished he could've apologized, but it wouldn't do well to say it with all those people around. Word would certainly get back to his father and he'd get an earful of it. He wasn't about to risk it and wind up with someone trailing after him all the time making sure he didn't get into more trouble, someone like Ruther who already acted like his babysitter half the time.

_Thinking of that jerk was bound to have consequences _Yami thought irritably when Ruther himself stepped around the corner.

"Yami, just the boy I was looking for. Your father's asking for you."

"I'm sure you were eager to come looking for me too. More money in your pocket when you can please him, right?"

"Young man, I will not tolerate being spoken to in such an ill-tempered manner."

"Or what, you'll tell my father?"

"Without a doubt," the man sneered.

"I'm quivering in my boots," Yami provoked as he walked by. He smirked inwardly when he heard the man's breathing pick up in anger.

"Yami," Ruther growled.

Yami paused and turned piercing eyes on the grey-haired man behind him. "Do you make it a lifetime goal to follow and keep tabs on me at all times of the day or were you born this infuriating?"

The older man grit his teeth and Yami could just hear the grinding as Ruther forced himself not to shout out. If word got to his father in less than an hour if he had apologized to that elf, one could just imagine how much faster it would've been if someone heard one of his father's cronies yelling at him. He couldn't contain the smirk as he thought about the things his father was bound to shout at the man in front of him. He had to give props to the man for something though. If anything, he had incredible control over how loud his voice got and always refrained from it getting too loud.

"Of course not, Yami," Ruther retorted. "Your father merely requested that someone retrieve you and I offered to do."

"What a good dog you are," Yami started walked again. "You aim to please just like every other mutt." He blocked out everything else Ruther said, certain steam was surging through his ears at this point.

Yugi shyly pushed away the curtain of the dressing room. The bartender looked over and smiled.

"That looks good. Is it comfortable?"

The elf nodded. He glanced back at the mirror and looked over the outfit for yet another long glance. It wasn't anything special but it felt like it. He'd seen some of his fellow elves with their clothes already torn up from being pushed around all the time and it looked like they hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. From the attitude of their owners it didn't seem like they would be getting new attire any time soon either.

Black pants and a white long-sleeved pullover shirt hung on his thin frame. The shirt was a little baggy, but it still looked good on him. The brown boots that Makoto had picked up for him would go nicely with all things he'd tried on so far too. Even though he knew new clothes would be necessary if he was going to be working in the bar, he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying his family wearing the humans' clothes. He had to admit they were comfortable, but the material wasn't something he would get used to very easily. It wasn't anywhere near as soft as the elfin clothes or as elaborate either, but they were still nice altogether.

"I think three outfits will be good for now. You have to be sure to take care of them," Makoto instructed. Yugi nodded, missing the approving smile that passed the bartender's face, and followed his owner to go pay for his new clothes.

He carried the bags down the street, following a few steps behind Makoto just like always. Yugi didn't think it would be right to walk beside him like equals even if the bartender did treat him better than some of the other elves he'd seen.

A loud yelp caught hit pointed ears and he turned to see what had caused it. His eyes widened and mouth fell open in shock as he saw one of his best friends, a wine-colored haired boy, laying in the dirt, curled up defensively and shivering as if freezing to death.

"Matsu," he choked out, tears flooding his eyes and he let them drop carelessly.

The woman above the elf was shouting some thing or another, but Yugi blocked everything except the sight of his friend on the ground with angry red marks scoring his arm. They had to be caused by the cane the man beside the shouting woman, but Yugi couldn't be sure either way and wished he could just go over there and help. He was just about to too when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking up he saw Makoto shaking his head.

"It's better not to get involved unless you want to end up looking like that," he pointed at Matsu.

"He's my friend," Yugi choked out.

"You must feel some urge to help him then," Makoto asked.

Yugi nodded, sniffing and hands clutching at his shirt in an attempt to grasp at something stable.

"You'd be helping more if you didn't go to him."

The elf looked back up at the bartender, not understanding at all.

"Mister Matsui is very easy to anger. If you were to go over to your friend and get in Matsui's way you'd most likely just make it worse and your friend would be in even worse trouble once they got back to their house."

Yugi didn't like the idea of just leaving his friend there, but didn't have much of a choice. Makoto obviously knew what he was talking about and knew the humans' attitudes and personalities better than he did. Nodding with defeat he allowed himself to be pulled away after he picked his bags back up from when he dropped them.

Arriving at the bar Makoto was nice enough to help distract Yugi enough with explaining the different things he was supposed to do and helping him go through each of them so he would know exactly what to do the next day when he opened the bar again. By the end he was so exhausted he could hardly stand and was grateful when he was excused to his room. He washed up quickly and fell into his straw bed with a sigh and fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.


	3. Yami's Troubles

_The nerve of him _Yami growled to himself. He walking out of his father's study and stalking down the luxuriously decorated hallway towards the front door. He paused, however, at his favorite picture, the one he always treated as if it were really alive.

It was his mother's portrait; his real mother's and not the sorry excuse for a replacement his father married to. Natsune Motou was a beautiful woman with long dark hair and blonde bangs framing her beautiful and elegant face. Her soft crimson eyes she had given to Yami and he was grateful to have some a precious gift so he would always have something of his mother's. Although he hated how his eyes were sharp and seemed to glare at everything when his mother's was always the exact opposite. Yami loved her dearly even if he didn't know her very well. She died when he was only three from a lethal disease and, though she put up a good fight until the very end, it eventually took her.

There were very few things Yami could remember about his mother. He could recall the nights when she would sing a lullaby to put him to sleep and when she would play his childish games like peek-a-boo and tag. She was also the only person who had been able to go near him when he cried. He learned shortly after his third birthday that in order to be man he had to prevent himself from showing weakness in front of his others, that's what his father told him. Magically, his mother would always know when he was crying and come to him to calm him down. Every time he heard her sweet and soothing voice that reminded her of spring bells he would throw open the door, sometimes even forgetting that he locked it, and clung to her desperately. If it was anyone else he would scream and shout and he could vaguely remember making threats that if they bothered him he would get rid of them for good.

He was devastated and heart-broken when the doctor came to him and explained to him that his mother was sick and there wasn't any chance that she would be able to make it. Yami remembered with amazing preciseness that he had demanded the doctor make her better and make her not hurt anymore. Then he ran from the room and straight into his mother's bed where she held him tightly and told him everything would be okay. Days went by and nothing seemed to change and then weeks and months and Yami slowly saw the disease taking control of his mother. She became weaker and more frail as time passed by and soon she had to have someone feed her and help her with other simple tasks just to get through the day. Yami rarely left her side and when he did it was usually at her request so he wouldn't get sick himself.

The day that his mother died his father tried to keep him away. He woke late at night to the sounds of people rushing through the halls and talking loudly. Listening carefully enough he was able to hear his mother in a terrible coughing fit and he dashed from his bed. His father was standing in the doorway though when he grabbed him and told him not to go in. Yami screamed and hit ruthlessly and eventually ended up kicking his father in the legs and charging into the room before he could recover. The thing he saw was the one thing that was able to bring tears to him in front of other people besides his mother. His mother was coughing coarsely and was having a severe time breathing. When she finally managed to get a break she rested against the pillows and took notice of Yami quivering with fright in the middle of the room.

With thin and pale hands she gestured him over and he crawled into the spot beside her and held onto her tightly, afraid he would hurt her with her being so weak but still unable to lighten his hold on her. She whispered soothing words to him as he sobbed into her white dressing gown.

Hours later he was groggily woken up by the tug of someone trying to pry him away from his mother's cool body. He groaned and tried refusing but he was too emotionally drained to do much. He wrapped his arms around his father's neck and let him carry Yami back to his bedroom. He opened his eyes to see his mother and he felt his life shatter when he saw his mother being covered with a sheet by the doctor who'd been staying in the house. He recognized it from when his father told him what happened to his great-grandmother when she past away.

He shouted out that it couldn't be true and tried struggling out of his father's grasp. His father, for the first time, used his voice that he only used against the people that gave him more trouble than they were worth at work. Yami had instantly calmed down and it was only time he cried in front of his father.

The next couple of days Yami refused to come out of his room. He lay in his bed and wouldn't speak to anyone who came into his room to try getting him to eat. His mother was the only one who made sure he was never lonely and always had a smile on his face and that person was gone. There was nothing left for him. On the fourth day though his father came into his room and to that very day nobody ever found out what his father had said to Yami but whatever it was it made him come out of his room and act normally again. Or…as normal as people knew him now: he was cold towards everyone and never had a smile on his face.

When Yami turned six his father remarried to this awful woman that he couldn't stand and he refused to be kind to her at all. He hated how people always referred to her as his mother. The first time it was said was by some person who cleaned the house and was hired shortly after they were married and didn't know any better, but after hearing it constantly from people who knew the truth who completely exploded.

"She's not my mother," he shouted, his voice carried throughout the entire house. "She can never be my mother. She's just a…she's just a big fake!" He ran out of the house and wasn't seen until the next day curled up in a stable covered with hay and tear stains.

"Master Yami."

Yami was torn from his musings and looked expectantly at the oldest living thing since dinosaurs roamed the earth.

_Speaking of the jerk that thinks of that witch as my mother _Yami cursed inwardly. This was the one person he could never forgive. He was the one that knew the truth the best out of everyone that worked for his father and he was the one that called the woman married to his father 'mother', the one that caused him to explode at everyone and had him grounded by his father for a week for 'saying cruel things'.

"I apologize, sir, but you look troubled. Is there something I could get for you," the old fossil asked.

"If I wanted something I would get it myself. I don't need other people caring for me." He made to walk off and was about an arm's length from the door when the old man called him back.

"Master Yami, I can't help but think that I've done something to upset you. You used to always be such a kind boy before your mother died." Yami's arms clenched tightly but he wouldn't let himself explode again. He promised himself he wouldn't let anyone get to him ever again. "I just wish you would go back to the way you used to before you became so cold. I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you to be acting like this if she were still alive."

"Childish antics and little kid games; I think my father wouldn't approve very much." Before the man could say anything else Yami walked out the door and slammed it to prove his point of wanting to be left alone.

Standing outside and leaning against the front door, Yami couldn't help but wonder why he did something as stupid as not going to his room rather than the outdoors.

_Being out here only reminds me of that useless one-sided conversation my dad was going on about. _

His father has been badgering him for a few months now to find himself a nice girl to settle down with, but there weren't any in the town that weren't groveling at his feet. If he were going to find a nice girl to be with he certainly wouldn't want her to be scared of him or try to change him to someone 'more talkative', as his father would put it, and he certainly wouldn't want her throwing himself at his feet like some of the people in the city were making their slaves do when they felt like playing high and mighty.

_I doubt there are any girls like that left in this world _Yami thought as he watched the many girls that walked by him smile shyly and innocently at him, waving their petite hands as if they would break if they moved them too much. _And I know father wouldn't approve if I were to bring a man home. I won't even begin to imagine that happening at all. _

With a sigh he pushed away from the door and started walking through the people, who parted away from him as soon as they saw him coming. Some even brave enough to call out 'good morning' or 'how are you doing today'.

Yami paused in front of the bar and for the first time wished he were just a little bit older so he was allowed to go in there. If anybody even a quarter away from being sober noticed him in there he would get thrown out for sure, if the bartender didn't do it first if he asked for a drink. He was just about to move on when a small figure younger looking than him came out with a bad of trash and immediately froze at seeing him.

"Yugi, could you take those drinks behind the counter to table three," Makoto called from the back room where he was getting more alcohol.

"Yes, sir," Yugi called back, picking up the tray and walking over to the mentioned table. After setting it down he wiped his moist brow and wiped his hands on his black apron that Makoto gave him to him just before the bar had been opened.

At first he thought it would be simple when only two or three people came in at a time, but then more people came in a before he realized it there was an entire crowd in there.

His shoulders ached and his legs thrummed from not having sat since the opening. He was sweaty from being in the humidity and it didn't matter how many times he kept wiping his hands on his apron, they kept getting moist all over again.

"Hey, Yugi, could you take his trash out. Then you can go get a drink of water and have a small break," Makoto told him when he returned to the bar.

"Yes, sir," Yugi nodded. He hauled up the bag with both hands and carefully made his way through the crowd of people. Taking one step outside and he froze at the sight in front of him.

_It's the same guy as yesterday. The one who'd been staring at me from across the street. _

Remembering himself he straightened up, ignoring the strain in his arms from holding the bad. "Can I help you," he asked politely, just like Makoto told him to.

The handsome image in front him shook his head slowly, averting his eyes and Yugi felt himself fall. It wasn't the first time that day that someone refused to talk to him simply because he was an elf. Someone had actually protested taking a drink from 'his kind'. Makoto had to remake the drink and serve it personally just because of it.

"Have a nice day then," he bowed slightly and returned to taking out the garbage. He was about to go back outside when he saw the teen looking almost longingly at the door. Yugi wasn't sure how he could tell though when the person seemed to have an impassive expression on. "Are you sure I can't get you anything," he asked again. "It looks like you could use something?"

It was something Yugi had seen Makoto do to a few of the people sitting at the bar who looked to have come alone. It turned out that the people who sat at the bar had problems and talked to the bartender to help sort them out.

"You could come inside and talk to Makoto. I'm sure he wouldn't mind as long as you didn't have anything to drink."

Again all he received was a shake of the head and Yugi fell again.

_He looks like he really wants something though. _

Yugi turned and hurried back inside. Looking around he found a bottle in the freezer of the weakest thing the bar kept in it and snuck it into his apron. He headed towards the door quickly and breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he saw the person heading down the street slowly, dragging his feet almost.

"Excuse me," Yugi called quietly. He only hoped it was loud enough. When the person stopped he almost smiled, but hesitated when he didn't turn around. Unsure about why he felt the need to do this he walked slowly to where the teen was standing and held out the bottle. "It's the weakest thing the bar has so you won't have to worry about any headaches or passing out if you drink it slow enough," he explained quietly.

At first Yugi wasn't sure if he was going to take it or not and right when he was about to pull away the man held out his hand and took it just as unsurely as Yugi felt. When it was safely in the other teen's hand Yugi bowed and hurried back to the bar for his break. Right he reached the door he stopped and smiled, a light blush covering his cheeks at the soft, yet audible, "Thank you."

Yami sat on a crate in a corner he usually hid in to keep away from people. He snapped open the bottle and tossed the cap off in some direction with a soft clank. Hesitating only for a second he pulled back the bottle and took a large chug.

The semi-thick liquid burned his tongue and throat at the initial touch and he gasped and the slight light-headedness he received from only from drink. Overcoming that one obstacle and he felt better already. Deciding to take the elf's advice to prevent a headache and coming up with excuses for it to his father he drank the rest of it slowly. When he was done he disposed of the bottle in a nearby and trash bin before walking home feeling considerably better.

He hadn't realized he'd been gone for so long until he looked up and noticed the sky was much darker. Stopping in front of the bar and hearing loud talking and laughter from inside he felt a rare twitch to the sides of his mouth.

Thinking quickly, he turned around and ran back for the bottle.

Yugi stepped outside for a quick breath. There was only a few hours left until the bar was closed and he knew he was going to sleep well that night.

_I'm sure this is something I'll get used to given time_ Yugi thought tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

He was just about to go back inside when a light glitter caught his eyes. Looking down he saw an empty bottle and a few coins lying beside it. He smiled and gathered both items up, sticking the coins into his pocket before heading back inside.


	4. Yugi's Woes

Gods, I am so sorry it took so long to get this out. It took FOREVER, I swear. The beginning was all good and well, but I must have worked on the last four pages for weeks before I was finally satisfied. You wouldn't believe how HORRIBLE most of the things I tried sounded like I was a beginner again. Jeez, that was a nightmare. But it's all good now, so enjoy.

Yugi cracked his eyes open against the faint light of the new morning. It was Sunday, which also meant his day off. He wasn't sure how he was going to spend it though since he certainly didn't want to go outside and be treated like something lower than a rat by all the people.

_I'll probably just stay inside today. Clean the place up or something is really all I can do. _

He pushed away the pale white sheet covering him and stood up, stretching and twitching his pointed ears to listen to what was happening outside.

"….hear they got some more of those things last night. Gonna get them cleaned up and put them up at the stage," a man with a gruff voice chuckled.

"Such vile things," a woman snorted. "I don't see why we need more of them. I think there's plenty enough already. I say we just burn their home and then they won't breed anymore."

Yugi's clamped his hands over his ears and shook his head. _Not a good thing to hear first thing in the morning _Yugi decided. _I wonder who they caught last night though. Mother? No, they wouldn't get old ones, would they? What about father then _he thought worriedly.

Hearing someone talking with Makoto in the bar, Yugi dressed in some black pants and a loose shirt, part of the neck wide enough to hang off one of his shoulders. Quietly, he moved forward and listened around the corner to the conversation after hearing his name mentioned.

"…seems like a nice lad. Not anything like the boy my brother bought lost week. He's all scuffed up and keeps biting everyone and won't listen to a thing they say," the man, someone Yugi didn't recognize, said.

Amethyst eyes widened as Yugi searched for the name that matched that elf. _Damien, it has to be him. He's always running around getting into trouble. His teeth have to be the sharpest in the whole forest from how much he spends chewing on things. _

"Well, he can always just return him. My Yugi is all I could ever need here though. I couldn't ask for someone more hardworking than him. It's impossible."

A light blush rose to Yugi's cheeks at the compliment.

"Be lucky someone else didn't get him though. Otherwise I think he'd just be broken. I don't know if you heard or not, but a lot of people were pretty mad that you got him out of all the elves they brought in, even if it was a mutual agreement that you'd get whoever you wanted because you don't live with anyone or have anyone special in your life." There was a pause. "A lot of people had their eyes on your Yugi though simply because he looked so submissive up on stage."

"I'll just have to make sure everyone keeps their hands off him then, won't I," Makoto decided. "Yugi's too good to give to just anybody. He's already seen how horrible his friends are being treated and I could tell it took a lot for him not to go after some of them."

"I hear a lot of people come in here just to have a look at him though. Don't want to seem suspicious so they buy a few rounds and stay here a while." There was clink of a heavy glass being set down and Yugi held his breath to keep from being found out during the silence.

"I didn't realize this town was so full of stalkers towards something they seem to detest so much," Makoto finally said.

"They're just being dumb because your elf is the easiest to control."

Yugi bit his lip, his eyes stinging as being called such a possession. _I'm not…am I? Makoto's never treated me like anything less than a living creature. _

"Stop calling him that. Yugi's living just like you or I. I don't control him, I merely ask him to do things."

"But you don't pay him."

"No, but I give him a place to stay and meals to eat. He understands that it's merely earning his keep. If he didn't like that arrangement he would tell me so."

"Would he? You've already said he's seen how others of his kind are treated by people in this town. He might want to say something but doesn't because he's scared of what your reaction would be."

There was a strained silence and Yugi decided it was time for him to leave. He felt horrible for eavesdropping for as long as he did and doesn't wish to hear anymore. He tiptoed back to his room and was careful about shutting the door and putting the latch back in place. He was proud that barely a sound was made for the whole thing.

He was about to sit down and figure out how to spend his day without having to go outside and be treated like trash when his eyes landed on his right hand. A pang shot through him and an image of his mother and father and how they would stare at that mark everyday. Yugi curled in on himself, dropping to the dusty floor and ignoring how the wood of the door dug into his back as he cradled his arm to his chest. With uncontrollable shaking he turned his hand over and stared at the black mark he's had all his life.

The mark sat right below his palm on the heartbeat of his wrist and stretched out so it covers most of the skin there. The black stretched around to a circle and a disconnected triangle sat in the center of it. Yugi didn't know what it was, but he did know he was the only elf with such a mark. He often asked his parents about it, but they never told him. His mother would just cover her mouth while tears burned at her emerald eyes before he hid herself in the bedroom. The first years of his life, a little before he turned ten, he finally asked why he wasn't allowed to go outside and play with the other elves his age. His mother flat out refused to let him go anywhere, but his father finally spoke up and said he could leave as long as he was careful. It was never explained to him why he'd always been protected so harshly from everything before, but after thinking it over he realized it had to do something with the mark on his right wrist. There was nothing else that would cause it.

The friends he'd made and stayed close with sometimes asked about the mark but Yugi would always hold his wrist behind him and shake his head, saying he still knew nothing about it. Inwardly though he would blame the mark for the years he'd been cooped up in his house with nothing much to do except read and stare out the window watching the other elfin children play with each other. He often felt disconnected from them and once tried scrubbing the mark off so hard that he'd rubbed the clean off.

_I guess now I'll never find out what it means. _

A knock on his door pulled him out of reverie and he stood up quickly to answer it, not wanting whoever it was to try opening the door only to find he was sitting against it then start asking about it.

Makoto stood there with a man behind him, someone Yugi now recognized as the man who often sat in the corner table furthest from the door. The reason he hadn't recognized him sooner was because he never heard the man speak until now.

"Yes," Yugi asked quietly, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"It's such a beautiful day, Yugi. What are you doing still in here?"

"I…" Yugi didn't want to admit he was scared to go outside and hear all the things the people were sure to throw at him when they saw him. Instead he clenched his fists and replied, "I wanted to stay here in case you needed me for something."

The usually quiet man chuckled into his fist, but he was quickly stopped when the bartender shot him a glare.

"It's your day off, Yugi. I won't need you for much," Makoto answered.

"And here I thought he was going to say something about the town's people," the man laughed again.

Yugi's eyes widened and he knew he'd been caught when the chuckle suddenly turned into a cough. Makoto kneeled down so he was looking into Yugi's eyes and smiled gently. "Yugi, you shouldn't worry about what those people say. Humans are just fickle that way. Some can't bear the thought that there's something else out there that's probably more intelligent than humans."

Yugi nodded, knowing there wasn't any way Makoto was going to let him stay inside unless a sudden blizzard or thunder storm started. He walked passed him towards the front of the bar and pushed open the door.

_I don't want to be out here _Yugi panicked as the first person that passed by him shot him a glare. A shiver ran up his spine and he quickly walked in the opposite direction.

He almost made it to the alley next to the far side of the bar where he'd sit until the sun started to set when he ran right into another person and landed on his back, hearing the other person do the same as well.

"Master Yami," someone shouted.

Yugi held his head, trying to make the dizziness pass, as he blinked rapidly to make the dots in front of his vision fade away. During all that, he heard various things pointed at him that were the exact reason he hadn't wanted to go outside at all that day. Knowing he'd have to face it sooner or later though, he glanced up and stared right at a hand offered to him.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat he glanced past the hand at the familiar face staring back at him. Feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, he looked away and took the hand still held out to him.

"Are you alright? I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," the crimson-eyed teen asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Yugi quickly answered, pulling his hand away from the other's rough one. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Just a little dizzy, but it's nothing to worry too much about."

Yugi nodded and quickly turned away. He decided to head towards the stage to see if he would recognize any of the new elves that had come in. There wasn't much else to do and sitting in an alley didn't seem so much a good idea anymore. If anyone saw him and were one of the people who detested elves or one of those people that man had been talking about that watched him while in the bar saw him huddled in a corner there wouldn't be any way of him escaping from them if they tried something.

Walking up as close as he dared to the stage he noticed one just bought was being taken away to her new owner and five others remained on the stage, one of them being dragged up closer so people could get a better look. He didn't recognize that girl either, long, sea green hair and bright blue eyes with two black stripes on either of her cheeks. In a way, Yugi was glad he didn't know who she was, but in others he wished he did. If he did know her, he probably wouldn't be able to stand there and watch her sold off to be treated like a piece of property.

The girl glanced up and straight at Yugi, tears building in her eyes as she tried reaching for him and he turned away.

"Why," she heard him whisper. The amethyst-eyed elf looked up again and shook his head.

"I can't help you," he told her.

"You're just going to stand there and let them do this to us? Do you like being treated like common trash on these filthy streets? Don't you want to go back home?"

Before Yugi could respond the girl was yanked back by the human on the stage, yelling at her for being so bold as to thinking she was allowed to speak while people were trying to buy her. The girl bared her teeth at the man and struggled to get away from him. She did manage to get a good kick in his shin and she jumped off the stage and ran through the street. Yugi thought she would make it before some of the townsmen jumped on her to stop her. She struggled a bit more, but cuffs were placed on her and kept her form getting more than a few steps before she was tugged back when she got back up.

The girl was yanked back over the stage, causing the large crowd that had gathered for the commotion to back off. She stopped walking when she was in front of Yugi, the only one in the crowd who hadn't moved out of her way, and she glared so harshly at him that Yugi could feel it piercing into his very being.

"You're just like them," she snarled before allowing herself to be pulled away. Yugi just watched her go, looking at his wrist where he hid his mark. He turned away, trying to ignore the hurt he felt from the truth that was beginning to seep into him.

_Maybe I am turning into one of them. Just pointy ears and strange hair and eyes _he told himself sadly.

Walking down the street again, he resisted the urge to run from all the dirty looks both his own kind and the humans were sending him. He couldn't believe what kind of mess he'd gotten himself into. He felt so lost, so lonely, and he didn't have anyone to hold him and tell him he was imagining things.

_I want to go back home _he thought, looking up at the sky. Tears blurred his vision slightly, but he ignored them and continued walking back to the bar.

Standing in front of it he could only think about barricading himself in his room and not coming out for a very long time.

"Yugi, are you alright," Makoto asked, having come out of the bar and startling Yugi.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, sir," Yugi said, looking down at the ground.

"You know you don't have to do that, Yugi. I would never treat you as anything less than what you should be treated as."

Yugi glanced up slightly, wrapping his arms around him self and rubbing his arms up and down.

Makoto smiled at him and moved to go rub his shoulder. Yugi stepped away from him though, knowing it would remind him too much of his father when he used to do that. "I saw you earlier, before you went back to your room."

Amethyst eyes widened and Yugi started stuttering out apologies. "I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't mind to overhear so much. It was an accident and I – "

"Yugi, it's fine," the bartender interrupted. "What my friend said, that you heard, do you really feel like I'd treat you like you've seen your friends treated?"

The elf didn't answer for a long time. He looked around him, everywhere but at Makoto, not knowing what to say. "It's not like I think you'll do those things to me," he finally decided on.

A confused expression overtook Makoto's face and he stepped away from Yugi, gesturing for him to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Yugi licked his lips and looked at him guiltily. "I don't think you'd do those things, but I'm just afraid. All the things I see when people treat my family and friends like they're really lower than them. How can I not be? I was just called a human to my face because I couldn't help her when she was trying to escape."

"Yugi…"

"I know that I probably shouldn't listen to what other people, or elves, say or do, but it still hurts to hear it."

"There's something you want to say to me. I can tell by the way you're acting that you do."

Yugi looked away, watching the people go along their daily business. "That man said I was afraid to ask or say anything to you."

"You are," the bartender asked, confused.

"If I asked you to let me go…"

"I can't do that, Yugi. You know if I just let you go back they'd only go after you again. At least this way, I'm able to take care of you and know you're safe. Don't you want to be safe?"

"Right," Yugi looked down regrettably. "I'll…come in later."

"If I could, Yugi, you know I'd let you go."

"I know."

Makoto was about to go inside when he stopped at the door and looked sadly back at Yugi. "I like having you here, Yugi. I enjoy spending time with you and getting to know you. You know that, right?"

Yugi didn't say anything at first, he just nodded and didn't look back. After hearing the door close behind the bartender he waited a few minutes before going in himself.

_Home, sweet home, I guess. There just aren't any trees and my family isn't waiting for me to come back with open arms._


	5. No Regrets

"_I like having you here, Yugi. I enjoy spending time with you and getting to know you. You know that, right?"_

Yugi rolled the thought around in his head, ricocheting around like a renegade ping-pong match. Each time the sentence repeated itself something warm inside Yugi's chest grew and he smiled inwardly. Looking up from the table he was cleaning to see Makoto busying himself behind the bar and he knew Makoto meant what he said, along with all the things he didn't say lying underneath that comment. He knew Makoto silently said that he would protect him from the people that wanted to hurt him and that he wouldn't let him down.

"Are you almost finished with those tables, Yugi," Makoto called from the backroom, having moved some boxes back there.

Jumping, Yugi continued to scrub the much-used, wooden tabletop. "Almost, there's only a few more to do. Did you need me for something?"

"I need some help back here when you're done. There are a few things I can't reach."

"I'll finish quickly then," he called back. With more vigor than before he scrubbed at the beer-stained top.

Makoto had said it a few weeks ago, but Yugi knew it held no less of a meaning than the first time it was said. After Yugi had heard Makoto say something like that, he made sure to work as hard as possible in the bar and try to not give the kind barkeeper any troubles that weren't necessary. He'd even gone as far as offering to run errands for Makoto so he wouldn't have to worry about the bar while he was gone.

There was one day that Yugi couldn't forget though and he shivered as he moved on to another table. Taking the drenched rag out of the bucket of water he began scrubbing once more as he remembered coming back from a short errand to one of Makoto's friend's house, delivering a message.

A tall, well-dressed man stalked out of the bar, slamming the heavy, wooden door behind him with fury. Yugi had frozen in his place, hoping to put some distance between them rather than walking past him to get inside the bar. The man, however, looked right at him and glared as if he'd done something terribly sinful towards the man and the look in his eyes made goose bumps rise on Yugi's pale flesh. The elf was petrified that the man would say something to him, so when the man turned and walked in the opposite direction a few long seconds later, a large breath of relief escaped Yugi before he scurried back inside the bar.

Most of the heads had turned to stare at Yugi when he'd hurriedly closed the door behind him, but he now knew that it wasn't from the oddity of the situation, but rather who had come through the door to begin with. Even being shy and frightened of most humans since the day he'd been caught in the forest, having worked in an environment with someone like Makoto had been good for the elf. He'd become much braver and only looked at his shoes when one of the customers spoke to him, but other than that his head was held high. It was shortly after that when he realized that most of the people in the bar stared at him like starved men stare at a banquet fit for a king. It was a little unnerving and after realizing that peoples' stares hardly ever stopped he hid in the back room where Makoto found him a couple hours later.

"What are you doing, Yugi? I've been looking for you for ages," he'd said with a chuckle.

Yugi explained what happened and Makoto was quiet for a while. Then he shook his head and pulled Yugi closer to him to give him a faint hug. "Just ignore them, Yugi. They're people who don't have anything better to do with their lives than sit there and stare."

The amethyst-eyed elf smiled lightly and nodded. "Okay."

Since then, Yugi just ignored everyone who stared at him in the bar and out on the town, only reminding himself of Makoto's simple words to him each time until he knew them so well they came naturally. There were a few times when someone would go so bold as to touch him unnecessarily, but he did his best to try not letting it get to him. There wasn't much he could do about those anyway.

"There you are, Yugi," Makoto called when he looked up from the front bar. Yugi hurried over to him and greeted him warmly, his cheeks pink from the cold outside. "I was worried you were having troubles finding the place." Looking over Yugi once more he chuckled, and ruffled his hair, "Or froze from the cold."

"Winter is much more noticeably than it is back in the forest. It hasn't even snowed yet," Yugi exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

It was with that simple phrase that Yugi realized something was off about Makoto. He'd wanted to ask about it, but not when there were so many people who could overhear and he didn't want people thinking ill of the bartender because he was kind to his slave.

"Really though, Yugi, are you well? You looked a bit pale first coming in," the bartender questioned with concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, sir," he lied, not looking at Makoto as he did. He didn't want to bother the kind man with something like a person glaring more harshly than usual at him. There wasn't any reason for it since nothing could be done about it now.

"Very well then, if you're sure. Here," he put three heavy mugs on the counter, "give these to the men in the back corner table." Makoto pointed them out and shooed Yugi off.

Thinking back on it then, Yugi realized that the same man had come in much more often than he normally did. He always claimed the same table too and ordered the same thing. He was the only one that still unnerved Yugi and churned the contents of his stomach now.

Just as he finished up with the last of the tables and about to go in the storage room to help Makoto, that same man barged in and plopped down in his regular seat. Obviously, Makoto was no where to be seen so he glared at Yugi and barked out to get his regular. With a jump, Yugi hurried to the storage room.

Makoto heaved a large sigh and showed Yugi what things he needed from a narrow, and tightly squeezed area of the room and told them where to put them before marching out to deal with the man.

It was silent for a while, except for the clink of the glass mug and the murmurs of the two men talking, so Yugi didn't think about anything except his task until a sudden crash made his heart jump to his throat and Makoto shouting at the man while dragging him out of the bar. Yugi watched with horror with his hands clutched tightly around him. The shouting from outside was barely audible and bumps rose on his arms not just from the chill from the door opening and letting the winter's nipping wind inside. The elf hurriedly finished his task and made to fix the dying fire that sat on the leftmost wall of the building.

Just as the fire crackled back to life Makoto came back in and detachedly thanked Yugi for fixing it. Light flecks of white on the bartender's coat made the elf shiver further and scoot closer to the licking, orange flames. Now that it had started to snow he doubted he'd be going outside until he got something a lot warmer to wear.

The barkeeper made to clean the mug out when Yugi hurriedly snatched it up from the table. When asked what he thought he was doing the elf smiled brightly and said, "Let me take care of this while you go rest. You're going to catch a cold if you keep pushing yourself without letting yourself warm up first."

Makoto chuckled and ruffled his hair, one of his favorite things to do when the two of them were alone. He appreciated how Yugi tried keeping how closely they interacted with each other in the public to a minimum some people didn't get angry over it. At first he wasn't sure what to think of it, but he caught on when Yugi glanced around at the people when he started to ask about it.

"If you don't mind, Makoto," Yugi said thoughtfully, filling the mug with water to rinse it out, "why does that man keep trying to pick fights with you? It seems like each time he comes in here there's some kind of shouting match lately."

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with, Yugi," the barkeeper answered vaguely. "Just ignore him when he comes in from now on. I'll take care of him."

"Yes, sir," he answered and went back to his work on the mug. Yugi didn't have much time to dwell on the subject anyway as the usual rush of people started coming in to warm themselves from the cold and get a drink. He gladly took his mind off the strange man and the unnerving looks he sends him to take care of the customers.

However, it wasn't the last he saw of that man. He came in much more frequently than Yugi remembered and he didn't like the outcome of any of his visits. Sometimes he would first sit down and drink for a while that death-glare planted on his face, directed at Yugi, before he stomped over to Makoto and started arguing with him, in which case the bartender would drag him outside. Most times though he would first go to Makoto and begin with arguing before sitting at a table and drinking. Makoto would tell him to try and ignore him, but Yugi was finding it harder and harder to do each time. After what seemed like the millionth time to Yugi that the man started an argument with Makoto the man stormed out of the bar without the bartender having to drag him out and didn't come back for weeks. Yugi hoped it would stay that way.

However, it wasn't until his next day off, about a month later after the man disappeared from the bar, that Yugi woke up to the sound of his familiarly gruff voice shouting loudly, echoing throughout the front end of the bar. Sleepily rubbing his eyes, he stumbled out of bed and went to go see what the commotion was.

The man was standing in front of Makoto fuming. Yugi never had any real chance to look at the man before because he was always staring at him, but now that his attention wasn't on him for once Yugi took his chance to see if he was really as scary as his temper made him seem. He had black air with streaks of grey hairs in a few random places and he was nicely dressed, much like the crimson-eyed teenager he saw around the town whenever he went out. His brow was creased angrily and his brown eyes seem to glow with hatred, hatred aimed wholly at Makoto, who was standing there letting the man scream all sorts of obscurities at him.

"Damn it, old man, why won't you give that brat up," the man heaved. Yugi's eyes widened and his hands clenched into fists around the cloth of his shirt.

_All this time _he wondered. _This whole time that man was coming here drinking and scowling, shouting at Makoto unnecessarily and it was because of me the entire time? Why didn't Makoto say anything to me before? This _was _something that I need to worry about. I can tell that he doesn't like this man very much so why does he put up with him? _

"I won't give him up because Yugi likes being here and I enjoy his company. It's hard for him to watch his friends and family bullied around by the people in this town that it's a miracle for him to even be smiling still," Makoto answered. "I will not ever give someone so precious to me up to the likes of someone like you for any reason at all."

"He shouldn't mean so much to you, Makoto! He's an elf, utterly and completely useless except for chores and beating around! You aren't going to use him to his full potential so why should you keep him," the man spat.

"Because, Shigure," the bartender answered calmly, "I don't use him. I ask things of him and he has every right to say no to me if he wished it, but he wouldn't dare because the people of this town make it so he's too scared to say anything."

"You old geezer, I _will _make you give that elfin brat up one way or another! Even if I have to bring an end to each one of your family members and everything else you care about before you do," the man, Shigure, threatened.

Yugi's eyes widened and his fists clenched even more tightly, causing half-moon indents to imprint on palms. He hardly even noticed.

"Let's see you try."

"No," Yugi shouted, running over to stand in between the fuming Shigure and the surprised Makoto. "Please," he cried, cheeks pink and eyes flooding with tears, "please, don't do anything to him. He's been so kind to me. I couldn't bear it if all his precious things were taken away from him. He'd be so sad and I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Yugi, go back to your room. I don't want you to hear this." Makoto ordered.

"No, I just heard you say I could refuse what you say whenever I don't like it and this is one of those times," Yugi cried, shaking his head sadly.

"You would do anything for him, wouldn't you, brat," Shigure asked with a smirk.

Yugi nodded, looking at the ground, tears dropping and staining the wood floor.

"No, Yugi, don't," Makoto started to argue.

"You want me to go with you, don't you," Yugi asked sadly, ignoring what Makoto said entirely.

"Smart thing you are; yes, I want you to come stay with me."

The elf didn't even hesitate when he nodded to the man. "I'll do it. I'll go with you as long as Makoto and his family stays safe."

"No, Yugi, I won't let you do this," Makoto demanded.

"Please, Makoto, you've done so much for me. At least doing this I know I'm repaying you for all of it, even if it's only one small thing." Slowly holding out his wrist, he waited patiently.

With a sad sigh and shaky hands, Makoto removed the branded bracelet from Yugi's wrist and watched horrifically as Shigure immediately removed a similar bracelet, only with his name engraved on it, and snapped it on Yugi's pale, thin wrist.

"Good day to you, Makoto. It was a pleasure doing business with you. We should talk again soon," the man turned to walk out the door. "Come along, brat."

Yugi nodded goodbye to Makoto and followed his new owner out the door.

The walk home was cold and Yugi shivered to himself and watched the curious stares from the people all around him. Somehow, Makoto's words weren't working like they normally did when he found peoples' stares unnerving to him. His best guess, however, would be because of the person he was following and their curiosity as to why. He did his best not to pay attention to them though.

Approaching the home of Shigure, Yugi saw a woman with a sour expression planted on her face and auburn hair framing her face waiting at the front door along with two children. The son looked to be in his late teens and had the same important demeanor around him as Shigure. He was a bit taller than the woman he stood beside. The other soon looked to be only beginning his teens and had a more childlike air about him. Yugi shivered nervously and awkwardly as the family greeted each other cheerfully before the man turned back to him and barked out to get dinner started immediately and hung a threat in the air that if anything was burnt he'd be in for it.

_I have a feeling this is going to be very different from Makoto, but it's too late to regret this decision. I'm glad I was able to help Makoto and it's not like I'll never see him again. _

A slap to his face shocked him out of his thoughts and he looked up hurtfully at the woman as she glared at him. "Trying to act like than your better than us by moving at your own pace," she accused.

"No, no, of course not," Yugi began to argue. He didn't get halfway through his comment before Shigure grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back so he tripped off the stairs and landed on his back in the cold snow, soaking his clothes with a muddy slush.

"You will not talk back to my wife. You will do as your told," was barked at him before the family went back inside and ignored him as he pulled himself off the ground and rubbed his cold back and knowing there'd be a bruise where he had landed forcefully.

_This is going to be very different from Makoto. I know it now. But I can't regret this decision; I won't. _


	6. A Little Mistake

Yugi flinched as Shigure's wife, Minako, slapped his reddened cheek for what seemed like the tenth time that day. Most of the time the slaps were for nothing more than amusement to see him look up at her with tears in his eyes than for things he actually deserved being punished for. This particular slap was for him accidentally tripping over a bump in the rug and breaking the plate he was carrying.

"It's bad enough having to see you everyday, but having to touch you is even worse," Minako muttered to herself, washing her hands furiously in the sink enough to turn the skin red.

The small, violet-eyed elf's eyes watered and small drops fell down his cheeks as he looked towards the floor, ignoring the glass from the plate cutting into his pale, thinning arms.

"You don't even do your job right," the woman snarled, glaring down at him.

"Mother, he put my clothes in the wrong spots again," the youngest son, Jeremy, complained, holding up his shirts.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry," the woman hurried over and cuddled him. "You," she barked out at Yugi, causing him to jump and flinch as his arm hit the corner of the wall. It looked like Minako was about to blow a gasket when she saw the blood that had smeared on the wall. "Would you pay attention to what you're doing," she yelled.

Yugi glanced at the wall and nodded brokenly. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I'll get to the shirts and the wall immediately."

"At least he knows how to speak to those higher than him," she stood and took her son's hand, leading him out of the room.

The elf looked down and waited for the sounds of the woman and her son's footsteps to die away before going to the sink. Filling a bucket he couldn't help but curse himself for going with Shigure instead of letting Makoto handle himself.

_He told me not to worry about it and I still butted in. Now I'm soar all over and bruises that will never go away. I wish I were still with Makoto. _He repeated the last sentence over and over as he scrubbed at the wall with a moth-infested rag, the only one the cruel family would let him use since they didn't want him touching the "nicer cloths".

Yugi had been working for Shigure and his family for a little over a month and they weren't getting any easier on him. If anything they were getting harder. Of course, Yugi had to force himself to stop acting like he would around Makoto because it was obvious the family didn't like it all and cursed the bartender for "going easy on him". The violet-eyed elf knew far too well it was just as Makoto had explained to him: that the people in the town called it working, but it was really just slaving. That they didn't care how the well being of the elves were as long as they did their chores and didn't put up a fuss about it. Thanks to Makoto, Yugi learned to keep far away from the family as much as he could while he was working or he was going to be found on the loose end of the master's belt with red welts shining on his arms and back. After having it happen once already during his stay in the home, he'd rather not have it happen again any time soon or at all, but avoiding it altogether entirely was a very slim chance.

After finishing with the blood on the wall and making it as clean as possible, Yugi hurried to Jeremy's bedroom and put the clothes in correctly, not seeing how it mattered since he was just going to wear them again and get them as dirty as possible for him to clean on purpose.

_I'd bet my ears that Shigure and Minako pulled their sons away and paid them to be as nasty as possible to me _Yugi sighed, finishing with the clothes. Afterwards, he hurried down to the rat and bug infested basement where his luxurious suite awaited him. The elf always made sure to be on his rags and moth-eaten blankets pile, which the family ordered were his quarters, when he was finished with his regular chores so the family wouldn't see him doing nothing. It was rare they ever ventured down to the basement and would usually call down to him when they wanted to order him around a bit more so he was relatively safe there.

"Hey, dork," the Jeremy called down the stairs. "Mother wants you to go pick some things up for her!"

With a groan towards his aching muscles, screaming at him to get some proper rest, Yugi trudged up the stairs and took the list shoved at him from the little boy and the pouch of money.

"You better not lose any of that and if any of those vegetables are bad you'll be in for it," Minako threatened from the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," Yugi croaked, walking out the door while vaguely hearing Shigure hollering out that he better be back before dark or they'd leave him in the cold. The elf wouldn't know though as he inwardly smiled at closing the door, finally able to be outside after so long. If he had to stay in that house a while longer he knew he'd go crazy.

Carefully going down the few short steps to the street, slippery with ice, he came face to face with a familiar female elf with markings on her face and glaring eyes.

"Isn't so luxurious now that you aren't with your precious bartender, is it? You know, it's pretty cold out here," she started walking away, holding her hole-filled, wool shawl around her tightly, "I hope you freeze to death in it." At her cold words an even colder wind nipped at Yugi's exposed skin and he just realized how under-clothed he was.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Yugi walked along the street being wary of the crowd also out that day. He clutched the list and money bag to him tightly thought, not wanting to have the wrath of his "new family" brought down on him.

_After all, if Minako went crazy over a cheap plate with a flower design on it, think what she or Shigure would do over their money. _

Yami stalked of his father's office and house, knowing he wouldn't follow with the temperature as low as it was. He couldn't believe that his father would go through such lengths to get him married.

_That girl didn't even look innocent the way she sat in that chair like a common tart. How much I wouldn't give to find out that she was currently taking up residence in the nearest whore factory and found father and put up the cheapest act ever to make him take her home; what a second-rate trick. _

Zipping up his coat and snapping in the buttons, Yami shoved his numb hands into his pockets and enjoyed the way the crowds split away for him to walk through like a blind man in a market place.

"Yami," that sickly sweet voice called back to him.

With a groan of frustration and annoyance that he was going to have to deal with this in public, Yami turned to face the girl chasing after him. His eyes cold bore into her being and she stopped a few feet away from him breathing heavily and making large puffs of frozen air ever couple of seconds from her small mouth. Her long, golden strands cascaded down her back to stop at her waist, protruded from the blue winter hat sitting on her head. She had on a long, thick skirt and snow boots were barely visible underneath the edge. Her puffy winter coat hid her slim waist and long-sleeved blue shirt that he saw her wearing back in his father's office.

"Yami, you aren't even giving me a chance," she whined, ignoring the curious looks from the onlookers that were looking back and forth between them much like a championship tennis match.

"A chance? A chance for what? For you to get down my pants like every other man you come across," Yami shouted, enjoying the embarrassed blush that covered her face even if she was able to get away with it being from the cold.

A collective gasp went through the gathering crowd and they stared intensely at the stuttering girl.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Yami. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you. Don't you want that too," the girl cried melodramatically.

"No, I don't want to marry a whore. I prefer my girl to be only mine," Yami admitted, leaving out the blatant fact that girls annoyed him and he had a better chance of marrying a skunk than a woman. _At least skunks smell better _he inwardly grinned, careful to keep his impassive expression.

"Why do you keep calling me that," she cried, tears falling slowly down her cheeks, her voice beginning to crack.

"Because, as much as it pains me to admit it in a crowd, which is your fault by the way since you followed me out here, you are one. I can smell the filth of other men on you from a mile away. Besides, if you were in love with me, you would've known from the start not to come after me because leaving the house means 'leave me alone'."

"I wanted to…make sure you were okay," she admitted, dropping to her knees, not caring how the icy snow melted into her skirt.

"Cara, nobody does that. Ask anybody in this town: nobody ever comes after me when I leave that house, which I have done many times now." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, forcing not to shiver when a cold wind stung them.

"I care, Yami, I do. I want to be with you. Your father will see to it that we're married so we should get to know each other."

Yami turned away and listened to the crunching of ice and the slush of the snow underneath his heavy boots. "Give me a break," he muttered just loud enough for her and the people at the front of the large crowd to hear, "my father wouldn't force me to do anything I didn't want to. He isn't that stupid so I'll give him that credit."

"You aren't being fair, Yami," Cara shouted back, her hair blowing out in front of her. The crimson-eyed youth continued to walk away, ignoring the sobs that reached his ears. He didn't turn around and didn't stop to check; he knew no one would help her.

In fact, Yami didn't stop until he saw his little helper, as he seemed to be referring to as the violet-eyed elf, shivering in a huddled ball next to a building with a basket of food in his arms.

Yugi found all the things on the list and was grateful when he could finally go back to Shigure's house and warm up from the biting cold. The family might've had frostbitten hearts, but their house was definitely the warmest thing Yugi could go to right then. His knees were aching and protesting against the added weight of the produce, but he tried to push the pain away long enough to get to the basement: his main goal.

_I can't rest now, it'll be dark soon and I'll be in for it _Yugi thought brokenly shivering as snow fell on his face. _And it's snowing again. Now I'll never be able to tell if I have time to walk slow or not. _

The violet-eyed elf was determined to make it back to the house and avoiding punishment at the same time. He had wanted to stop by and say hello to Makoto, but with the new snow falling the sky was entirely gray and the time of day was impossible to predict since he didn't know how long he'd been out shopping.

His nose was frozen and Yugi was sure it was as bright a pink as the rabbits in the forest's noses, and that was saying something. His fingers were terribly numb and felt like they would break off, but that also could've been because of the heavy basket he'd been carrying for hours now, so much that the wooden handle was giving him splinters. It was as a stranger passed by him and kicked snow into cold face accidentally that he sneezed and he dropped the basket. Thankfully, nothing had fallen out.

Yugi dropped to his knees and hurriedly picked the basket up and make sure nothing got ruined, but when he tried standing up again his muscles whined and dropped him back into the slushy ice. He shivered and tried again, but each time was the same result. Tears freezing to his skin as they dropped down his face he huddled into the nearest wall, having to crawl with one arm while the other held onto the basket, and sobbed into his arms.

A few moments later his heart skipped a beat as something languidly tapped on his shoulder. Looking up he found himself entranced by the neutral ruby-colored eyes looking back him.

"Are you alright," the person asked and the deep voice washed over Yugi, warming his cheeks and darkening them with a pink hue.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Yugi quickly looked away while he tried to stand up once more, only to fall embarrassedly back on the ground.

"You look more exhausted then fine," Yami pointed out. "Would you like some help?"

"No," Yugi shouted before inwardly hitting himself for saying it so loudly. "I mean…I mean "no, thank you"."

"Please, it's the least I could do after you helped me," the crimson-eyed teen said, unzipping and unbuttoning his jacket and handing it to Yugi. The elf looked away and Yami sighed before putting the coat over his quivering shoulders.

"No, I couldn't. You'll – "

"Have a warm bath when I get home. You on the other hand look like you're going to freeze to death. What's wrong with that bartender sending you out here with nothing but a shirt and pants?"

"Nothing's wrong with him," Yugi answered quickly.

"Then why?"

"I don't belong to him anymore," Yugi whispered, holding out his wrist with the bracelet engraved with Shigure's family name on it.

"I see, that's too bad. I don't think I would've given you up if the chance came alone. After all, you seemed to make him really happy. At least, people saw him on the streets more often after he got you so I'll take it as he was happy having you."

Yugi, not wanting to answer anymore, tried getting up again only to slide back down against the brick wall he was leaning against and splashing himself with the freezing water.

"You know, you're going to make yourself sick," Yami told him, picking up the basket with one hand and holding out his hand to the elf. "Let me help you up, I'll walk you back."

"But, you can't…"

"I can and I will. I'd feel guilty leaving you here alone after witnessing first hand that you can't even stand." Yugi nodded and took his hand, leaning heavily against him as he started to wilt again. "You can hardly even stand up with help. You're exhausted; don't you get any sleep where you live now."

"It's been a hard transmission," Yugi admitted and refused to say anything else. He already felt horrible enough for saying as much as he did.

The walk home was silent and Yugi allowed himself to rest his eyes as Yami led him back towards his family. When he felt being turned around a corner though he stopped and forced himself to stay standing when he moved away from Yami.

"I'll go the rest of the way by myself. I don't want them seeing you in case they're watching for me. Thank you for your help."

"Just paying you back for when you helped me out."

"I hardly call giving you a drink when you paid for it helping you," Yugi replied tiredly, yawning.

"Ah, but I'm underage still. You didn't have to give it to me and you didn't know I was going to pay for it. Just appreciate it."

"I do, very much." He was about to turn around when he looked up at the grey sky. "You wouldn't happen to know if it's past dark, would you?"

"Very much so, why?"

Yugi gulped and nodded his thanks. With a quivering frame, not from the cold, he came into view of Shigure, his wife, and their youngest son all glaring at him as they saw him.

"Where did you get that coat," Minako accused.

The elf flinched, realized the human who helped him forgot to take it back. _I really need to find out his name if we're going to keep running into each other. Though…it surprised me that he even remembered who _I _was. _"I….It was given to me."

"Stop lying," she yelled, grabbing him by the arm and forcing the coat from his shoulders, ignoring the way he shivered under the sudden cold. He sneezed again. She gasped and almost dropped the clothing. "I recognize this," she announced. "This is Lord Yami's; Lord Motou's only son. How did you get your hands on this? Did you take it from him? The poor boy must be freezing without this."

"No, ma'am, I swear. He gave it to me and forgot to take it back when we parted," Yugi tried explaining.

"More lies," Minako shouted. "It's no wonder Makoto was so eager to get rid of you!"

Yugi's mouth fell open and he stared down at the ground, words failed him. He wanted to argue, but he knew it was no use. These people, this family, they were the perfect example of the people Makoto wanted him to stay away from and he walked straight to them willingly. _I'm sorry, Makoto. I'm so sorry. _

Shigure grabbed his arm and yanked him into the house. Yugi was thrown on the cement floor of his basement, his shirt ripped off and he knew better than to move where he was put now that the thing he wanted to avoid was upon him. The man of the house returned shortly, his eldest son, Shay, annoyed looking, with him.

"Shay, it's time for me to show you how to treat these things the way they were supposed to be treated."

Yugi's eyes widened as he heard the snap of a belt in the air and didn't even have time to bite his tongue when the first slap hit his back. The pain burned through him, exploding on his back and causing fireworks to burst in front of his eyes with each painful surge that touched his frostbitten skin.

When it stopped Yugi was about to get up when a heavy boot landed on his back and he was shoved back down, unable to hold back the sobs caused by his torn and abused back.

"Oh no, elf, this has only begun. Do you know how long my family was out there waiting for you to come back when the clock had struck dinner time and you still hadn't returned with the very things dinner was supposed to be? Are you trying to starve my family, elf? Did you think it was what we deserved?" There was a pause and a clink of a belt. "Now, Shay, just as I showed you."

Yugi's eyes widened and he bit the numb skin of the arm closet to him when the eldest son slapped his skin with the belt. If he thought Shigure was relentless, it was nothing compared to his son!

The violet-eyed elf woke, still in the same soar position he passed out in, and grimaced as he forced himself to kneel. His shirt was torn to pieces next to him and when he felt something warm slide down his arm he looked to see Shay had done a number on not only his ruined back but also his arms.

"I see you're finally awake, filth. About time," Shay said from the top of the stairs where he sat, watching Yugi the whole time he was out. "You're lucky you passed out or father would've made me do a lot worse. I'd have only been too happy to oblige, of course. Your kind disgusts me." He picked up Yami's jacket that had been sitting beside him and threw it down. "You're to return this Lord Mouto's mansion immediately and come straight back." He stood and left.

Yugi watched him go before picking up the remains of his shirt and tying it as best as he could around his arm to stop the worst of the bleeding. Carefully, he picked up the jacket, glad it hadn't gotten dirty with all the throwing around it had since he returned to his family's house, and pulled a dirty blanket around his shoulders.

It took the elf a while to reach the top of the stairs and even longer for him to reach the crowded part of town. The family had completely ignored him as he left the house, which meant they knew exactly where he was going and didn't see fit that they should come along even though he was their responsibility and needed to make sure he returned the jacket safely.

He'd had to ask one of the vendors which house was Yami's and inwardly smiled to himself as he walked leisurely along the street, glad that at least one good thing had happened. _I finally found out his name. _

Stopping at the house his eyes widened and his jaw hit the snow-covered ground.

_This place is enormous. Yami lives here! That can't be right. _Knocking on the door he was met immediately by a man with graying hair and an even more gray mustache.

The man looked him up and down, a bushy eyebrow raised and said, "We don't hand out leftovers here," before starting to close the door.

"No, sir, you have it misunderstood. I…found something of someone who lives here and wanted to return it."

"I see," the man looked at the jacket that Yugi offered, "Yes, that belongs to Master Yami. He lost it yesterday evening." He closed the door with a soft click and returned shortly with Yami in tow before leaving.

"You didn't have to return it. I could easily afford another. What's with the blanket, what happened to your…Never mind. I know what happened," he glanced at Yugi's arm and the careful way he held himself up.

"I suppose I should've gone the rest of the way with you then."

"No, it's better this way," Yugi said. "I would've gotten beat even worse if you had shown up with me, carrying my things for me."

"I see," Yami noted. "At least let me get you a proper bandage." He left for a minute and returned quickly with a thin shirt and bandages. Yami wrapped his open cuts and quietly pushed the shirt into his arms. "I'd give you a warmer one, but I think this one will be safer for you to wear around the family you serve if that's the way they acted about a borrowed jacket. Don't worry about paying me back for it. It's the best I can do under the circumstances."

"It's alright, thank you. This means a lot to me." Yugi was about to turn around to go home and paused. "Yami," he tested, "that's your name, isn't it?"

Yami nodded.

"Why is it that you seem cold towards everything and always so indifferent about what's going on around you? Yet…around me…you seem just like Makoto?"

"No reason, really," Yami shrugged, leaning against the doorframe with a bored sigh. "Everyone else just annoys me, I suppose. You should hurry."

"Of course," Yugi trudged through the snow again, waving and calling out a "thank you" before walking silently back to his family's house.


	7. Burning Sorrows

White puffs of air burst from Yugi's mouth from each pant he exerted as he ran from the house, not able to take another second where only cruelty awaited him. He could sense his spirit was just about broken and he needed someone who could help him. He wouldn't go to Yami no matter how much closer he and the crimson-eyed teen had become over the past few weeks. They were never able to speak long though and it was rare when a conversation went passed a quick 'thank you' and an equally soft spoken 'you're welcome' was said. Their speedy confrontations were usually in an alley where there were no witnesses where Yami would give him a warm roll if he noticed how underfed Yugi was becoming or slip him a blanket when the temperatures continued to drop.

No, he needed someone he knew he could always turn too and someone who wouldn't get in trouble for speaking with him. Matoko was the only one could save him from the nightmare he was trapped in. Besides, Yami was out of town with his father and wouldn't be back for another week.

The family only seemed to get crueler to the elf day after day. Every day they yelled and screamed at him, sometimes even for things he couldn't control like their fire being clogged and unable to warm the house or the snow that would cover their sidewalk overnight even when Yugi would break his back every cold afternoon shoveling it away. The night before though was simply the worst and Yugi needed something to prove he wasn't alone before he cracked.

His heart faster as the bar came into sight and the beating he somehow survived those months he was with the horrible family Shigure and his wife created together purely to cause the little elf torment. Shigure had let his eldest son punish him for the dishes and priceless other pieces of breakables that had been broken as a result of too much laundry being carried from the basement and the youngest son's toys carelessly (and highly probably purposely) placed toys in front of the door. Yugi had been pitched forward, slammed right into Minako, causing her to drop her "priceless and highly treasured dishes" all over the floor. She had also been thrown backwards from the force of Yugi hitting her and hit the banister and shelves holding all the breakables.

The result had been a nightmare to Yugi when he recovered, glass cutting into his hands, arms, and legs; his clothes shredded from the glass plates in shards he landed on. Looking up his eyes were as wide as saucers as the shelves had crashed to the floor along with all the glass from the banister pooled on the floor in a frozen river of shiny, well-cleaned glass covering the wood floor. The elf wished the nightmare he was in would swallow him before Shigure walked in and saw what had happened, knowing he'd be blamed for it. Sure enough though, with perfect scheduling, the master of the house stepped through the front door and was like a statue to the spot. Cool air from the outside was let in and Yugi sneezed as the frosted wind nipped at his skin through his thin clothes and the man's cold eyes were immediately drawn to his scratched and bloody form. To make the moment perfect, the last teetering shot glass on the banister crashed to the ground from the small wind that touched it and Yugi flinched as the sound caused Shigure to shout his name in utter misery.

Shay, being the perfect son he was and successor to the family name, grabbed Yugi by the back of his shirt and threw him down the stairs. The elf rolled down to the cold, concrete and lay in a bloody heap next to furnace as he heard the eldest son talk soothingly to his parents.

"I'll take care of him, mother. Don't worry about a thing. Jeremy," he called to his little brother who had run down the stairs from all the noise, "pick up your toys. Afterwards, help mother upstairs and draw a warm bath for her."

"Thank you, Shay," Shigure said. "I'll pick up this mess and go out for a little while." Yugi heard a definite growl in the last part.

Short seconds later, the thud of each step the eldest son took coming down the stairs becoming louder in Yugi's sensitive, pointed ears, the elf wished it was anyone but Shay punishing him.

Tears burned Yugi's eyes as he burst through the bar's heavy wood door. There was a collective gasp as his pale, thin, and weak form leaned heavily against the nearest table. Burns cradled his arms and legs, the lower half of his pants had been torn off and left them nothing more than extremely ragged looking shorts that barely stopped above his knees. His cheeks were torn from glass and a large gash above his right eye was still bleeding from where Shay had taken a large shard from the broken plates. His left eye was purple, black, and green from when Yugi had tried crawling away from the eldest son and Shay had grabbed him and introduced his elbow to his face.

Matoko ran out when he heard the door behind Yugi slam shut loudly and he just about collapsed to his knees at the sight of the elf. He shouted Yugi's name and ran over. Seeing water dripping on the floor from the fragile hand he carefully eased the clump of snow out of the tightly clenched fist and looked at Yugi curiously. Twin waterfalls were spilling from his clouded and broken eyes, the sign of life that was always there before impossible to find now. When the elf started coughing profusely though and then took a large bite out of the frozen water to make it stop he coaxed Yugi to open his mouth. The red, raw sight of his throat made him step away and he grabbed the slumped shoulders and hugged him tightly.

Gargled sounds met his ears and he pulled away, seeing the elf's lips, quivering and cracked dry, trying to say something.

"What is it," Matoko demanded. "How did this happen, Yugi?"

"S-shay," the help croaked out before dissolving into a large coughing fit.

Someone shoved a cold glass of ice water into his hands and Yugi looked up thankfully at Matoko's friend, whom he recognized as the same one he's met and finally heard speak on his last day off when he worked for Matoko. "Who's Shay," the man questioned, looking curiously at the bartender.

"Shigure's eldest son and the one who takes after him greatly."

The man gasped and glared harshly at his friend. "Matoko, please tell me you didn't sell Yugi to Shigure of all people? He's one of the worst in this entire city!" Murmurs around the bar were heard before quieting down to hear the rest.

"It was Yugi's decision because he didn't want the man hurting me or anyone else I know. He was desperate to get his hands on him that he was threatening me."

"And you just let him go," the man questioned harshly.

"I didn't know what to do," Matoko admitted. "The whole thing caught me by surprise. One second I was about to take the man outside and the next I was taking Yugi's bracelet off."

The man gently took Yugi's wrist and fingered the gold bracelet with Shigure's name engraved in it. "How horrible for him," he whispered sadly. "He must've endured a life worst than a nightmare in that house all this time."

Yugi was led to sit in a seat and one of the women closest to the front of the bar brought a moist cloth and dabbed lightly at his wounds. "You poor thing," she cried. "I wouldn't blame you for trying to get away. Even my husband doesn't treat our elf as cruel as this and I know how horrible his temper can get."

The elf flinched as she touched his gash above his gently and she pulled away as if shocked. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. Yugi merely sipped at his water and continued to cry, flinching as the cool liquid touched his abused throat and more tears slipped down his eyes. He remembered screaming his voice raw for Shay to have mercy and leave him alone. He ended up losing all ability to form a sound by the time the eldest son declared that they were only half done. The elf cried and whimpered the rest of his punishment, forcing himself to not open his mouth and destroy his throat further.

Setting the glass on the table, Yugi knew the whole bar was staring at him. He stood, taking his hand back from the man who was still holding it after looking over his branded wrist and looked at Makoto just as the door slammed open again. Everyone turned to look as Shigure and his eldest son stomped through and glared down at Yugi as the elf was frozen to the spot upon their entrance.

"I knew I would find you here, filth," Shigure growled, grabbing his arm roughly and pulling him to his side. "How dare you run out of the house like that? You should be grateful for even having a place to stay you ungrateful wretch!"

Yugi whimpered and cried, tried to get his burnt arm from the man's harsh grasp.

"You'll be in for it when I get you back to the house. Perhaps Shay wasn't getting the message through that you belong to us, but I'll make sure to pass it by you more thoroughly!"

The elf looked helplessly up at the bartender, still trying to pull feebly away from the man who introduced him to the hell beyond all others.

"H-he-," Yugi coughed and choked again, falling to his knees and holding his throat.

Makoto wanted to go to him to help, but it was impossible for him to go to Yugi and he knew it. Seeing Shigure and Shay standing there brought him to his senses and forced himself to stand where he was and let whatever happened to Yugi happen. He even took up the glass that Yugi had discarded and made to look like it was his drink.

Looking painfully at Makoto and his friend again as he was dragged to the door. "Help m-me..." he begged before sputtering into another coughing fit again.

Shigure and Shay both paused with the door halfway open and stared down at the pain-filled elf. The older man then brought his gaze to lazily gaze at the owner of the bar, intent on hearing his answer.

Makoto forced himself not to show how greatly those words tore at his very heart and soul. He wished he could go to Yugi and cradle him to his chest like the son he never had. He wanted to throw Shigure and his cruel son out of the bar and threaten them to never go near Yugi again. What he didn't want was to say the very words he knew would make the life in the weak elf's eyes fade from existence entirely.

"No," he said forcefully.

Yugi's eyes widened as the dimly heard laughter of Shay and his father were heard in his pointed ears and tears blurred his vision of the one friend he thought could help him. All reason vanished from his mind and his heart shattered beyond repair, and his soul muted to nothing more than a shadow of what he once was and knew. He didn't register Shigure's amused comments towards the bartender of the numbing cold as he was dragged from the bar or the echo of the door as his closed with finality after them.

He stared blindly at the wall for the rest of the day, not noticing how his wrist was now cuffed to the wall in the basement furthest from the furnace or his form shivered with the absence of all the blankets he used as a bed.

When Shigure dragged him up the stairs, staring at the ground as his injured self was pulled out of the house and down the street. A small glitter of hope rose in him when he somehow noticed that the place Shigure was leading him to was the bar. It too shattered with the rest of him and he was dead to the world as Shigure spoke with the manager.

"This is your new master, filth," Shigure told him, the words sounding muffled to him. Anything else that might have been some form of life broke as he realized his new master was the owner of the restaurant directly across from the bar where his whole life shattered with a simple word.

He stared aimlessly out the window until the manager pulled him to the back room. Old clothes were shoved into his arms and he barely heard the order to dress and meet him out front once more. Glancing down at his wrist he saw the bracelet no longer carried Shigure's name, but that of the restaurant's he now belonged to.

_When did that happen _flitted across his conscious, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Nothing mattered anymore. He wouldn't have a reason to see Yami anymore and the kind teen wouldn't know where to find him without asking and having his cover blown for helping him and Makoto…his thought process stopped as soon as the name entered his mind.

He dressed in the black pants and striped white shirt, grateful that it hid all his burns. Yugi carefully tied the apron around his waist, flinching as it made the skin stretch taut and rub painfully against the rough material of his outfit. Briefly glancing at his face and rubbing at his throat, he hoped his voice never returned to him.

_At least that way I'd have a good reason for not saying anything rather than anything else. Locking my words away…nothing else matters anymore. _

So it was resolved: when Yugi's throat healed he wouldn't say anything. He would lock his words away, thinking it better than saying anything and risk having the rest of his being mangled.


	8. Down and Out

"Yugi," the owner of the restaurant, Orochi, called loudly as he swiped a couple fingers over the top of the shelves.

The pale elf trudged into the kitchen, eyes dull and whole form limp. He stared blindly at Orochi, unaware of the four human chefs and some waiters, three of which were also elves, pausing to watch what would happen.

"I thought I told you to clean these shelves," he said disappointedly.

Orochi was nothing like Shigure and his family, but nor was he like Makoto at the bar. He never raised a finger to his elves or treated them any differently than the humans that also worked for him. However, he was harsh when something wasn't done to his standards, which made him call Yugi's name more than everyone else. Being a perfectionist and the elf being completely out of it most of the time he tended not to understand what Yugi was going through. He didn't know what had happened at Shigure's house and Yugi hadn't made much of a move to try talking to him about the burns he acquired all over his body; or try talking at all. Instead, he was forced to believe the previous owner's excuse that Yugi had been too clumsy and tripped into the roaring fireplace.

There were other things that made Orochi worry over Yugi more than his other employees though. The way he acted reminded him too much of his cousin when he was younger, who had closed himself off to everyone around him and soon after ended up killing himself. The elf walked around as if on a strange form of autopilot. He didn't speak to anyone and he can't remember in the few weeks Yugi had been wit him had his food tray ever been completely empty. In fact, he had the distinct feeling that either Yugi was taking less and less to eat or he was taking the same amount but not eating as much. Only in the past week had Yugi stopped taking meals and Orochi made it a priority to bring something to Yugi himself and only started to really worry when he realized nothing had been touched.

In response to his comment, Yugi blinked and walked slowly over to the sink to grab a rag and a step stool. One of the human waiters quickly grabbed up a new pad of paper and announced he'd take over Yugi's tables until he was done. Orochi was glad at least one of the waiters was looking out for him, but was concerned that the elves seemed to ignore and avoid him like the plague.

Yugi absently wiped the wet rag down the few dusty shelves, but when a piece of glass suddenly broke behind him he jumped and spun around so quickly he also fell off the stool he was on. A frightened expression clouded his face and his hands shook so fiercely at his sides. He didn't notice when Orochi glanced at him worriedly before hurry around the corner to see what had happened.

"What did I tell you about those glasses, Sonya," Orochi shouted only a few seconds later. "Those are the expensive ones and I don't want you touching them and now the set is completely ruined!"

The violet-eyed elf's violet eyes clenched tightly and his hands scratched his ears in an attempt to plug them. All he could hear was Shigure shouting about incompetent he was and that he couldn't do anything right. He whimpered and his knees buckled threateningly underneath them, but he was startled out of his trance by a hand on his shoulder. His head spun so quickly that his vision slurred a few seconds before he was able to focus on the youngest chef and his bright blue eyes.

"Easy there, Yugi; you wouldn't want to fall," he smiled sadly. Yugi blinked again just as a fuming Orochi and a blonde-haired elf with tearing auburn eyes holding a tray of broken pieces of glass turned the corner and walked back out to the front of the restaurant. Without even nodding a thank you to the blue-eyed chef, the pale elf turned back to the shelves and finished washing them off.

"Leave him alone, Scott," echoed through Yugi's pointed ears. "You know that elf doesn't say a word." The chef glanced at him awkwardly and walked back to the stoves.

After finishing with all the shelves around the kitchen, Yugi cleaned the rag and placed it in the laundry basket in the corner before moving back to the swinging doors.

"Hold on," Scott called, hurrying up behind him. There was slight tug at Yugi's waist as the chef tightened the knot on his apron. "There you go. You're so thin, Yugi, that knot just doesn't want to stay tight," he chuckled. Once he stepped away, the elf pushed on the doors and disappeared to the front.

Mumbled conversations passed through Yugi's ears as he walked over to his section, a corner towards the back of the restaurant with twelve tables, seven that were occupied. There was some whispered throb in the back of his head that told him he should be grateful that he wasn't in the front where he could keep looking across the street at the bar. He ignored it though as the shadow that was constantly over him made him shiver with an unknown fear as he stepped up to a table in the middle of his corner.

Yugi knew whoever ended up seating people in his section told the customers an excuse for why he never talked, but also that he was efficient with his work and would bring him anything they asked.

The little girl facing towards him was the first to notice his silent form as he stood next to the table patiently. Her bright bluish green eyes widened and her mouth opened to a small 'o' as she looked him over. It was apparent that she hadn't seen an elf up close before by the way she stared at him, but Yugi couldn't find it in him to even blush like he normally would've have. The pig-tailed girl suddenly blinked with a sudden realization and tugged at who Yugi would guess was her father, a tall and stern looking man with graying black hair and soft brown eyes.

He looked at her and then at Yugi as she pointed and a smile as gentle as his eyes was offered to him. The woman on the other side of the girl looked up and did the same.

"You must be Yugi," the man chuckled. "Forgive me, but I usually have excellent hearing but I don't think I would've noticed you there even if my daughter hadn't happened to see you."

"Dear, please don't jest. I'm sure he'd just like to take our orders," the woman, a blue-eyed woman with bouncy red hair scolded easily.

"Of course, of course; Suzi, sweetie, what would you like?"

"Uh…" the little girl blushed and pointed at something on her father's menu without looking at Yugi. He barely just nodded to show he understood and wrote it down on the pad. "Also..." she added quietly, "cou-could I get some milk?" He nodded again and wrote it down next to the food.

The two parents also ordered and Yugi wrote it down before going around to the other six tables to see if there was anything else he could get.

When the day finally ended Yugi washed off all of his tables and absently stared out the window as the other elfin waiters headed into the kitchen to get their dinner. Instead of following them, Yugi went to the counter and through a door that blended in with the wall. Heading over to his small, lonely cot he climbed on top of the woolen blanket and stared at the wall. The first night at the restaurant Orochi had told the other elves to help make him comfortable, but as soon as he closed the door the elves had shifted his cot away from theirs and glared at Yugi, telling him he better not tell. The thin elf wouldn't have said anything even if they hadn't told him not to. He couldn't find it in him to care that the other elves were treating him like a traitor because he wouldn't help one elf. Nor could he find it in him to care that the humans were looking out for him.

_I don't need anyone anymore _Yugi told himself tiredly.

A knock on the door echoed through the nearly bare room and the owner stuck his head through the crack as he opened it. "I brought you some dinner," he said softly. "You didn't line up for any again."

_I'm not hungry _he wanted to say, but he didn't see the point in even opened his mouth. _No one would hear me; no one ever hears me even when I scream…_

The echoes of his pain-filled cried three weeks ago when the eldest of Shigure's sons punished him for breaking almost every valuable on the bottom floor and how nothing had tried helping him caused him to scratch nervously at his bandaged arms.

Orochi quickly pushed open the door and knelt by the cot, setting the tray with food on it next to him before he stopped Yugi's hands. "Don't do that," he scolded, "or you'll make it worse." The elf stopped struggling against him and lay limply on the bed, staring once more at the wall behind Orochi.

The owner sighed sadly and helped Yugi to sit up as he removed the white, long-sleeved shirt he wore as part of the waiter uniform. He reached around slowly and untied the once again loosened knot of his apron and set it on his lap before appointing a new task to unwrapping the bandages around his arms and chest. His belly hadn't been hurt too badly and was only red for the first week before once again becoming a creamy white.

Yugi was barely paying attention to what Orochi was doing though and was only really conscience enough to notice the pressure on his arms was slowly easing up.

"They're finally starting to go away," the man commented happily, trying to get something to make Yugi show some kind of emotion other than the deathly scared look he got on the rare occasion that glass broke or someone shouted too loudly. When no such emotion came though he pulled out a jar of white cream from underneath Yugi's bed and spread it over the red marks quietly.

Surprisingly enough, he'd found the jar planted just outside in front of the door the morning after he'd bought Yugi. Normally he would've just asked around to see if anyone knew who put it there, but after catching Makoto staring out through the windows across the street, he knew the action wasn't needed. It was rare when Orochi gave people such odd favors like helping an elf, but for Makoto he would do anything. After all, Makoto had been there for him when he'd lost his cousin; the only one there.

He laid Yugi back down on the cot and moved the food tray closer. "Please eat something, Yugi. You're getting much too thin," he said before heading back to the front.

The owner busied himself for an hour and when he noticed the other elves slowly going to bed one at a time he went to check on Yugi. His fists clenched when he saw Yugi still staring aimlessly at nothing and the food tray untouched in front of him. Frustration raged through him and he wanted to shout that he refused to let him die and if he had to he'd take him to the city and have the doctors force feed him if they had to. In the end though, Orochi knew he couldn't do that to Yugi. If anything, he'd only make it worse by forcing more troubles on Yugi and Makoto would never forgive him for that.

Everything at the restaurant was going well and Orochi really thought Yugi would have a chance to recover given the time he needed. The people seated at his section were always understanding towards his condition and were polite towards him even if he didn't show it was appreciated. The owner had a good feeling that soon the elf would warm up again and start talking.

"Right this way, sir," Sonya said as she led the family of four towards Yugi's section. "I think you'll be pleased with your waiter. I'm afraid he has some tradjedies in his past that keep him from talking, but please don't let that deter you. He's very good at what he does and with give you anything you ask for."

Yugi was walking around the corner and overheard her just before she turned around and froze.

"Oh, Yugi, good timing as usual," she commented. Yugi was use to the cheerful attitude of the elves in the front of the restaurant. No one would ever be able to notice just how coldly they treated him when no one else was around. "I just seated this family here," she gestured behind her. Yugi's eyes widened and his hands started quivering at his sides.

"Well, good afternoon, Yugi," Shigure sneered. Sonya left, purposely hitting her shoulder against Yugi as she passed by.

"Father, do we have to sit as _his _section," Jeremy questioned loudly causing everyone else in Yugi's corner to look around at him.

"There's no use in arguing," the eldest smirked, staring coldly at Yugi as he spoke. "After all, good help is hard to find."

Swallowing harshly around the large ball that had formed in his throat, Yugi took the few steps forward and tried to only look at the pad of paper in front of him.

"What's the matter, servant," Shigure mocked. "Too good to speak to speak to your old family?"

_Don't rise to it…_

"Think you're now better than us because Orochi took you?"

_Ignore it, Yugi…_

"You're nothing more than a nuisance who wasn't even worth the few hundred we got off of your useless existence."

_Don't listen to anything he says…_

"And we hear you aren't even grateful for the help Mr. Orochi has given you with your burns, which was from your own doing of course."

All the flower pots in Yugi's section suddenly exploded and the roots all grew to enormous sizes as they slid closer to the frightened elf. Screams erupted as chairs tipped over roots and windows flew open to let vines slipped through.

Orochi ran into the front and his mouth dropped open at the sight. He'd certainly heard of such an abnormality happening when the elves lost control of their anger before, but that had never happened with any of his elves before and he definitely hadn't expected Yugi to be the first to do it. In fact, it only ever happened with new elves and Yugi had been working for humans for months now. When he saw what table he was at, however, it only gave him further proof that the story Shigure had told him when he bought Yugi was without a doubt false to the last syllable. The smug look on both Shigure and his wife's fast pushed him over the edge and he stalked over to Yugi, careful not to trip over the roots that had ceased squirming around like worms on the sidewalk.

"Mister Orochi," Shigure started loudly, his voice holding a twinge of satisfaction over what happened, "how can you allow this elf to work here when it's obvious he can't even control his temper."

"Out, Shigure," the owner shouted, trying to not hit himself as he saw Yugi drop to knees and hold his ears with quivering hands, the roots showing signs of life as tears dripped to the floor from Yugi's clenched violet eyes.

"But Orochi, I was just trying to – "

"I don't want to hear it! You've told me nothing but lies about Yugi since you sold him to me and they aren't going to work. He may be an elf, but he's still human and you have no right to treat him like you did!" Taking one deep breath and pointing a finger at the door he ground out firmly, "Get out."

"Come, children. I don't want you coming here anymore. It's obvious that the quality of it is going down," Shigure announced, standing and tossing his napkin on the table. He led the way towards the door and stomped out, closing the door loudly behind his youngest son.

"Sonya," Orochi shouted. "Get out here now! Ruther, Kamil, you too!"

The three elves scurried into view, eyes widening in disbelief at the mess of the room and then at the trembling and sobbing mass on the floor in the middle of it all.

"Please reseat everyone into a different section and then clean up this place," he ordered, taking Yugi by the hand leading his broken form past the camouflaged door to clean him up.

Yami sighed with boredom as he stared out the window as the water dripped down from the melted snow on the roof. Spring was slowly started to appear and he couldn't wait for it to start warming up.

"Yami, pay attention," his father scolded from beside him.

"I don't see why I have to be here," he argued, gesturing around him at the long table with different members of the town that were considered important.

"You're my son and these matters concern you as well," he whispered angrily, trying not to draw attention to the two of them. "Stop slouching."

With a roll of his eyes he straightened up and cracked his knuckles uninterestedly.

"Don't do that, Yami," his father reprimanded as he hit his hands.

Yami pulled his chair out a little and excused himself from the meeting with the excuse of getting some water before stepping out into the less stuffy air of the mayor's house. His father followed him out angrily and demanded to know what he was doing.

Walking down the hall, the crimson-eyed teen stated easily, "Getting something to drink."

"Don't lie to me," his father growled. "You have no intention of returning, do you?"

The teen yawned and turned around, a hand covering his mouth. "What gives you such an enlightening suggestion?"

"You better, Yami. It concerns you too," he repeated.

"I think there's some kind of echo in this house and it's starting to ring my ears something bad," he said impatiently, rubbing at an ear.

His father growled and stepped forward. "Yami…" he started impatiently.

"Some people would think you're sick of saying my name by now after the amount of times you try grabbing my attention with it. I'm right here so you don't have to address me like there's three hundred other people in the hallway with us."

"How dare you speak to me in that tone?"

"I dare because I really don't care what you think. And there really isn't a tone. If you don't like the way I talk then forgive me, but there isn't anything I can do about it.

"As for that pointless meeting, I don't care about what the elves are planning in that forest and I don't care what this boring town is going to do about it. In fact, in anybody tried asking my real opinion on the matter, I'd say that it was all a waste of time and extremely avoidable. I'm not one of them and _I _even know what they want."

"Such a deal is out of the question, Yami. You know that!"

"A deal? It isn't even a matter of making a deal. Just release those elves people call servants and this whole thing could be settled! They're living creatures and deserve to be free!"

"Such a preposterous thought – "

"It isn't a thought! It's the truth and you know it! They wouldn't have any reason to hurt this stupid town if you adults and your need for complete control hadn't gone out and attacked them and kidnapped half their society to turn into slaves!" Yami was breathing heavily after his tirade and punched the wall next to him angrily and loudly enough to cause the rest of the people at the meeting to rush out.

"What's going on here," the mayor demanded.

Yami and his father stared at each, tension stirring between them almost like a line of electricity connected their eyes to keep their gazes on each other. Only when one of the men Yami remembered keeps visiting his father and trying to treat him as a second son stepped forward and placed a hand gently on his dad's shoulder did their stare break.

"I'm sorry, sir," he addressed to the mayor. "My son and I were having a discussion and it got overheated. We're finished."

"Good, then let's return to our meeting to decide what to do about those barbarians."

The crimson-eyes of the teen burned with fury and he ground his teeth harshly to keep from saying anything. He lowered his fist from the wall and started walking away, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I won't be going with you," he called out, his voice strained. "I need some fresh air; it's a bit stuffy."

Nothing else was said as the men shuffled into the room and the doors closed behind them.

Yami stared out a window, looking at the forest with a sigh. _If there was someway I could just leave and go find the elves I would help them. It isn't fair what this town is doing to them. _Walking down the hall again and out the front door after grabbing his jacket he made his way to the bar. _I don't even know where he is anymore. Poor Yugi…he must be so scared and I can't even ask where he is without giving away that I was helping him and getting him into trouble._


	9. A New Home

A knock on Yami's door echoed throughout the large room and caused the crimson-eyed teen to sigh with frustration. Dropping his feather-ended pen and pushing his chair from his desk, he reluctantly went to answer it. The large, wooden door creaked open and one of the servants bowed lowly at the sight of him, a light blush staining her cheeks though her long auburn braid blocked it from the young lord's sight.

"Master Yami," she addressed respectively, "your father wishes to speak with you in his study."

Yami sneered at the request and turned away from her. It might've been a couple weeks after his and his father's argument about the importance of the coming war, but he still found he couldn't forgive his father for not trying to at least see his point of view. It wasn't like he was being harsh either. His father refused to even say "good morning" to him or anything small like that since that day. At least Yami acknowledged his presence rather than pretending like he wasn't alive.

Lines appeared on his forehead as he tried to think of why his father suddenly wanted to speak with him. It was so abrupt that even Yami hadn't seen it coming. He expected his father to carry on with his current behavior for at least a month before he gave in just like the way past arguments between them always went. It was like that since his father went to his room to straighten him out since his mother's death.

"Master Yami," the maid questioned, looking at him curiously as she straightened up.

The teen sighed and went back to his desk, clutching the edge of it tightly to keep his temper in check. It wouldn't do to go scaring the house staff even if most of them did annoy him. "Tell him that if he wants to speak with me he can fetch me himself. I'm not some obedient dog who comes at his call," he growled.

Flinching at the harsh tone, the girl nodded a frenzied bow and hurried away down the hall, not bothering to close the door behind her.

A pang of guilt filtered through Yami at scaring the poor girl, but there was nothing to change what he did now and he would simply have to wait until he saw her again to apologize. After all, when maids didn't want to be found it was fairly difficult to find them, especially in such a large house as the one he lived in.

Yami was just about to sit back down and continue with his work when another echo sounded through his ears and he was sure the rest of the city could hear it too. He didn't even bother sitting down because he knew the end result of this particular echo would result in him probably storming out of the house as usual, or at least leaving the room.

_At this rate _he thought tiredly _it's going to take forever to get this done. _

"Yami," a voice grounded through clenched teeth said by his door.

The teen smirked, not going through the trouble of turning around. "I'm surprised, father. I thought you'd have to send that poor girl at least another three times before he finally came to see me yourself. You must be unwell with the stress of a possible war rising on your shoulders as well as every other important man's in this city."

There was no response and Yami turned around curiously, amazed to see his old man was actually trying to repress his anger. _I guess for that I can try getting along just this once. _

"Was there something you needed, father," he asked politely, leaving out the point he usually would've made of being busy.

Shock appeared on the older man's face, though he collected himself quickly and stood up straighten in front of his son to appear taller. "I came to the conclusion that the staff is a bit overworked these days so I gave them the night off."

A sick churning sensation filtered through Yami and settled in his stomach and he quickly covered his mouth, but made it look like a slight cough. "You…aren't going to cook dinner, are you," he asked desperately, not even bothering to hide how much the idea sickened him, literally.

The man chuckled and quickly shook his head. "No, of course not, Yami; I wouldn't dream of it. I think food poisoning you once in your life is enough incentive for me never to take up cookery as a hobby." Yami sighed with relief and his stomach calmed down with the possible threat of poisoning out of the way. "I was thinking of going out to eat. We haven't gone out for a while and I thought it might be a good experience."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "This isn't your some brilliant plot of yours to try and get me to another meeting with the mayor and some other men again, is it," he accused, remembering a couple years ago when the man in front of him wanted to have a "father and son day" and it ended up being a ploy to get Yami to go to the meeting.

Motou Senior had to mull that one over in his head before he realized where his son had come up with the thought though and he quickly shook his head, hands rising in surrender. "I promise. This is nothing like that. I merely want to go out to a restaurant to give the staff the night off and I would like you to join me."

The crimson-eyed teen couldn't think of much of a reason to refuse since his father seemed honest enough about the outing so he agreed and almost felt his heart jump when his father threw his arms around his shoulders in a tight and unfamiliar hug.

"I know just the place I would like to go to," his father announced after finally releasing him from the embrace. "Be ready to go by six," was the last thing he said before closing the door behind him.

_That…was the second strangest thing I've ever lived through _Yami decided before sitting back down at his desk. He couldn't recall what the weirdest thing was, but there was something in the back of his mind that told him there was at least one thing that topped what his father had just done to him.

"I have a couple hours before I need to get ready," he decided, glancing at the time his clock read, placed on his bookcase. It was a one of a kind clock that his mother had designed and sent out to a specialist to be made and one of the few things Yami still had left of her. It was made of cherry-stained wood and polished to perfection (the crimson-eyed teen made sure it stayed that way) and around the face of the clock were two carved dragons flying around it, fire breathing. When he much younger his mother would indulge him about stories with dragons in them and Yami had been fascinated by each one. Now that he was older and not as naïve he didn't believe in the fairytales like he used to and even gone as far as to dispose of each fairytale item he had in his room. The clock had been the only exception.

Orochi bustled into the kitchen in a panicked rush. "He's coming, he's coming," he repeated maniacally, waving his hands around nervously.

"Um…sir," Scott inquired, the only one apparently brave enough to question the restaurant's owner as to what he was talking about. "Who's coming?"

"The Motous," he shouted. "They're coming and I want the entire restaurant to be spotless!"

One of the female elves moved forward, "But, sir, we just cleaned the whole place this morning. Did you forget that you opened up three hours later than usual because of it?"

"It needs to be cleaned again!"

Her violet eyes widened as the unusual behavior of the owner and nodded. "Of course, sir, I'll get right on it."

"Yugi," Orochi yelled loudly, looking for the only employee that was absent during such an important time.

The impassive elf stepped into view and Orochi had to pause at the unhealthy pale in Yugi's face. The thought of the Motous was the only thing that made him keep from telling Yugi to take the rest of the day off. He was the only one he could trust to make sure everything was as dust-free and cleaned as entirely possible nowadays simply because the elf was so tuned out all the time.

"Scott, make a bowl of the special today while I speak with Yugi." He didn't bother to see if he was heard before leading the elf away to a deserted corner of the kitchen. Orochi told Yugi, hoping it would get through to him, that he wanted him to go over everything the elves do and make sure that it's two-hundred percent clean.

The young chef appeared then a handed the steaming bowl to Orochi, who thanked him graciously before sending him away. He sat Yugi down at a table and placed the bowl in front of him.

"Now, Yugi," he said, keeping his voice in check so he didn't sound overly worried, "just this once of all times, would you please eat? It's entirely unhealthy what you're doing to yourself even if you are an elf and have a longer lifespan than humans do. This is an important night and I want you at your best because I know you have the manners to impress the gentlemen coming. I know you won't disappoint me, Yugi."

Five minutes later, Orochi peaked around the corner and tears burned at his eyes when he saw the elf hesitantly and shakily pick up a spoon and start eating the warm broth. He was excited by the event that he put his head chef in charge and hurried across the street to the bar.

Makoto looked up when the door opened and was surprised to see, of all people, the owner of the restaurant across the street watching him with a knowing smile and teary eyes. Nobody understood the nod the owner gave to the bartender nor did they understand when tears started streaming down Makoto's eyes as soon as Orochi left.

Yami opened the door when a rap sounded through his room. A maid with curly red hair pulled back into pigtails bowed as soon as she saw him.

"Your father asked me to remind you about getting ready for your evening," she said quietly, knowing about the outburst he had with the previous woman he had sending a message about his father.

"You may inform him I had just gotten out of the shower," he told her and raised an eyebrow when her eyes glanced up and a dark blush rose on her cheeks as she saw him clad in nothing but a fluffy white towel around his waist and beads of water dripping from his hair to his shoulders. He coughed slightly and watched as she jumped.

"Y-yes sir, right away," and she scurried away down the hall.

Yami merely rolled his eyes and closed the door, interested in how this evening would unfold with the anxious feeling churning around in his stomach.

As soon as Yami stepped in the door he was reminded why he didn't like going anywhere where he had to dress up for the occasion. The walk there had been a nightmare with all the ladies swooning over for him and his father. The women in the restaurant were no different and he had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

"Hold your head high, Yami. If you aren't going to accept the girls I send for than you can pick one of these lovely ones. I think going out a night will be a very good experience indeed." The teen rolled his eyes and allowed one of the elves to remove his jacket for him.

"Right this way, sirs," a dark blue-haired elf with cerulean eyes said, leading the way towards the far corner area of the building, still not understanding why Orochi had specifically wanted the so-called important Motous to be served by a waiter who didn't speak. However, he was pleased that he was asked to lead them there so he wasn't going to argue like everyone else had.

Orochi was in another panic as soon as he realized the Motous had arrived. Not because the restaurant wasn't clean enough, but because the elf who was to serve them couldn't be found. As a last result he snuck through the door leading to the elves' quarters and a ball formed in his throat when he saw the missing elf asleep in his cot.

_That soup might've been the thing to do it, but couldn't it have waited until another, less important time to make him sleep? _He sighed and knew he'd rather have Yugi sleep than work when the elf rarely got any rest. Giving in to the inevitable, he went back out and searched around for someone else. _I'll guess she'll have to do _he thought he spotted one of his human servants just getting off her shift.

"Rebecca," he said urgently, catching her before she could leave.

"Yes, Mr. Orochi," she asked curiously.

"Something's come up and Yugi won't be able to work his tables. Do you think you'll be able to take over for him? At least until the Motous leave," he begged, biting his lip unprofessionally.

"The Motous," she asked with surprise. "Of course, sir, whatever you want." She smiled sweetly and brushed her blonde strands from her shoulder before skipping energetically to the elf's section.

Yugi startled awake and an itch at the back of his mind told him he was supposed to be doing something.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Orochi said, peaking his head in through the door. "Are you awake enough to do a few things?"

Violent eyes widened and he jumped up, tripping over himself and collapsing into a tangled heap of limps and blankets. He glanced up at Orochi and saw the surprised expression on the owner's face.

"My, Yugi, I don't think I've ever seen you behave like that. Nothing to worry about though; I didn't want to wake you so Rebecca is serving the Motous in your place."

The elf looked down, eyes dull more than usual and Orochi knelt down next to him. "I'm glad you slept and I'm proud of you for eating so don't regret what you've been needing since you came here. You look healthier already," he smiled.

"Now, there's some bread baskets in the kitchen. Could you tidy up a bit and then take them to take them to tables three, seven, and eight in corner one, please?"

Yugi gave a slight bob of his head and went to wash his face.

The rest of the night was uneventful and the excitement over the Motous presence died down after everyone returned to their meals with low murmurs of conversations.

Yami, however, had just about enough. The waitress assigned to them was a big flirt even when she was behaving like a waitress and he found no small amount of annoyance in the action. He dropped his napkin onto the table and excused himself to the restroom to call down before he had an outburst and embarrassed himself in front of everyone.

During that time Yugi delivered some more bread to the Motou table and didn't notice when he'd almost been called Yami by the man sitting there.

"Oh my, my sincerest apologies," the man had said, but Yugi didn't understand what he was talking about so he just nodded and left to go back to the kitchen.

When Yami returned his father started talking about one of the waiters, but the teen tuned him out. He was fed up with hearing his father talk. He wanted to go home and lock himself in his room and pretend this awful night never happened. _Why did I ever agree to something as ridiculous as this? It always ends up the same and then I can't stand being around my father even more. _

"I'm going to freshen up a bit," his father announced, sliding out of his chair.

Yami made a noncommittal sounds to show he heard and started picking at his steak again, not getting an appetite. _What about that anxious feeling from earlier. I know it wasn't about spending time with my father _Yami rolled his eyes at the thought. _So what was it that I wanted to come here for that made me look as nice as possible?_

A sudden crash and a loud shout broke Yami from his musing and a dread filled him at the familiar sound of his father yelling, though it was usually directed at him. He jumped from his seat and hurried around the corner to find his father showered with spaghetti and a steaming red sauce, his good suit stained, and a broken plate at his feet.

"Sir, please, forgive him," a young chef tried calming his father. "I know he didn't mean it and you came around the corner so suddenly. It would've startled anyone."

"Look at my suit, you filth," his father shouted to someone huddled just out of Yami's sight, ignoring the people around him trying to clean him off. "Well, aren't you going to say anything!"

"Please, Lord Motou, he doesn't speak," Scott reasoned.

"And you allow such a creature to work in this place when he can't even try to explain himself," his father questioned loudly.

_And I was the one afraid of making a scene earlier _Yami asked himself. His eyes widened. _Wait a minute… "creature?" An elf?_ He stepped around the corner past his father and his heart jumped for real that time. _Yugi!_ The anxiety that had been with him all evening flew out of him and was replaced with an endless amount of relief at the sight of the violet-eyed teen sitting in the corner.

"Yami, stay away from him!"

The teen ignored him and knelt in front of the cowering elf. He'd seen Yugi scared before, plenty of times, but nothing as bad as this. His eyes were dull and his cheeks were sunken slightly, his skin as pale as the moon.

Anger stirred inside him at the uncharacteristic Yugi and he looked up at the arrival of Orochi with heated eyes. "What happened to him," he demanded.

"We-well…I…" Orochi stuttered, unable to answer what the Motou Junior was asking.

"Tell me! He wasn't like this when I saw him last! Why did that bastard Shigure get rid of him," he shouted.

"Yami, language," his father ridiculed, still snarling at the elf.

The teen ignored him, staring up at the owner and then his gaze settled at the other waiters watching with interest behind him. The smug looks in those of the elves' was enough to get him more steamed and he took a deep breath to try calming himself. _Doesn't Orochi even know what's going on? Or…or is it that he can't do anything about it? I know he wouldn't let anyone be bullied without first trying to do anything about it so Yugi wouldn't be any different. _

Light fingers on his arm turned his attention back the quivering elf huddled against the wall.

"Yugi…" he whispered, unsure of what to say.

"He doesn't talk," a chef said, kneeling beside him. "He's been here for a while and he's never said a word and the only reaction we can get out of is when someone is getting yelled at and he turns into this, but…but this is the worst I've ever seen him."

Yami nodded and took the elf's hand gently. "It's okay, Yugi. I'm here now. I'll take of you just like before."

"What's that," he father yelled as soon as Yami finished speaking and the teen wanted to curse loudly when Yugi withdrew his hand and huddled closer into the corner. He stood and turned on the adult.

"Won't you shut up for once," he ground out, forcing his voice not to rise as well. "Can't you see that he's scared out of his mind because of you?"

"That runt deserves it for what he did!"

Yami glared at him, but knew nothing he said would make any difference so he kept his mouth shut, turning his attention back to Yugi.

"Yugi?" The elf didn't look up. "Yugi, do you know who I am?"

Violet eyes looked eyes looked up slowly and he shivered, nodding.

"I'm glad," he said softly. He held out his hand. "I'm taking you away now, Yugi. I'll make sure you never get hurt again."

"That's out of the question, Yami! I refuse to allow that…that thing into our house!"

"This thing is a living creature in desperate need of help and it's obvious he isn't going to get here when his own kind is treating him so cruelly," Yami pointed his glare at the elves still behind Orochi.

The owner looked back at then, not sure what to make of the newest revelation. The ashamed looks on the elves' faces was enough for him. He knelt next to Yami. "I honestly don't know what happened with him at Shigure's, but he was burnt pretty bad with an even worse excuse for what happened to him. He hasn't spoken at all though and now I know why he hasn't tried opening up either if it's true the elves have been treating him pretty bad. If he knows you and trusts you though, I'll give him to you."

"This is preposterous," his father shouted, storming out of the restaurant and throwing his hands up in the air. Everyone was quick to move out of his way.

"Thank you, sir," Yami said.

"Yugi," Orochi called softly. "Everything's going to be just fine now, I promise. I told Makota I would help you and I know this is the best thing for you."

The elf stared at him, eyes as dull as ever and face just as expressionless. Orochi sighed with defeat and removed the bracelet from his thin wrist. "I wish I could've helped you more."

"I'll take good care of him," Yami promised. He helped Yugi up to his feet and half carried him out the door.

The walk home that night was easier for him. His father's anger had forced everyone back into the their homes for the night, not wanting to get a lash from his quick tongue.


	10. Teary Responses

Living in a huge house definitely had its advantages, especially when your father was too busy being angry with their son to send people to bother them. Another was the amount of bedrooms available when only two people actually lived in the house.

When Yami was younger and his mother was still alive his bedroom had been in a different room that was only a few feet away from his parents' room, just in case he needed them for something. However, after his mother passed away and Yami's more rebellious side formed, he moved to the opposite side of the house and technically on the only third floor room, since there were three stairs to climb before anyone could open the door.

His room was fairly well sized with his own bathroom only a couple feet away from the door. A desk sat in the corner on the wall that was directly line with door since you entered the room at an angle rather than straight on. One window on the far side of the room showed people of the town milling around the place, but he preferred the view of the other window reverse of that one. It was a large glass door leading to a small balcony overlooking a golden meadow that exploded in vibrant colors of every shade imaginable in the spring. They always gave fulfilling cloud that settled in his stomach as he watched them.

Right now though Yami wasn't in his room staring at the sleeping pasture, but in the closest bedroom, four doors down the hall, from his tucking in an emotionally exhausted and near painfully thinned elf.

"Does that feel okay, Yugi? Is it comfortable in here," the crimson-eyed teen asked with concern.

As he expected the elf didn't answer or many any motion to even show he heard the questions. Yami didn't take it personally though. He was hurt that he was ignored, but he was just going to have to have patience for a while.

"I'll bring you something to eat," Yami said, making sure Yugi was comfortable before leaving quietly, cracking the door just a bit so the elf wouldn't feel entirely confined.

The teen passed by the hallway leading to his father's quarters just before going down the stairs. He had half a mind to talk to him about Yugi and at least try to have him understand why he felt inclined to help him. Deciding against it, however, and telling himself that if his father ever cared about what he did than he made it his personal mission in life to get in Yami's face about it. If he wanted to silk and wonder where he went wrong in raising his son than Yami was better off ignoring him until his father came around.

"Good evening, Tea," the crimson-eyed teen greeted to the head maid when he saw her.

Tea looked up from where she was dusting off the pictures in the hallways entrance. "Good evening, Master Yami. How was you dinner this evening?"

"It was…hectic. Aren't you supposed to be having the night off?"

"Those new girls your father hired can't do anything right," she sulked, puffing out her cheeks with annoyance. "I'm just double checking everything they did today. Can't have you living in a filthy house and getting sick off the dust, can I?" She smiled and put her duster in the pocket of her apron and crossed her arms.

Yami grinned slightly, a small curve of the corner of his mouth slanting upwards. Tea was one of the rare few people who got to see that side of him.

"By the way, Master Yami, if you don't mind my asking, why was your father in just a fury when he returned home after your dinner?"

The teen shook his head, mirroring her as he crossed his arms and leaned against the railing of the staircase. "It was just something that happened at the restaurant. He's being silly about it just like he is about the easily preventable so-called war the elves are trying to launch. If the city would just let them go we wouldn't be having these avoidable problems. Anyway, between you and me, if you wouldn't mind, you should probably get his suit cleaned tonight. I hear those new girls are on laundry duty tomorrow and that was the black velvet."

Her eyes widened. "He certainly wanted this to be a special outing if he wore that suit," she exclaimed with a gasp. "I'll get right on it. Heavens forbid that it would be on my head if those ineffectual girls ruined his favorite suit!" She then shifted her gaze to the striking grandfather clock and pulled her feathered duster from the pocket. "Don't stay up too late, Master Yami. I still have another hallway to do after this so I'll worry about locking up the front door before I leave."

Grinning slightly once more, Yami nodded. "Also, Tea, if it's not too much trouble, I have a…a friend staying in the room nearest to mine. I have a few things I'd like to get done tomorrow and I won't be in the house."

"Say no more, Master Yami. I'll make sure he eats and gets some rest."

Yami raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "How do you always know exactly what's going on?"

She giggled behind a gloved hand and shook a finger at him with the other. "That's my secret. Now, hurry along and get that poor boy something to eat."

With another nod for goodnight, Yami continued on towards his previous destination. Unsure of what it was Yugi ate or if he could even keep complete solids down in his current condition, he made of a small tray. He felt exactly how light he was when he half carried the pointed-eared creature from the restaurant and was worried about making him sick. He cut up a few slices of bread and then warmed up the beef stew the chef had fixed for him and his father the previous night. The chef was a genius and seemed to make everything out of nothing. Every time he looked in the cupboards for a snack the whole kitchen seemed to be empty like the chef went out just an hour before a meal to get the things he needed.

Yami didn't meet Tea going back upstairs. However, he did happen to hear rushed footsteps scurrying around in the hall leading to his father's rooms. He wasn't worried about her. If anyone could get the spaghetti sauce stains out of his father's favorite suit it was her.

Arriving at Yugi's contemporary room, he knocked softly on the cracked open door so he wouldn't startle him. Stepping in he closed the door behind him and watched the angelic sight on the bed.

Yugi lay still on the bed. Dark lashes fluttered over pale, high cheekbones. His mouth was open in the smallest of 'o's. The warm, ruffled sheets moved with his chest with each breath he took. Yugi's head shifted barely to the side and a small hand was curled up by his cheek that was facing the mattress. The lights were low and just right that the headboard around Yugi's head was alight with their glow.

_Beautiful _Yami thought just before walking towards the bed, a quirk of a smile lifting both corners of his mouth. He hadn't wanted to wake the sleeping elf, but he also knew Yugi could sleep as much as he wanted all night and well into the next day. He preferred that he eat instead and, upon that decision, he gently shook Yugi's shoulder.

Disoriented and dazed, Yugi's cracked open his eyes and stared dully into the crimson eyes before he sat up, a panicked look on his face. He looked around and then down at his clothes with a lost expression. His pale hands fiddled anxiously with each other and then with the silky covers that pooled messily in his lap after sitting up.

Somehow, Yami seemed to understand what Yugi was thinking. It was like telepathy where he was able to comprehend the little movements and looks Yugi made even when he barely did anything. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he was glad it happened.

Kneeling gently next the bed, Yami carefully placed his sun-kissed hand over Yugi's moon-pale one, hovering above it gently. He was hurt when the elf jerked his arm away, almost entirely moving to the other end of the bed in the process. With a sigh, he moved his hand off the bed and settled for smiling.

"Everything's okay now, Yugi," he whispered softly. "No one's going to hurt you anymore and if they do they'll have to answer to me. I'll make sure you have no worries."

The expression on Yugi's face didn't give him the feeling that he was believed, but he didn't expect him to on the same day. He'd give him the time and space he needed to heal, and only give the push for certain things like food and rest. _Tomorrow will be better _he told himself optimistically.

That may have been what he told himself at Yugi's bedside as he watched him take hesitant, small spoonfuls of the soup and nibbled crumbs of bread, but it certainly wasn't better.

He found himself at a clothes store staring at what had to have been dozens upon dozens of different clothes to choose from. "How can he be comfortable if he has to wear these things," he said loudly, startling everyone in the store with him and causing all eyes to stare at him with curiosity. With a frustrated groan he moved on to different types of clothes.

Yami must've spent three hours staring at the same horrible human clothes he was sure Yugi wouldn't feel at all relaxed in. He gave in and headed for the bar.

All heads turned and as he opened the heavy, stilted door and he rolled his eyes wondering if they did that with everyone who stepped in.

"Lord Yami, you shouldn't be in here," an old man snapped, waving his cane manically at him. "Your father would have a fit."

The bartender hurried over with a worried expression. "Lord Yami, as much as I respect you and your father you really can't be in here. You're underage and I won't – "

Yami cut him off with a heavy stare and Makoto seemed to understand just like the previous night in Yugi's bedroom. "I need some help," he admitted in a low voice. "I took Yugi from that restaurant across the street last night and I'm sure he'd prefer some new clothes. All he's got is that waiter uniform and an apron."

Makoto's eyes widened. "Y-you're the one who took him away!"

The teen's fingers itched to curl into fists, but he closed his eyes and told himself that it wasn't going to help Yugi get better if he lost his cool, especially the only other person who treated him kindly. "Yes, I'm the one who took him away. Will you help me or not? Or will you turn your back on him when he went to you for help? I might not have been in town when it happened, but news certainly travels fast in this town," he smirked.

Blood rushed from the man's face and he looked away, fiddling with the hand towel hanging from the rim of his pants. "I couldn't help him," his voice wavered and Yami was reeling at the sight of tears in the grown man's eyes. He hadn't wanted to make him cry, just a little guilty so he could get help.

_It's too late for regrets now. Just get what you need to know and leave it at that _he told himself sternly.

"If I had helped him he would've got into even more trouble and knowing Shigure and his eldest boy that could be more severe than death. Orochi told me he wasn't eating…kept tabs on everything that happened with him as a personal favor." Stopping with the towel, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn, leather wallet. Green bills were slipped out and handed to the confused teen. "Here, it's the best I can do. I don't know if I can face him right now. That shop just around the corner has some clothes that he liked; the 'Domino's Shelf' I think is what it's called.

He knew it would be rude to accept the offer, no matter how much he didn't really need money when his father was a walking bank that gave him free reign of his spending money, but Yami took it anyway with a hurried, "Thanks," and rushed out the door.

Despite what Makota had said about it being around the corner, Yami still had a hard time finding the shop. He had never heard of such a place called 'Domino's Shelf' and was beginning to think the bartender was merely pulling his leg cause he was underage and in a bar. He was just about to turn around and go back to the bar, prepared to face the laughing faces of everywhere in there, when the sign caught his eyes.

A wooden, swinging sign with the white letters almost completely faded away was hidden by the taller buildings the small store was cramped between. With a small, hidden smile of triumph he stepped inside.

Yami was surprised at the warm, cozy feeling inside the small shop. He could understand how Yugi would be comfortable in such a place. It reminded him exactly of the little elf. With renewed vigor, he started looking around at the clothes.

Tea knocked on the door softly, peeking in with her usual cheerful smile. A frown quickly replaced it though when she saw Yugi was still laying on his side, staring at the wall with dull eyes. She was determined not to let Yami down so she plastered another smile on her face.

"Master Yugi…sir…uh," she paused completely dumfounded. She honestly had no clue what to say or how to even address the elf. It was true he was currently Yami's charge, but did that make him higher than her position…or not? Since she doubted she was going to get much of a response from him so she just decided to call him by his given name without adding any special titled.

_After all, if anyone can get him to feel and act alive again, it's going to be Master Yami. He knows what poor Yugi needs more than I ever could. _

The head maid stepped into the room and knelt next to the bed to look into the expressionless, violet eyes of the elf. "I feel so sorry for you," she whispered more to herself. "I'll bet anything that if you were acting like your regular self again, everyone in Castle City would see Master Yami smile again. Just by seeing him around you I can tell he cares very much for you. He won't let anyone hurt you." Attentively, she stretched out her hand towards him like he was an injured, wild animal and watched as he coiled away from her, nothing more than a shift of sheets; he didn't even blink.

Tea blinked and pulled her hand away, settling it on the edge of the mattress instead. "I don't blame you for pulling away from me. After all, you hardly know me and here I am trying to touch you." She smiled at him. "I hope I get to see you back to your normal self though. Yami doesn't get attached to just anybody, after all."

She then stood up and wiped her hands on her apron to give them something to do other than fiddle anxiously. "I should probably get back to work. Who knows what those new girls are up to and it'll my head if they break something," she smiled jokingly.

As if on cue, three high-pitched, female voices started shouting about something and Tea rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you'd think they could at least get along, but it seems they have to argue about everything." She adjusted the sheets around Yugi carefully, making sure not to get too close to him and then headed for the door. She paused, however, and looked back at him with a sad smile. "When we were both much younger my mother used to work in this place as a maid. Sometimes I would come with her and I'd get to play with Master Yami. I know Yami doesn't really remember, but I certainly do," she looked down sadly. "After his mother died I never got much of a chance to see him again unless I saw him walking around. He never seemed…very approachable though so I never did go to him. I miss the old Yami." She stopped for a moment and then continued in a wavering voice and eyes shining with unshed tears, "Perhaps…just maybe…you won't be the only one saved." She left.

Yami stepped out of Domino's Shelf with both hands carrying bags of clothing. He made sure not to overdo it, but just enough to make sure Yugi had a steady flow of clothes. He had one more stop to make before he could go home and this was he was going to enjoy.

Stepping up to the dull, paint-peeled door he knocked politely.

Shigure opened the door curiously and looked at Yami with a surprised expression. "Lord Yami, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my humble home?"

The crimson eyes hardened and he was inwardly pleased when the grown man in front of him stepped back with uncertainty. "Aren't you going to invite me in," he asked coldly.

"O-of course," he stepped away from the door and waved Yami in. They walked into the living room where a warm fire was crackling and the teen stood into the flames, feeling his anger rising inside him the longer he felt Shigure's eyes on his back.

"You should know," he started, "that this isn't a social call."

"Oh," Shigure dumbly said. "Did your father tell you to come here for something?"

Yami narrowed his eyes and turned back around to stare frigidly at the man. "My father," he sneered, having no cares whatsoever if he was being rude now that he was inside the house. Shigure wouldn't dare think about touching him to throw him out once he started. Slamming the door on his face was one thing, but actually dragging him out of the house would ruin him. "If my father knew why I was here he'd probably be glued to me yelling about inappropriate this is. But seeing has how my father is ignoring me like he usually does when he's annoyed with something I've done, it doesn't really matter." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, continuing in an overbearing tone. "No, this is business entirely on my part."

Confused, Shigure leant against the nearest wall and watched the young lord carefully. "What could someone like you want with someone like me?"

Opening his eyes again, Yami answered. "I want to know," he narrowed his glare, "what you did to Yugi." He made sure he didn't phrase it to be a question, but instead a demand.

"I really don't think that's any of your business what I did to that useless elf," the man told him carefully.

"I think that it is my business," he retorted angrily, letting his emotions roll into his words in waves. "That so-called 'useless elf' is currently locked away inside himself and slowly dying at the same time if he doesn't start eating correctly. The least you could do is tell me what you did to him," he growled, his patience wearing thin.

Shigure stepped back, not wanting to invoke Yami's wrath knowing how bad it could be if you pushed the right buttons.

"Well," he demanded intolerantly.

"I-I'm not going to tell you," Shigure continued defiantly. "That elf was my property when my son punished him and he deserved every bit of what he got. What we did was done entirely legally."

Yami moved so quickly Shigure wasn't even given time to blink. He grabbed fistfuls of Shigure's shirt and slammed him against the wall hard enough to induce a pained grunt. "You're going to tell me what you did to Yugi. I won't say it again," he snarled quietly. "You won't like me when I'm mad and you don't want me as an enemy."

"Shigure, what's going on down there," his wife called from the top of the stairs.

"N-nothing, don't come down," he told her, not wanting her to know what was going on. With a defeated sigh, he told everything that his son had done to Shigure the night before he sold him to the restaurant.

Satisfied with the brief, but tolerable explanation Yami led himself to the front door. "I think there was one more thing I wanted to say to you, Shigure," he said, hand on the doorknob, "but I'm having troubles remembering what."

The man paused, just wanting the teen to go away. He felt so insulted for being pinned down so easily by someone so much younger than him. Shigure kept telling himself it was because of the crimson-eyed lord's much higher position that reserved him from fighting back longer, but the itch shoved at the back of his mind told him he wouldn't have been able to hold him off.

"Oh yes," Yami smirked inwardly and punched Shigure squarely in the jaw and watched triumphantly as the man reeled back and fell back on the floor, dazed with one hand holding his the already bruising flesh of his cheek. "There, my business is finished." Picking up his bags, he threw open the door and started down the street leaving the entrance wide open for everyone to see just how low Shigure was.

"Master Yami, you're home," Tea greeted cheerfully. "Can I help you with those?"

Yami shook his head. "No, I'm fine. They're for Yugi anyway. How is he," he asked as he peeled off his jacket and hung it up in the closet.

"Still staring at the wall, I'm afraid. I tried getting him to eat something, but…"

The young lord started up the stairs. "It's fine; I understand. Can you bring something warm up?"

"Of course," she bowed slightly before hurrying to the kitchen.

Pushing open the door to the elf's bedroom, Yami settled down on the floor and stared at him for a moment. "Hey, Yugi, I brought you some new clothes," he gestured to the two bags beside him. "Tea told me you didn't eat anything. You won't last if you don't eat."

Nothing.

"She's bringing something up now. I want you to eat it, please," he asked warmly, adding a small smile of his own.

A knock on the door and then the head maid bustled in with a steaming bowl. "Here, it's the last of the beef stew."

"That's great, thank you. He seemed to like it last night." He took the proffered bowl and scooted up to sit on the edge of the bed with the meal in his lap. Tea nodded and left quietly to leave the two alone.

_It's cold…_

…_and dark. _

_Why does it have to be this way? _

Yugi stretched numb fingers towards the shadows carefully.

"Mommy," he croaked, "Daddy?"

_I just want to go home. Why can't someone just take me home? I don't want…to be here anymore. I just want to be back in the forest wrapped up in my mommy's arms. _

Yami frowned when Yugi seemed more closed off than usual. _Last night he wouldn't even let me on the bed. I didn't think he'd let me on it so soon…unless… _he reached out a hand towards the elf's pale face and panic closed around him. _He doesn't care! _

"Yugi," he asked, setting the bowl on the nightstand and shifting closer. "Yugi, answer me! Do something!"

_Why does it have to be so cold and dark? _

"Mommy," he called again in the gloom. "Mommy!"

Tears stung his eyes and he collapsed to his knees, floating through the shadows.

Suddenly a light opened up and tore a streak through the blanket of darkness surrounding the lost elf. Desperate he clung to the hope that it wasn't another illusion; a trick of his mind playing with him.

Yugi blinked and looked at the arms wrapped tightly around him and the suppressed whimpers coming from the person holding him. _Mommy…_

"Don't go, Yugi," a deep, familiar voice begged.

_Yami…what happened? Why are you so sad? Where am I? _

"Ya…Yami…"

The teen pulled away, staring into Yugi's violet, wet eyes.

"Please, don't cry anymore," he said quietly. "I…I don't want you…to be sad…"

Yami nodded and clung to Yugi tightly. He hated crying. He hadn't cried for years. It seemed strange to him that after all that time the one thing that would make his eyes water again would be an elf, the one thing considered the lowest thing in the entirety of the city, that wouldn't respond to him sitting on the bed.


	11. Vibrant Colors

Orange….Yellow….Heat….

Yami pushed the covers away from him in an attempt to cool off. He couldn't remember it ever being so warm during the night before, at least not right after winter had just finished.

"Master Yami," someone pleaded.

The teen rolled over, groaning sleepily while swatting away the insistent hand on his shoulder.

"Master Yami," the person called with more desperation, continuing to push at his shoulder.

Crimson eyes blinked open once, twice, and the bright, orange shadows playing against the wall caused his brow to wrinkle with confusion. He sat up, his shirt and pajama bottoms sticking to him grotesquely and a fine sheen, blanket of sweat covered him like a second skin.

"Thank goodness, Master Yami. I was beginning to worry. We have to get out of here in case the fire catches the house," Tea exclaimed, tugging on his arm to pull him from the soaked sheets.

Pushing his hair from his eyes, he continued to stare at the wall. "What's going on," he asked. "What fire?"

The head maid pointed towards the window and Yami's eyes widened with disbelief. "What the – "

Flames licked at the edge of the window and smoke curled through the thin cracks like spirits to a haunted house. He could barely see people running to and from the fountain with buckets, cups, and anything else that could hold the water.

"Master Yami, we have to get out of here," Tea said again, fear crawling into her voice as the fire began to grow in the window.

The young lord nodded, still in a daze over what was happening. _How could a fire have started _he thought, letting himself be pulled by the frantic blue-eyed girl. Before they left the bedroom entirely though he picked up his clock his mother left for him and cradled it in his arms. _Just in case something does happen _Yami told himself.

As they passed by the elf's room, Yami froze. "Yugi," he whispered, alerting Tea that he had stopped. She bustled back to him and started tugging on his arm again.

"Master Yami, this is no time to dawdle. Please, we have to get out of the house," she exclaimed, tears starting to breech her eyes.

"Did you get Yugi," he asked.

The woman shook her head. "He's huddled in a corner and he won't let me near him." A wooden clock was shoved into her arms and Tea looked at Yami in confusion.

"I have to get him. Please, make sure that doesn't get ruined," he asked before going into the room. The head maid watched him go before she started running down the hall, praying that the young lord would be safe.

Smoke was already a massive cloud in Yugi's bedroom. Yami was forced to use the rip off one of his sleeves and use it to breathe through. The smog was so thick it was unbelievably impossible to see through for longer than a couple of inches.

"Yugi," he coughed loudly, breathing in some of the smoke.

Something hot touched his arms and he jumped back with a hiss as he dropped the torn cloth in a reflex. He choked on the haze, feeling around the floor desperately until he found the lost item. His arm stung horribly and when he looked he realized he'd been right next to the window, the drapes in ashes at the foot of it. He crawled away from it, putting the cloth back up to his mouth.

His hand finally touched a warm, sweaty foot and he crawled further in until he was able to make out Yugi's outline, crouched against the wall with his head down.

"We have to get out of here," he said, voice muffled from the sleeve.

The elf looked up, eyes shining with tears (from the smoke in his eyes or fear, Yami's couldn't tell) and his hands went to his face. "I thought it looked pretty," he choked, "but it wasn't…" His voice sounded so lost and confused that Yami felt compelled to just sit there and hug him to make all his troubles go away, but he also knew if they stayed there any longer they'd become a human barbeque.

"Please, Yugi, you have to come with me. The house is going to burn down. It isn't safe," he started to grab one of the elf's hands when he breathed sharply through his teeth and jerked away. "What is it, Yugi? Tell me, what's wrong?"

"It hurts," he mumbled, cradling both his hands.

Realization dawned on him and Yami made quick work of tearing off his other sleeve and handing it to Yugi. "Breathe through that," he instructed, pulling Yugi up by his wrist this time. "We have to hurry," he said mostly to himself before half dragging his charge in the general direction he thought the door was in. He was grateful when he found it and didn't have to be in the ruined bedroom for much longer.

The first thing Yami did once out of the bedroom was look at Yugi's hands. Just as he expected, both were bright red with scorching burns. Having no other choice he took off his shirt and ripped into two as even as possible pieces to wrap gently around the injured hands. "I'll get something better to put on them once we get out of here," he explained, pushing Yugi gently down the hall.

Air outside was humid from the fire and smoke ascended towards the heavens in flocks of clouds. Children were crowded in an arch watching with awed faces at the nipping flames. Women were doing their best to carry teakettles of water to some of the smaller flames around the perimeter of the house so it wouldn't continue to spread. And the men and able boys carried bags of sand and buckets of water to splash at the larger flames.

It turned out that the house right next to Yami's had somehow caught fire and the flames had only begun to start eating away at the much larger mansion.

Tea pushed with frenzy through the crowd until she caught up with the young lord and elf. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Of course," Yami agreed. "Tea is there anyone around that can treat burns? Yugi got hurt," he asked immediately.

She nodded, leading the two back through the crowd to a small corner where the family of the burning house were sitting brokenly…or rather the two small children were sitting brokenly while the husband raged on about it being the 'wretched elf's' fault and the wife listened with embarrassed as other people started to stare. An elderly woman was sitting next to a table with different bottled ointments and cleans towels sat.

"Excuse me, grandmother," Tea called, bowing slightly to the much older woman. "Master Yami needs your assistance. Could you please help?"

"Indeed, that's what I'm here for," she said kindly.

Yami nudged Yugi closer. "His hands got burned; I don't know how badly. I bandaged them up the best I could before we got out."

"Oh my, what a handsome little elf you are," she complimented, tugging at the shredded shirt on one of his hands. "Weren't you Makoto's elf that helped him in the bar? My husband tells me that Makoto is always talking about you." She spread a cool cream over one of his hands, not noticing the look that dulled in Yugi's eyes at the mentioned name. Instead, she picked up his other hand and repeated the process.

"Yami, you were hurt to," Tea suddenly announced, pointing to his arm.

"Oh, yeah, it was while I was looking for Yugi. I got to close to the window I suppose," he said casually, paying more attention to the uneasy elf than his own arm.

"All set to go," the elderly woman announced after covering both hands in a white bandage. "Just be sure not to use them for a while and they'll be good as new." She glanced at Yami with eyes wizened from age and slightly crooked glasses. "Now you," she gestured.

With a roll of his eyes, Yami let himself be babied for a few minutes before finally announcing that he was going to live and moved away as soon as the knot on the bandage was tied. He hadn't let himself be coddled since before his mother passed away and he wasn't in a hurry to have it happen again.

"By the way, dear," the wrinkle-faced lady started thoughtfully, "that was a very interesting mark on your wrist. I don't think I've seen any elves with such a mark."

Yami glanced curiously at Yugi, his eyes roaming down to where the elf started scratching absently at one of his wrists. He moved over and held it gently in his hands, taking in the erratic symbol with marvel.

_I didn't even notice it before _he said to himself, entranced by the mysterious beauty of the black design.

Yugi quickly pulled his hand away. "I don't like it," he mumbled irritably, continuing to scratch at it like scuff marks on a tile floor.

"Don't do that, Yugi," the crimson-eyed teen scolded. "You'll hurt yourself." He took Yugi's bandaged hand and held it in between his, taking care not to press on the covered burns.

At that moment the elf let out a tired yawn and Yami let him lean against him, wrapping his arms around his waist to make sure he didn't fall off to the side. "Tea, do you know if my father's arranged for us to sleep somewhere else tonight?"

The head maid nodded. "Yes, the innkeeper down by shops up front has already set up rooms for you, free of charge."

"Good, what about you and the other maids that slept in the house?"

Tea smiled, giddy that at least one of the two masters of the house made sure that they'd be taken care of. "Someone has already agreed to let all of us stay at her place."

Yami nodded. "I'm glad. Sleep well; I'm taking this one to go get some rest. If my father hasn't gone yet and bothers to ask, you'll tell him?"

"Naturally, Master Yami; have a nice night." She watched the young lord and his charge walk awkwardly down the street until they disappeared before a frown appeared on her face. She felt horrible for lying to the young master and the guilt twisted in her stomach as she trudged down the sidewalk looking for the other homeless servants.

In actuality, no one had offered to let them stay the rest of the night with them. Tea knew that Yami wouldn't have left without making sure about it, but he's already done so much and the added worries of Yugi and his recovery on the young lord's shoulder was bound to make him collapse if anything else was added. She couldn't do that to him.

"Ah, Lord Yami," the innkeeper greeted with a large smile. "I've already set up your rooms for the night. I hope you'll be alright with them." He handed Yami a bronze key with the number '12' burned into it. "You just go up the stairs and take a left."

Yami nodded his thanks, fatigue starting to play with him. Yugi had already fallen asleep while they were walking and he had to carry him the rest of the way on his back.

He barely made it to the room and placed Yugi gently on the bed before he collapsed back into a chair. _What a night _he thought to himself. _This will definitely be the talk of the town for weeks. _

The young lord hadn't meant to fall asleep in the chair. He'd meant to make up a makeshift bed on the floor and let Yugi have the bed, not wanting to startle him by being in the same bed when the elf woke up. Exhaustion caught up with him faster than before though, and his eyes closed of their own accord before he had the chance to search for some spare blankets.

Yami wasn't sure when he fell asleep or how long he'd been out, but when the chair started to tip he startled awake.

Yugi watched guilty through wet eyes as red eyes shot open and focused sleepily on him. Both hands were on the arms of the chair and he had a knee resting between on the seat between Yami's legs.

"Oh, Yugi," the young lord drawled with sleep.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, voice cracked with tears.

"What's the matter," Yami asked.

The elf repeated, "I'm sorry." He started to back away from the chair, arms curling in on himself as he moved back towards the bed.

"No, Yugi, wait," he stopped the elf, settling his hand a pale arm gently. "Please?"

Yugi mumbled something on his breath that sounded like, "I had a nike wear from the shire," but Yami knew that couldn't be right. He pulled Yugi to him, letting him curl into his lap and clutch at his shirt. He snatched up a rumpled blanket on the floor, presumably Yugi had dropped it while trying to get in the chair, and covered the both of them.

"Shh," he soothed quietly and Yugi started to sniffle and hiccup. "Just tell me what's wrong and I'll make it all go away. I promise."

"I had a nightmare from the fire," he said and Yami nodded with understanding.

"It's okay now, Yugi. We're out of there and it can't get you all the way over here."

Yugi nodded into his shirt, shivering slightly and moving further into Yami. "Can I…stay here? I can't sleep alone."

"Of course you can, Yugi. Just rest now; morning's almost here and we'll go outside and see the damage on the house together."

Another nod and Yugi was soon sleeping wearily on top of him. Yami couldn't sleep anymore though and just sat there, soothing his fingers up and down along the sleeping elf's back and arms, cooing things now and then when Yugi started mumbling.

True to what he said, Yami took Yugi's hand the next morning and led him back to where a much smaller crowd was gathered around the house. All men and children were gone, mostly likely sleeping from exhaustion, and only gossiping ladies remained. The only man wide awake and talking surprisingly more than the women were was the owner of the house that had started the nighttime fiasco.

"I'm telling you it's all that wretched elf's fault. She's nowhere to be found and she was the only one in the house that could've done it. My two boys were dead asleep before that fire and my wife was right beside me the whole time," he accused loudly.

Yami's eyes narrowed and he unconsciously pulled Yugi closer to him, wrapping an arm possessively around his waist and letting his hand rest on his hip. _How dare he _Yami growled mentally.

The women, however, erupted in excited whispers and nodding.

"He's right," Yami heard one say.

"She's nowhere to be found," another said.

"Could've slipped out of town easily," a third one announced.

The young lord couldn't believe this. For all they know she could've died in that fire that one of the family members had accidentally started and didn't know about it. Everyone in the town knew specifically that three of the house's candles were always lit in case someone woke up in the middle of the night. Any one of them could've fallen. Yami grit his teeth with frustration and went to find someone not involved with the crowd. He found Tea and his father standing in front of their house.

"Father, Tea, what's going to happen," he asked.

The head maid smiled at the elf and watched as he scurried behind Yami, poking his large, amethyst eyes around an arm to watch curiously while his hands clutched at the shirt.

"Luckily, the fire was put under control and extinguished before any real damage could happen. The glass of your room melted a bit and the only room even remotely ruined is that one a steps away from your door," his father answered, sniffing with dislike when he saw the elf firmly attached to his son.

"Will we be able to go in?"

"Yup, it's deemed entirely safe," Tea smiled.

Yami nodded and led Yugi inside without another word.

It was genuine. The whole half of the room Yugi had stayed in was in tatters, only a few pictures on the far wall and most of the bed and been untouched.

"Are you going to sell me to someone else now," Yugi asked quietly.

"What," Yami asked with surprise, looking down at him with wide eyes. "Where would you get such an idea?"

The elf looked down, smudging his toes in the blanketed ash and puffing up smoke. "Makota got rid of me," he mumbled, "and Shigure dropped me when I broke all the glass," he mumbled.

"Yugi, I did not buy you; understand that. I took you away from all that and I won't let anyone else hurt you."

The elf looked up with a streak of hope in his eyes. His lip trembled and the tear tracks shown brightly against his pale skin. "Y-you didn't buy me," he squeaked.

"Living things are not property, Yugi. You are not an animal like a dog or a cat. I could never own anything as precious as that."

Yugi's cheeks colored pink and he offered a watery smile, looking back around the ruined room.

"If you don't mind, I could set you up in my room. Or I could find you some other room to stay in," Yami offered.

His cheeks darkening, Yugi continued to play with the dust on the floor, puffing up more smoke. "Could I….stay with you?"

"Of course you can, Yugi." When Yami looked down at the elf his heart sped up at the angelic way he seemed to look with the morning light pouring over his silhouette. He was reminded of when Yugi was sleeping and the lights made him look like an angel himself. His eyes shone brightly, sparkling like a stream in the moonlight, his tri-colored hair framing his face to bring out his already outstanding eyes, and his pointed ears made him look like something out of a children's fairytale picture book.

Against his better thoughts, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi tightly and his cheeks reddened as he let his lips graze the elf's forehead. "I'll…get something set up for you," he said, voice sounding loud in the quiet room.

Yugi nodded, enjoying how well Yami treated him. He cuddled into his chest, a deep blush staining his cheeks from the unexpected kiss.


	12. Diaries of the Past

Just fixing some errors that were annoying me

Blue skies. A fresh breeze. Colors bursting from every direction.

"Yami, you have to see this," Yugi shouted excitedly from the balcony window.

The crimson-eyed teen walked into the room, a towel hooked around his hips and another hanging loosely off his head. Yugi gave him a wide smile and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the window and pointing with a thin, pale finger.

"Look at all the flowers, Yami," the elf pointed towards the field.

Yami smiled, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to ruin the rarity of the moment.

Yugi had steadily been getting better over the time he's spent with Yami. He spoke sometimes, but not very often and never before with such enthusiasm or large a smile. Yami had feared that the incident with the prior month would make it difficult to get close to Yugi, but it hadn't seemed to phase the elf at all. For that, he was grateful.

Color had filled out on the elf's cheeks once more and no longer were his ribs showing like an iron fence for a small child to walk with a stick tapping against the bars. His eyes showed more life, but didn't shine as much as they used to and probably never with the childlike innocence Yami admired so much. Also, as Yugi's attitude began changing, so did the season.

Winter and the grey-colored clouds with it had finally gone and in its wake the field of flowers behind the mansion had, at last, erupted into vibrant colors. With the warming sun and blue skies came a better sight of the castle a short distance from the city, almost a mile's walk. The grayish color of the insolvent castle tended to blend in with the winter skies and vanished to a mere black outline in the fog.

Yami liked to stare off at the ancient castle. He didn't know any true stories or the purpose for the castle before it had fallen apart, but he felt connected to it somehow; even more so when Yugi would stare at it with him late at night. He remembered when he was younger his mother would point to the building and tell him a story about a brave knight and a blue dragon with mysterious white eyes; each tale would be different. On some rare occasion, his mother would add two extra heads to the dragon when she could tell Yami needed to take his mind off something. The three headed dragon made more of an appearance the closer his mother's death came. The castle was a reason, unknown to his father, that partially made him first move into his current bedroom.

Looking back over at Yugi, the crimson-eyed teen smiled. "Yes, it's very beautiful," he whispered in a soothing voice, a voice Yugi had grown accustomed to falling peacefully asleep to every night. "It's my favorite time of the year when all the flowers finally come back to life."

Yugi looked down sadly and Yami feared that he'd misunderstood what the elf had been talking about. His worry was for naught though as Yugi mumbled, "This is my first time getting to see such extraordinary beauty."

_Have you ever looked in a mirror _Yami had wanted to say, but kept his mouth shut so he wouldn't startle Yugi. "How come? They've always been here for as long as I can remember," he commented instead.

"Yes," Yugi muttered, tugging nervously at his pointed ears, "but as an elf it's forbidden to leave the forest. It's a rule the elders made long before I was even born, but even then…if that wasn't a problem, I still couldn't have come to see them."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi tenderly, silently asking him to continue.

"My parents….they were protective – overly protective – of me and rarely let me leave the house. I had to be with one of them and covered thoroughly if I did have to leave the house for some reason."

"That doesn't sound very fair," Yami mused, inwardly flabbergasted by the confession and not at all surprised Yugi turned out as timid as he did.

It was silent for a while, both enjoying the scenery and the peacefulness of the day.

Yugi glanced carefully at Yami. Nervously, still tugging at one of his ears, he asked, "Could we….go down…?"

The crimson-eyed teen had never gotten dressed faster. With a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, Yami took Yugi's hand and pulled him along after him out the door. Joy swelling in his heart, something Yami'd long given up hope of ever having happen again after his mother died, he knew he'd be willing to do anything the self-conscious elf asked. Yugi was finally starting to behave like normal. Yami pulled the elf around corners and through nearly forgotten about hallways and arrived at a back door that servants used to get into the house. He hadn't used it for years and Yami was somewhat amazed that he hadn't missed a beat getting to it.

_It would seem strange though _he told himself as he slowed his pace once he saw the doorway. _To get lost in my own house…I don't think I'd be able to look at Yugi if he thought that I'd gotten lost. _

The door, obviously more used than the front entrance, was an old, brown color with chipped paint and scratches in random places. There were even dark patches of brown where someone apparently tried to cover up the worst of the spots. The hinges were cracked and colored a dry, rusty bronze and the handle was in the same condition. Yami recalled Tea once asking his father to fix the door since sometimes the door wouldn't close properly, but the old man was having one of his frequently seen bad days and yelled inappropriately at her.

Yami had tried opening the door and wished he'd had one of his good days when Tea had asked instead: the door was stuck and hadn't even budged. After hitting and bruising his shoulder against the obnoxious entryway a few times, it gave way though. It didn't lead directly to the back of the house, but it was better than walking through the front door, going all the way to the front gate and then around the city to the back. This way he didn't have to pick the lock of the small fence in between his house and the neighbors'. He kicked the loose board of the fence next to the door and let Yugi go through first before slipping through, scratching his arms against the wood as he did.

Rubbing at his arms, he led the anxious elf the rest of the way towards the back of the house to the few trees closest to the barrier surrounding the entire town (minus the front gate) and gestured Yugi over.

"My mom had these trees planted a few weeks before she got sick. She wanted to build a tree house for me to play in with a swing coming off the branches but it was never finished. After she passed away and I became more secluded I found a different use for them."

Yugi was paying attention, but looking around the backyard at the same time. He hadn't known what to expect, but he supposed it was better than no yard at all like Shigure's place. When Yami gestured him over, he was given a boost up to one of the branches. Yami showed him the easiest way to maneuver across the wooden limbs to the concrete barrier before jumping over to land in a dirt patch at the bottom. The elf had almost slipped entirely off the wall, however, when he actually saw just how close he was to the colorful meadow. He ended up scratching the back of one of his legs, but when Yami said they should get it patched up first Yugi refused and ended up using the tie Yami had in his pocket.

"Why do you keep that in your pocket? I've seen you wear it outside, but…"

"My dad says a man should never leave the house without looking his best. As a result of the habit he forced me to get into when I was younger I always pick up a tie when I get dressed, but I've forced myself out of putting it on unless I go through the city."

Yami and Yugi strolled through the flowers carefully, not wanting to crush any of the fragile plants. The time was spent mostly in silence, but they occasionally said little things to each other.

The two were sitting in a grassy patch, enjoying the warm breeze caressing their faces and playing with their hair like mischievous fairies to lost travelers in a forest. Yugi stood, looking around at the flowers, dirt stuck to the back of his shirt unknowingly, and looked around.

"Hey, Yami," Yugi looked down, brow wrinkled with confusion. "What's that," he pointed.

The teen looked over in the cited direction and smiled. "That's the castle where my evil King Father locked me in at the tallest tower and am still waiting to be rescued from," he told the elf, using the story his mother told him one night when his father had yelled at him for something he hadn't done. Yugi giggled with amusement.

"Yami, that's not true," he grinned extensively, plopping down next to him again and clinging to his tanned arm, a habit both had also grown accustomed to during their time together.

"It is too true," Yami argued, continuing to play with him.

Yugi bounced up and started running towards the castle. He stopped a short distance though and turned back around to face the still sitting teen, a broad smile still plastered on his face. "Let's go rescue you then," he yelled. Rolling his eyes playfully, Yami stood and chased after Yugi. He caught him around the waist and spun him around in front of the stone building.

"It looks really old," Yugi noted, running his fingers along the rugged, grey bricks. "Are we allowed to go in," he asked curiously.

Yami shrugged. "I suppose so. No one has before because they're afraid it'll be a Humpty Dumpty and no one will put it back together again."

Yugi laughed and tugged at Yami's hand. "I want to go in. Please?"

With wide, violet eyes and innocent smile grinning so broadly, and cheeks rosy with color there was no way Yami could resist such a sight. He held out his hand for the elf and they walked in together, Yugi clinging excitedly off of Yami.

"Spiders don't seem to have any problem with the state of things," Yugi joked, admiring a rather large spider's web. "Look at this one, Yami. It's so beautiful."

"I think you're the only person who would say that about a web," Yami laughed, but looked at the mentioned web. "It does look very nice though. I like the pattern."

The inside of the broken down castle was mostly covered in spider webs and a thick blanket of dust and little insects. There was a bird's nest near the entrance, but it didn't look like anything lived in it for very long. A few hallways were blocked off from a caved in floor along with some doorways, but there were a few rooms that looked accessible.

After becoming disinterested in the web, Yugi hurried over to one door that was falling off its crooked hinges and peeked inside. "This one looks like it used to be a library," Yugi said. "There're still books in there."

"Is it safe to go in," Yami asked cautiously, peering over the elf's shoulder into the dusty room.

"It looks pretty safe." Yugi pushed gently on the door and the single hinge it was on squeaked loudly before it cracked. Gasping, the elf clutched fearfully onto Yami as the door crashed deafeningly to the stone floor and exploded a thick cloud of dust.

"You didn't think my nasty father would let things be easy for you, did you," Yami joked, still holding Yugi in his arms.

Yugi looked up and shook his head slowly. "No, I suppose not." It took him a second to understand what Yami was talking about. "But I don't think I could get upstairs. If the door did that, think of what the stairs might do."

"That's true. I guess I'll be stuck in that tower forever then."

The two of them chuckled as they stepped into the abandoned library. Dust swirled around them with each step they took and their noses were assaulted by the musky scent of rotting wood and moldy tome. There were at least half a dozen old books scattered haphazardly on the floor and Yugi rushed over to one at the foot of a termite-eaten bookcase that had fallen open.

"Yami, I can't read this," he whined, mouth set in a pout.

The crimson-eyed teen walked next to the elf and shook his head. "I wouldn't doubt the rest of these books are the same way. They're too old so the ink's faded away."

Slumping down on the stone floor, using the bookcase as a backrest, Yugi crossed his arms and glared cutely at the stone bricks like it was their fault. "Well, that doesn't seem very fair," he mused.

Yami's eyes wandered around the room to land on a particular book with faded blue binding and one of the covers about to fall off. With a small quirk in the corner of his mouth, he tapped Yugi gently on the shoulder. "Yugi, look," he gestured. "That one you can still read the title."

The elf sprang up and hurried over to the mentioned tome. Jumping from one foot to another excitedly he looked at it. "Yami, what's it say, what's it say," he asked. With a shake of his head in amusement at his smaller friend, the teen knelt down, resting his hands on his knees for balance, and looked over the title.

Wiping the dust off it, Yami read, "Greatest Recipes of the 1700s."

"So it's like a cook book," Yugi asked curiously.

With a nod, Yami straightened up and looked back around. "It doesn't look like any of these books are any better," he said. Not missing a beat, Yugi rushed out the door, almost tripping over the handle of the fallen door, and started looking around for another room that was safe to go in. By the time Yami stepped into the entrance hall Yugi was coming out of a different room.

"That one's just a kitchen," he said, gesturing behind him. "Even with all the bugs though it looks a lot better than Shigure's."

Yami quirked a small grin and watched as the elf hurried down one hall that was free of debris blocking the way. The teen followed at a much brisker pace.

Just as another circle of rooms became visible, Yugi jumped out of a hidden alley and tugged eagerly at Yami's hand arm hurriedly. "Yami, Yami, this way; I found another book!" He pulled Yami through the narrow alley and through a curtained door that looked to be a shadow against the stone bricks.

The room was circular and only housed a few chairs that sat up along the perimeter of the room. In the center of the room sat a pedestal with a large, dusty tome sitting on top of it. The single window set halfway up the wall spread a beam of light that illuminated all the dust floating in the air in its path and over the cover of the book. Yami stepped up to the raised base and looked down on the cover. There was nothing written there, but an indiscernible picture clouded with dirt and other grime. Using the sleeve of his shirt, the teen wiped it off and saw a beautifully drawn castle surrounded by houses and apartments of the kingdom. A flag waved proudly from the top of each of the four towers of the castle that pictured the form of an upside down, golden pyramid against a white background.

"Can you read it, Yami," Yugi asked eagerly, breaking Yami from the trance he'd gotten into at staring at the design.

The cover creaked open and revealed a black feather pen, the tip of it stained black with hundred year old ink. Written in a faded, black calligraphy hidden somewhat underneath the quill was written "Historical Diaries" and underneath that in a smaller print "By the High Priest under King Yamises' rule, Seth Hikairoth." There was also a date on the corner in a fine print, but it was too smudged to read. Yami said it out loud in a whispered voice as his eyes skimmed over the words. "This wording looks like Middle English," he added.

"Historical diaries," Yugi repeated, thinking over the words. "I wonder what kinds of things are in it."

Yami turned the page and then another since the next page was blank and looked over the words. Once again the date (only this time at the top of the page) was smudged along with the first few lines written underneath it. He read what he could out loud again, still in the same quietly awed voice.

The first page told about how a young boy, Yamises, had been named ruler of the kingdom at the age of five when his parents both had died, his mother murdered and father from a broken heart.

"Murdered by whom," Yugi interrupted.

"It doesn't say," Yami answered before continuing, intrigued by the old document.

The scripture went on to explain what sorts of duties Yamises was able to do and which ones would be withheld from him until he was taught how to do it. It talked about a few odd things that had been happening, which Yami skipped over most of it, until the middle of the book (most of the pages before that had been smudged beyond recognition) one word stuck out and caught his gazing red eyes.

"Why'd you stop," the elf asked after a minute.

No answer.

Yugi waved a hand in front of Yami's and broke the shock the teen was in. "What's the matter, Yami? Do your eyes hurt?"

"Wha…No," Yami said, slightly disoriented. He rubbed at his eyes for a second before pointing to a word a quarter down the right page, "Yugi, look at this word. Do you know what it says?" The elf shook his head, peering over Yami's shoulder. "It says 'elf'," Yami explained.

"Really," Yugi said with great intrigue and eyes wide with curiosity. "What's it say," he grabbed onto Yami's shoulders to read along as the tanned finger moved underneath the word he was reading, even though he couldn't understand the human writing.

Yami was silent for a minute before looking back at Yugi. "Basically, it says that a human with strangely pointed ears and erotic blue hair wandered in the town and rose up a ruckus in the whole place. When brought before the chief of the guard it was discovered that the strange human was an elf that had been exiled from the forest because of something that isn't written here. Curiosity broke out among everyone in the kingdom and they traveled inside the woods to find the elfin village."

"Blue hair and exiled," Yugi closed his eyes in concentration, tapping at his chin. "I think I heard of such a person: Weevle the Wanderer people called him a long time ago, after he'd been kicked out. I don't know why he was kicked out though."

Focusing back on the words, Yami's brow wrinkled. "I like these people better than the current ones," Yami mused sarcastically. "When the King, apparently around our age now, met with the Elder of the elves one day, a few months after the first elf was seen in the town, they came to a misunderstanding when one of the soldiers guarding the king attacked an elf that apparently got too close to the king himself."

"Bet that didn't go well," the elf looked down.

"Nope, the elder went berserk and arguments broke out. People from the kingdom terrorized the elves and elves returned with full force. War eventually broke out, but the rest is hard to read."

Joyful mood broken, Yugi tugged at Yami's sleeve insistently. "Can we go home," he asked in a mumbled tone. "I don't want to hear anymore."

Yami didn't want to go. He wanted to stay a while longer and read the rest of what happened, but he also knew Yugi would go back on his own and he didn't want the elf to be caught wandering around and have his father catch him.

As they walked out of the castle and through the flower field, sky darker and sun setting behind the distant hills, Yugi paused. "Yami…what you said before about the king being our age…what makes you think I'm the same age as you," he asked curiously.

The teen froze mid-step and stared at Yugi over his shoulder. "A-aren't you," he stumbled. "You don't even look older than twelve."

Yugi giggled behind his hand and raced ahead of Yugi. "If you think that," he called, "then maybe it could be true!"

Irritation rose inside of Yami, annoyed that he hadn't realized for himself that elves aged differently than humans, he chased after the elf. He caught up with him at the barricade behind his and his father's mansion. Yugi was leaning casually against the wall with his hands innocently crossed behind his back. They didn't say anything to each other, Yami wordlessly giving a boost for the elf to get up. It wasn't until Yugi held a hand down for Yami that the elf quirked a curious smile, "You're two-hundred moons, right."

"Moons?"

"Full moons."

"How many years is that," Yami pulled himself onto the wall and settled next to Yugi.

"Years? Eighteen, of course," Yugi answered after jumping down from the brick in the backyard behind the mansion, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," Yami said dumbly, wanting to hit himself in the face, "Yeah, I'm eighteen."

Yugi looked behind him with a smile lingering on his lips. "Your birthday is…"

"June."

"The sixth month, right?"

Yami nodded, following Yugi down the hallway and up the stairs.

"I'm only two moons younger than you."

"Two moons? So that would make you sixteen?"

"Seventeen," Yugi explained, "The full moon, one for every month."

"So you're two months younger than me," Yami asked, making sure he understood.

With a nod, Yugi bounced onto the bed they shared in Yami's room and kicked his shoes off before hugging his knees closely to him. "Thank you for taking me to the castle," he said quietly."

Looking at Yugi with such a content expression painted gently on his face, Yami nodded. He knew it would be hard to refuse Yugi much of anything if he continued to behave in such an adorable manner.

_If this is Yugi just getting out of throes of his nightmare, I can't wait to see the Yugi fully healed…_Yami secretly hoped.


	13. A Bit of History

Yami stared out the window with a vague impression, lost in the world with tall towers and tomes with hidden messages. He never noticed Yugi tap his shoulder or call his name, nor leave the room with his head hanging low. The crimson-eyed teen had wanted to go back to the castle and read the rest of what that mysterious tome in the hidden room had written in it, but he knew Yugi would never come with him. He knew because the day after they went he asked the elf and he'd been flat out refused with Yugi avoiding him for the rest of the day. That had been a week ago. Not wanting to upset Yugi again, Yami kept it to himself about his desire to return to the castle.

The sky was another beautiful blue and the distant castle seemed to stand out more in the prominent sunlight. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to hang over the building and shade it from view. Down below, people were already scurrying about in the morning air, in a rush to get things done so they could enjoy the good weather. Yami watched them with an envious stare, wanting to be able to do what he wanted but not able to without hurting someone. He made a decision right then that his curiosity was just going to have to be sated sooner or later whether Yugi liked it or not.

That night, Yami slipped out from underneath the covers, replacing his spot with the pillow he'd been using so Yugi's unconscious form couldn't tell the difference. With light steps, he headed for the door and cracked it open just enough for him to squeeze through. He didn't bother closing it just in case Yugi woke up.

With a stealthy grace, almost like he'd been doing it for years, the crimson-eyed teen walked towards the back of the house to the door overly used door. He cursed loudly, however, when the door wouldn't budge. Yami gave up on the door immediately, not wanting to end up waking the whole house with the sound of the door bursting open all of sudden. The teen detoured to the side closet where Tea organized a few miscellaneous items and rummaged around for a needle.

Yami bit his lip harshly as his finger was poked by a sharp point and yanked his hand back. The tip of his ring finger was beaded with small, black dot. He reached into the box with his other hand more carefully, locating the needle with more ease. The teen scurried out the front door and around to the gate in between his and his neighbor's yards.

Only the servants had the key to the lock and Yami knew they'd be suspicious about why he'd need a key when the front door worked just fine. So, instead, he'd use a sharp point, usually a needle, to pick it. The lock was rusted through and black with soot as a remnant from the fire and it made picking it the hardest Yami had yet. When it finally snapped open, he sighed with relief at not having to go all around the city's outer wall just for a book.

He hurried all the way through the backyard, over the wall (scraping his legs the same way Yugi had) and running the whole way towards the castle. Yami was gasping for breath but not rushing any less through the ancient halls of the historic building. Disappointment ran through him though when he realized the moon wasn't angled at the window and the room was thrown in pitch dark. He fumbled around, almost tripping on the pedestal, before he finally felt the crinkled and worn pages of the tome.

With the book cradled tightly in his arms he ran with more haste, anxious to find the hidden secrets in the pages of the book.

"Yami, how could you," Yugi cried.

The crimson-eyed teen had gotten little sleep that night and as soon as he heard the maids starting to wander around downstairs he grabbed up the book he'd hidden underneath the bed when he'd returned and went to the library. Yugi came looking for him a few hours earlier, walking quietly into the room. Yami had only noticed him when he gasped behind him.

"But, Yugi, it might not turn out as horribly as you're thinking it will," Yami tried to explain.

"War always turns out the same! People die and all that's left in the end is regret," the elf argued before running out of the room in tears. The crimson-eyed teen was going to run after him, but he knew he'd only get yelled at again and decided against it and would try finding him later to try and explain.

Red eyes glanced back at the book that had fallen off his lap when Yugi had startled him and thought over everything he'd found out. It was just like he'd told the distraught elf: the past didn't happen at all like they expected. Yes, there was a war that started and people did die, but there was no way of knowing if people regretted it, though he was sure that some, whether humans or elves, did.

From what Yami had gathered from the tome thus far, some children of the servants met some of the children of the elves and became friends. As the war went on for years and Yamises grew in both body and mind, he too thought like the human and elfin children who befriended each other and hated the idea of the war. Yugi had interrupted right before he was about to find out was going to happen.

He sat back down in the chair and pulled the ancient book back into his lap, swinging his legs easily over the side of the chair to get comfortable. He began to read:

The young king had called off the firing, against his supervisors' advice, and went out to meet the elder of the elves with his closest friend and high-ranking officer of his guard, Joey. Yamises had apologized for his peoples' actions towards his clan and together they proposed that the king set a decree that it is forbidden to go further than half a mile into the forest. If they did they would banded from the kingdom. In reaction, the elfin leaders agreed that it would be forbidden for the elves to leave the forest for any reason and if they did they would not be allowed back. The two leaders signed two identical agreement, one that hung proudly in the main chambers of the castle where anyone walking in would immediately see it, the other went with the elves back into the forest.

Yami stretched, throwing his arms over his head and popping at least five bones along his spine and another two in his neck. Cracking his knuckles next, he stood and put the volume on the low table in front of him. Yami placed the black feather in the center crease to mark his spot and closed it, deciding it was time to look for Yugi before he continued.

The teen started with their shared bedroom and after that he passed by the kitchen and living room first. He eventually found the younger sitting in the tree outside, looking at something in his hand. The elf didn't acknowledge his presence when Yami called his name at the root of the tree.

"Don't be angry, Yugi," Yami said, disappointed. "I had to find out what happened. It was too overwhelming not to know.

Amethyst eyes glanced down it him before their owner sighed and jumped down from the limb he was sitting on. "Look, Yami," Yugi said, holding out his hand for the teen to see. In his hand was a seed that was just beginning to sprout, a small leaf popping out from the brown kernel. He explained, "I was going to put it with the other flowers."

Yami didn't respond. His eyes were wide with shock and jaw slack as the roots grew right in the palm of Yugi's small hand. "I-is that normal," he forced.

Yugi cocked his head before he smiled in realization. "I'm an elf," he said as way of explanation. "All elves have the ability to help all kinds of plants to grow."

"That explains what happened in the restaurant then. I don't think anyone knew what to think of all the planters suddenly exploding and vines going everywhere," Yami chuckled.

Nodding, Yugi climbed back up the tree and disappeared over the concrete wall. He appeared a few seconds later, the knees of his beige slacks darkened with the dirt Yugi knelt in. "All done," he announced proudly.

The teen smiled and the two of them headed back to the house. Yami bit his lip, contemplating whether he should ask or just keep silent and be grateful that Yugi's still talking to him.

"How's that book," Yugi asked suddenly, stopping to watch the ground.

Yami was startled by the unexpected question and paused to wonder if he'd really heard it or if it was just in his imagination. Seeing Yugi's face though, he was sure that the question was real and answered with a small smile on his face, the one he reserved especially for Yugi when he was feeling down. "I like it. It explains a lot of things that I've been thinking about over the years I've lived here about that castle."

"So a war really did happen," Yugi whispered, "and hundreds of people probably died." Tears fell from the elf's violet eyes and landed on the ground. A breeze flew by them and ruffled Yugi's hair so it covered his face, almost as if it was sensing his wish to hide at that moment.

Yami knelt on the ground, ignoring the voice in his head telling him how he'd get an earful of Tea's rambling later on about him getting his good clothes dirty. He used two fingers to lift Yugi's face up by his chin to level their eyes and he gently shook his head. "Not at all," he said quietly.

Yugi stared at him with watery eyes, disbelief written over his features as clear as the words on a fresh-print book.

"I'm not saying some people didn't die or that nobody got hurt, but it didn't turn out at all like you think," Yami explained. Instead of continuing, the teen took Yugi by the hand and led him back into the house and back towards the library. Yami settled the elf in his lap and creaked open the book, flipping backwards from the feather bookmark to where it explained what happened with the war.

Yugi read silently and, at first, slowly. The further he was pulled into the world within the tome the faster he read until he looked up at Yami with a small, contented smile. "Why can't all things be settled with such agreement? I wish that king were still alive. Then he our high elder could do something," he commented.

"I'm afraid not all things can go the way we want them, Yugi," Yami retorted with sadness lacing his voice. He hugged Yugi tightly to his chest, resting his chin easily on the smaller's shoulder. Yugi leant into the embrace happily.

At that moment a light knock on the door startled the two of them. Tea stood in the entryway with a gentle and knowing smile on her face. "Excuse my interruption, but I thought you two might be hungry. No one has seen you all day," she pointed out. "Dinner is waiting for you in the dining room with a special treat." She grinned before bowing slightly and then turned to leave, the feathers of the duster tucked in between her skirt and the bow of her apron bouncing swiftly.

Yami rolled his eyes and urged Yugi off his lap with a light push. "I am getting a little hungry and now my curiosity is peaked," his stomach growled with fervor as soon as he finished and light blush covered his cheeks. Yugi giggled behind a small hand before his own stomach let out a rumble of its own. Yami quirked an eyebrow with amusement and took up Yugi's hand in his own, leading him to the kitchen. He knew that when the dreaded day came he would miss the elf when he finally left. But for now, he would enjoy the time they had together.

Yugi stared at the table with wide, delighted violet eyes and mouth watering with a vengeance. Never before had he seen such delectable foods where he wouldn't be scolded for even being in the same room as them. "C-can I really eat this," he asked for reassurance.

The crimson-eyed teen nudged him forward into a chair with a chuckle. "Of course, Yugi, I would never let you starve or let you get any less than you deserve. Have as much as you wish."

With astonishment, the elf stared at Yami, "Really?"

"Really," Yami repeated.

"Honest, truly?"

Yami chuckled and sat down. "Honest, truly," he promised.

Licking his pale lips and unknowingly drawing Yami's attention to his small mouth in the action, Yugi stood to get a better look at the table. Contrary to the way he was acting, there wasn't a royalty's banquet on the table. On either side of the table was pristine, white plate and shiny, silver utensils to use. In the center there was an identical plate a size smaller than the other two with two, triangular cut pieces of the chef's best chocolate cake with a cherry on each slice. Around the center plate were other assorted foods that Yugi couldn't wait to try out. There was a basket of fresh, various fruits to the left of him and a steaming tray of two juicy and seasoned steaks to the right of him. In front of Yami there was steaming vegetables and in front of himself a searing bowl of pasta with a delicious sauce poured over it.

"I just don't know which to pick first," Yugi admitted, unable to take his eyes of the miniature feast in front of him.

Yami smiled and started to serve himself, knowing Yugi would follow suit soon enough. Just as he predicted, a few minutes later Yugi placed a little everything on his plate and savored it like he'd never eat again. The older enjoyed watched the elf's antics and they ate in a comfortable silence. When the time came for the cake, however, Yugi stumbled once more.

Waving his hands in front of his face with exasperation he exclaimed, "No, no, I couldn't!"

With a small grin, Yami rested his elbows on either side of the plate and enclosed his fingers, resting his chin on them to watch Yugi casually. "And why can't you," he asked curiously.

Yugi pushed away from the chair, scooting the furniture across the floor as he did. He fumbled with the hem of his shirt with nervous hands. "You've already given me so much and I'd only be asking for it if you spoiled me with desserts too. At least let me repay you in some way?"

Before Yami had a chance to reply, someone else answered for him.

"I think you've repaid this household more than you could possibly think already. It's us who should be returning the favors to you."

Yugi spun around and stared at the cook with incredibility. "What have I done," he squeaked. He started to tick off his fingers, "I inconvenienced you by suddenly appearing."

Each time Yugi made an excuse for something he was in debt for, Yami also had an explanation ready. "I brought you here because it was only place you could go."

Another finger was ticked off, "I was rude to everyone even when you took me in for the longest time."

"Some people would call that recovering from a life-threatening experience."

"I'm causing your house to have a bad reputation by you treating me so kindly."

"It's referred to as 'good hospitality'."

"I'm an elf!"

"Pointed ears suit you. And since when was racism a problem?"

Sticking out his thumb for his fifth reason, "The room you let me stay was ruined."

"The word 'was' being emphasized. That wasn't even your fault," Yami reasoned.

Yugi was about to move on to his other hand when Yami wrapped an arm around his front and covered his mouth. "You've done nothing wrong and it is wonderful having you around," he admitted, as much as he hated it in front of the chef.

The plump woman smiled at the admission from the young master before focusing on the struggling elf. "Like I said, you've helped more than you realized. After all, we haven't seen Master Yami smi – "

"I think you've said enough," Yami interrupted loudly, making the last word inaudible. Just as he did the doorbell rang and Tea came in a few seconds later.

She bowed slightly, an excited grin on her face and she was bouncing on the balls of her feet eagerly. "Master Yami, Yugi, I think there's someone at the door you'd like to see."

"I wasn't expecting anyone today. Who is it," Yami questioned.

Tea smiled and shook her head. "You have to go see for yourself."

Rolling his eyes, knowing only Tea would fool around in such a way. He thanked her and waited until her and the cook left before spinning Yugi around by his shoulders. He pointed at the chocolate cake and demanded in a playful tone, "You will eat that chocolate cake or you will stay down here until you do. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Yugi joked back, looking down with embarrassment. Unable to resist such a moment, Yami leant down slightly and kissed the top of Yugi's head. He walked away before he could see Yugi's look of unmasked surprise. The elf caught up with him, clutching the back of the crimson-eyed teen's shirt with a shyness that was rare in their privacy together. The front door opened and Yugi's hands and jaw went slack in shock.

Makoto was bowing lowly and only looked up a short while after the door was opened. When he did straighten up though, his eyes didn't look into the young master of the house's, but, rather, sought out those of the staggered elf's.

"Hello, Yugi," he whispered in a rough voice, making it obvious he was trying his hardest not to appear weak.

Yugi scooted closer to Yami, memories of the day his whole world gave out under his feet the day the bartender betrayed everything he ever felt. _What's he doing here _his mind questioned in a continuous loop. The only thing that kept his knees from giving out entirely was the warm, solid form of Yami.

Yami's eyes hardened to a glare as he stared at Makoto, well aware of the effect the appearance of this man was having on his young charge. _He's not getting Yugi back _he told himself firmly. _I won't let him hurt my Yugi again. _He didn't bother to correct himself when he realized just how possessive he was becoming. Why go through the trouble when he knew it was true?


	14. Nothing is as it Seems

Yami glared at Makoto with a hatred he didn't know existed within him. _Or maybe it's jealousy and I'm trying to convince my conscience otherwise _the teen told himself sarcastically.

No matter which way he looked at it though, he didn't like the fact that Makoto was there, in his house, talking to Yugi in his living room.

"Why don't you just go in and sit down with them," Tea repeated exasperatedly for the tenth time since Makoto had arrived.

Yami ignored her. He would no lose his self control over something that should've been so simple. _Besides _he added mentally _I don't even know if Yugi would like me in there or not. I don't want to intrude. _

Tea threw her hands up in defeat, almost losing hold of the duster in her hand causing two younger maids who were eavesdropping to giggle. "This is ridiculous," the head maid mumbled under her breath with annoyance. "Back to work; come on, this isn't a drama fit for an audience. Let's go," she scolded, pushing them towards the kitchen.

The crimson-eyed teen rolled his eyes at her antics, but quickly turned back to the scene unfolding in his living room. Yami grit his teeth as he watched Yugi and Makoto continue to talk, their lips moving but his ears unable to catch the words coming from them. With an annoyed huff, he turned and stalked back to the library, going around the long way so he wouldn't pass by through the living room and be tempted to listen in anymore.

Throwing himself into his chair, Yami pulled up the book he took from the castle and continued to read. The words on the old, musky pages served their purpose to distract Yami's thought of his unwanted guest and his Yu – his good friend talking in the next room. He became absorbed in the text once more and never heard the sound of the door opening or the gentle call of his name. He turned the page and this time he did hear the startled gasp.

Yugi tripped over his feet and landed on his back after catching sight of what the next page, the last page in the book held. He didn't need to look long before it registered. He'd seen the scratchy picture enough times to only need a glance. Yami peeked over the top of the chair and chuckled at the humorous sight of Yugi sprawled out on the floor.

"Is something wrong," he asked jokingly, moving around to kneel next to the elf.

Instead of answering the question, Yugi jumped up and grabbed the book from where Yami sat it on the seat of the chair. He flipped through the pages fervently. Yami looked over his shoulder to see what the elf was looking for and when he did his eyes widened at the plant placed decoratively on the table. The flower was growing at a phenomenal rate and he looked at Yugi who was breathing heavily next to him. Something about the elf was definitely off and it worried him not knowing what it was.

"Here," Yugi shouted suddenly beside him.

Yami jumped and then looked over his shoulder quickly, looking at a picture Yugi's small finger was pointing at.

The design was scratched out like someone was in a hurry to draw it. It was simple and yet intricate at the same time, almost as if it had some important meaning behind it. It was a circle with three lines inside it to form a detached triangle at the center.

_It can't be all that simple though if Yugi looks terrified at the sight of it _Yami told himself, watching Yugi helplessly as tears squeezed out past his tightly shut eyes.

"Yugi," Yami started quietly, wrapping his arms around Yugi tightly, "what's wrong?"

The elf turned in Yami's arms and sobbed dryly into his shirt. His small hands clenched into fists around clumps of Yami's shirt and his shoulders shook with slight tremors with each raspy intake of air the elf took. Sooner than expected and to the teen's surprise, Yugi pulled away shortly after, eyes red-rimmed and little body still quivering, and did something that he'd never done before: he pulled up his sleeves. To anyone but Yugi, the movement was quick and deliberate, as he was merely someone wearing long sleeves on a hot day and was moving the sleeves to cool off some. However, to the elfin teenager, the action couldn't have been any slower. It was more of a teasing gesture and even the mark itself took forever to appear from behind the curtain of his sleeve. Crimson eyes widened and the muscles in his arms tensed with disbelief. His hands, which were still settled on Yugi's shoulders after the elf had pulled away, fell limply to his sides, swaying for a moment before all Yami could do was stare at the blemish on Yugi's wrist.

The image itself looked only like a mere tattoo recently done, nothing like the chicken scratch in the book. It was bolder and much more intricate than the book as well, but it was obvious that the two were indeed one in the same design. Where the circle in the book appeared more like an oval the one on Yugi's skin curved perfectly, almost like someone had used a stencil rather than freehand. Also, the spaces between the sides of the broken triangle were much more obvious in the book to show that the triangle wasn't connected at all and were exaggerated. However, the spaces that showed on Yugi's wrists were mere slits where the edges of the triangle would connect, but it was still obvious that they weren't connected since the paleness of Yugi's skin contrasted greatly with the pure black of the marking.

With a trembling hand, Yami slid a tentative finger over the black on Yugi's skin, half expecting it to smear away like a newly done ink drawing. That wasn't the case with the mark. It stayed on just like a tattoo would, but Yugi flinched either way.

It wasn't out of pain that Yugi pulled away, but out of fright. Ever since he was old enough to comprehend that he was different and the sight of the mark on his wrist was the cause of his parents' never taking him outside without long sleeves on even it was clearing warm outside he had wanted to know why it was he that he was the one who was forced to have such an image burned into his skin. Yugi didn't like to think that he was born with such a curse, that instead he's been kidnapped very young and the image was tainted onto his skin by something evil before he was returned to his family. In his mind though, he knew that wasn't the case. If it were, he knew his parents wouldn't have been so cautious about people seeing it but about Yugi's feelings towards it when he found out. Since his truest desire about the mark wasn't real he would continue with what his parents started and hide it from everyone's sight.

After such a reaction to a simply sketch on an old book though, and Yami's witnessing it he knew he wouldn't be able to hide the truth without his human friend being suspicious of his change in attitude. He would have to betray what he'd been taught so young to do and he pulled his sleeve back for a stranger.

_This isn't a stranger _Yugi told himself though once he'd finally pulled the sleeve back down after Yami had pulled away at his flinch. _This is Yami and Yami treats me like I'm a living thing too. He would never think of me as anything else…would he? _

"W-what is that, Yugi," Yami asked, unable to comprehend the meaning behind why Yugi would have the same design stained onto his skin as the drawing in the book. He knew he could've just looked at the book and read the few words that were left, but he didn't want to think that Yugi might lie to him about it to keep him from reading the book. He wanted the elf to trust him and from the way Yugi was acting about it, it was a personal issue.

Yugi shrugged, unable to find his voice at the moment. The shock of actually having seen the mark in someplace other than his own body and in a book from thousands of years previous was still reeling in his mind. He glanced back at the book he'd dropped on the floor and then back to his palm. He hoped Yami would understand the small action, but a small part of him wished he hadn't even seen it so he could remain ignorant to the fact that he was different from other elves.

As it were, Yami had seen the action and he did understand it. Hesitantly, wanting to give Yugi a chance to take back his silent request if he wanted to, he knelt on the floor and picked up the book.

The old pages of the tome had bent and folded when it had dropped onto the floor and where it had fallen there was a small puddle of dust when the small particles dropped from the pages they clung to at the impact of hitting the floor. Yami took his time straightening them out, still stalling on Yugi's behalf before he turned to the back of the book.

To his surprise, however, the writing alongside the drawing in the tome was unreadable. It wasn't in faded ink or distorted beyond recognition; he just couldn't read it.

The writing that was next to the drawing wasn't anything close to actual letters. It looked beautiful and intricate in its own way. What was written down looked to have been made from a different source than the feather quill the rest of the dialect in the book was written in. The letters were too thick and wavy to have been created from the thin, stiff edge of the plume. Also, they looked to have made by an entirely different hand the rest of the inscriptions.

"Yugi, this writing isn't even in English," Yami explained, tilting the book for him to read.

Yugi took the book from Yami's hand and followed each of the designs with a finger, his eyes focusing on the complicated patterns intently. His tongue darted out to moist his lips and violet eyes narrowed as his finger reached the second line of the strange words.

"Can you understand it," Yami asked curiously, paying more attention to the elf's delicate face and the curves of his cheeks rather than the writing in the book.

"Just barely," Yugi muttered absently, sliding his finger along the page as he continued to read. "It's an old form of elfish writing, almost entirely lost over the ages. I only know it so well from the books my mom and dad brought me while I was stuck in the house. Some of them had writing like this, but I never thought it would come in handy until now." He was biting on the inside of his cheek as he concentrated and never noticed Yami's eyes as they examined the contours of his face.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Makoto's face appeared in the gap the door left. "Yugi, is everything okay? You've been gone for a while."

Startled, Yugi jumped and dropped the text to the floor again. He turned on his heel and chuckled nervously, hiding his arms behind his back as he pushed the sleeve of his shirt back down to cover the mark on his wrist. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry," he rushed out. "I was…helping Yami with something. I guess I lost track of time."

"That's alright, Yugi. You don't have to apologize to me," Makoto chuckled, coming in and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I'm just glad you aren't upset with me."

Yugi made a negative sound in his throat and shook his head quickly, his bangs tickling his cheeks as he did. "Not at all, Makoto," he smiled. Both of them started walking out of the library, Yami watching with jealousy stirring in his eyes. He wasn't going to deny his feelings this time: they were jealousy.

"Now about that question I asked yo – " Makoto's question cut off as the pair walked further from the library.

_Question _Yami repeated. His curiosity had been piqued. _What question did that bartender ask Yugi…_my _Yugi? _He was tempted to follow the two and eaves drop again, but his pride and trust in Yugi wouldn't allow him. _If Yugi – my Yugi – wants to go back to work with Makoto again than that's just fine with me._ His words didn't convince him and he found his feet moving towards the living room without his consent. He stopped himself before he got too close though and the only word he managed to make out before turning to head in the other direction was Yugi's voice confirming something with a confidant, "Yes."

Yami froze and was tempted to go back to listen to the rest of the conversation since he'd heard probably the best part of it, but now his gut feeling was to get far away from the room as quickly as he could. So he did, he trudged up the stairs, tripping more than once, and headed down the silent, abandoned hallway to his bedroom. He knew he shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. He hadn't even heard Makoto's question, but somehow he knew that was what Yugi was saying "yes" to. And, knowing Makoto's feelings about Yugi as well as he did, he could only assume the worst.

_Yugi's going to go back with Makoto…_

Yami told himself that it didn't matter. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't his heart that was making it hard to breathe and that it wasn't because of the possibility of Yugi leaving that made his eyes burn with foreign tears. He convinced himself that if Yugi wanted to leave than he'd pack his bags for him since he was so eager to get out of the house.

When a knock rapped on the door and Yugi's angelic voice caused Yami's ears to perk up as well as his mood he stood and was about to unlock it when he remembered that Yugi was there to tell him his decision to leave.

"Go away," he shouted, hiding his face in his pillow as he mentally scolded himself for allowing his feelings to be so obvious.

"Yami," Yugi questioned, placing his ear on the door to hear better, "are you okay? You're voice sounds raspy…"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone," Yami yelled at the door. He knew he wasn't being reasonably but he didn't want Yugi to see him in his moment of weakness…or that's what he told himself, although his heart clenched tighter as he realized his attitude wasn't going to help change the elf's decision about leaving.

The next thing he heard made his eyes widen and he slid off the bed, staring at the door with his heart beating achingly in his throat. Sniffles and hiccupping from Yugi's end of the door was all the convincing Yami needed to open it. He knelt in front of Yugi, who had slumped forward when the door opened and knelt in front of the door with a tear sliding down his pale cheeks.

"Have I done something wrong, Yami? Why don't you want to be with me anymore," he asked pitifully, eyes wide with such innocence it was no wonder Yami was drawn to him more closely than anyone ever before.

Yami wrapped his arms around him tightly and shook his head. "Not at all, Yugi; I'm not mad at anything," he promised. He didn't know where his previous anger and betrayal had gone, but he knew he could never remain mad when it came to his little Yugi.

Yugi returned his hug eagerly, cuddling his cheek against Yami's neck, his bangs tickling the older's cheeks.

"Yugi," Yami asked, unable to resist asking, "what question was Makoto talking about earlier when you left the library?"

The elf pulled away, smiling gently. "He asked if I wanted to work for him as an employee in the bar. He'd even help fix up my room so I could stay there."

"Oh," Yami's spirits fell once again.

"I turned him down," Yugi finished quietly.

Yami's head jerked up. "You did? B-but why?"

"I don't want to live with him or work for him. Makoto is great…but I want to be with you more." A blush rose to his cheeks and he looked away quickly.

"Then…what was the "yes" you said to," Yami inquired, remembering that was the word that caused him to get so upset in the first place.

"He asked if I was being treated nicely here and if I liked it here….I told him that I've never felt so comfortable in my whole life." Yugi didn't look up when he answered, but Yami could tell his flush had reddened further.

Yami smiled and kissed the top of Yugi's head gently. "I'm glad," he whispered."

Yugi looked up and both stared deep into the other's eyes for the better part of the minute before Yami leant down and pressed his lips to Yugi. His heart leaped to his throat and he could feel Yugi's pulse speed up with his. He knew this moment was what both were waiting for and he didn't want to ever let it end.


	15. Attention to Detail

It would've been quite a scandal to see the elf and the young master of the house kneeling in front of Yami's room, arms embracing each other with their lips sliding against each other with such gentle care. The two of them didn't hear Tea's gasp when she saw the two of them nor would they have cared. Of course, they also missed her knowing smile as she quietly placed the basket of laundry against the wall to give them privacy. She left soon afterwards.

When Yami's hand came up to caress one of Yugi's soft cheeks, his fingers twining with his hair carefully, that they finally pulled away. Both were out of breath, cheeks colored and after-nerves were starting to settle in their stomachs. Yami's hand was still tangled partially in Yugi's colorful hair and partially resting on a pinked cheek. The elf was looking at him in a daze, mouth open in a small "o" and eyes shining with exhilaration.

When the elf's haze passed by shortly after the end of the kiss Yugi looked away, staring at the floor with embarrassment. He was well aware of the admiring stare the older teen was giving him as well as the way his lips seemed to be swollen from their intense encounter. He was breathing heavily and his hands were shaking where they were fisted tightly in his lap, adrenaline rushing through him. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, not sure if he was any good with the caress the two of them had shared or not.

_How long has it been since I first wanted to do that _Yugi asked himself, risking a shy look up at Yami. Air hitched in his throat at the passionate look Yami was giving him.

Yami's hands were still resting on Yugi's shoulders, unable to tear his eyes away from his newfound treasure. He didn't think he'd ever be able to live with himself if he took that step he'd been holding back and finally held Yugi the way he wanted to. Now he didn't think he'd be able to live without the pointed-ear youth. Unable to resist the tempting flesh revealed to him when Yugi turned his head away, he leant closer and nibbled and kissed along his neck. He smirked at Yugi's initial gasp before the elf was putty in his hands. Yugi leaned closer to Yami's kisses and licks responsively and before long his side pressed against Yami's chest and a quiet groan escaped his mouth.

With speed faster than he thought possible he pulled away and slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide with disbelief and a deeper flush burning his cheeks. He sputtered out apologies one after another, the first thing said between them since they separated, and found himself unable to look at Yami. He did long to see the looks he'd noticed the older only turned his way, but his embarrassment was currently ruling over him. When he finally found the courage to actually glance back at Yami, a hand still firmly pressed over his mouth, he found that Yami wasn't watching him with anything short of a pleased smile and a content shine to his crimson eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered out once more, his voice muffled by his hand.

Yami smiled gently and pulled Yugi's hand away from his mouth. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to be with you like this," he admitted quietly, his own blush staining his cheeks lightly. "I didn't even know the true extent of my feelings until I thought you were going to leave with Makoto."

Yugi looked down, fiddling with his fingers. "And what are we, Yami," he asked boldly.

The older faulted, not sure what to say. "I-I don't really know what we are, Yugi. What do… you want us to be?" He was almost afraid at what the elf's response would be and half anxious that it would be what he too wanted.

Biting the inside of his cheek, the elf looked away. Only when Yami turned his head back to face him with two fingers guiding his chin did he actually swallow around the ball lodged in his throat.

"You can tell me, Yugi, please. I want us to be honest with each other," he told the hesitant elf, unable to resist placing a chaste kiss on his cheek that lingered until he moved downward to place a series of kisses along Yugi's neck.

Yugi bit his lip against another unwanted moan that started to form in his throat. He found it hard to concentrate with Yami's ministrations however enjoyable they were and he allowed a small shiver as he leant into him. "Well, I," he stuttered out, "I want us t-to be like this," his breath hitched when Yami nipped at a sensitive spot right behind his ear.

"Keep going," Yami encouraged, suckling where neck and shoulder met, his hands rubbed soothing circles into his other shoulder.

"I want to be able to hold you without having to have a reason," Yugi continued more boldly. "I want to kiss you whenever I want without having to be comforted. A-and I," he stopped abruptly. His eyes stared with shock at the floor and his mouth continued to move even though no words came out.

Yami pulled away, watching Yugi with a steamed look. "Yes," he egged on, "tell me what it is."

"And I… don't want anyone else t-to have you," he rushed out before covering his glowing face in his hands. Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi tenderly, nuzzling his nose in the other's soft skin of his neck.

"Of course," he agreed with a whisper. "I want that too." He ignored Yugi's look of sudden surprise at his quietly admitted words.

A cough interrupted the both of them and Yugi tensed in Yami's arms while the older remained calm as he looked down the hall where Tea stood with a pleased smile on her face. Yami wanted to curse at her and tell her to leave them alone, but repressed the urge and calmly asked in a bored tone, "Can I help you with something?"

"Mr. Makoto is asking for Yugi, Master Yami," she bowed politely, only doing it because she knew it irked the young master since it was too formal. Yugi stood and brushed off the imaginary dust from his clothes in a nervous gesture. After a quick nod to Yami and a quiet, "thank you," to Tea, he hurried off down the hall and disappeared around the corner, unable to look either of them in the face. It was at that moment when Yami narrowed his crimson eyes at the head maid, standing highly with his arms folded across his chest in an arrogant manner.

"You have impeccable timing as usual," he told her sarcastically.

"You're one to talk," she teased. "How long have you actually wanted to kiss that boy and you now get around to it. I was just about to ask him out myself just to watch you squirm."

"A gentleman doesn't squirm," the older replied coolly. "And Yugi is anything but a child so don't refer to him as such."

Tea snickered, "Oh, of course; you wouldn't settle for anything less would you. You're much higher than that, aren't you?"

"Don't you have chores that need to be finished," Yami frowned. He wanted to go be with Yugi and arguing with the head maid wasn't getting him any closer to his goal. He may have been gone for only a few minutes, but already Yami was missing Yugi's smooth touch and delectable skin. _This is going to a fine thing to be obsessed with _he wanted to roll his eyes at the thought.

"Eager to get rid of me? Or is it that you're eager to leave," she asked shrewdly.

Yami grit his teeth. He refused to lose his composure to such an infuriating woman. She may be his best friend, but she never let up when it came to annoying Yami. "And you wonder why it is that I'm not interested in girls," he mumbled grouchily as he passed by her, knowing she would catch the words.

Just as he predicted she would Tea pretended to act affronted. "How dare you, Yami? Your words hurt me."

"And the sight of you is blinding me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Yugi and escort his guest from the premises. I think he's overstayed his welcome."

Just as he was about to turn the corner he heard Tea's worried statement: "Don't hurt him, Yami. You aren't the only one who's grown attached to him and I couldn't bear to see him cry again because of someone who's wronged." He nodded even though he knew it wasn't necessary.

Yami passed by the library on his way to the living room where Yugi and Makoto's voices could be heard in a low murmur. He peaked in for a second and saw the old book from the castle was still sitting inoffensively on the seat of the armchair inside. Curiosity aroused within him as he remembered the elfin letters Yugi was looking over on the same page as that mark on his arm. _I wonder what it means. _Shaking it off, he put it to the back of his mind to deal with later and continued towards the sitting room, inwardly eager.

The pair sitting on the couch looked up at Yami's entrance. Makoto didn't seem surprised by his appearance, more like he was actually expecting the crimson-eyed teen to have come in a lot sooner. Yugi, however, was taken completely by surprise and immediately looked away out of embarrassment and nerves. His cheeks were once again flaming with the memory of the heated moment in the hallway and he couldn't help but wonder what else Yami had in store for them when they were alone the next time.

_Why am I thinking this now of all times _Yugi scolded himself. _Makoto's here and I should be paying attention to him! Not indulging in fantasies that might not even come true. There's nothing special about me that would keep Yami attracted to me so the whole thing will blow over soon enough. Yami will get bored with me and then hopefully things will go back to how they used to be. _Just that thought alone though made a terribly ache break out in the young elf's chest. He didn't want Yami to be bored with him. He meant what he had said in the hallway about not wanting the older teen to be with anyone else. Yugi was happy with Yami, happier than he ever thought possible in the "human world" and he didn't want to lose the satisfaction he just found.

"Good afternoon, Lord Yami," Makoto greeted, not noticing Yugi's face display his inner debate.

Yami nodded, "Afternoon, Mr. Makoto, how are you?" The older teen did notice Yugi's face contort with different emotions, but tried to focus more on the guest.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just asking Yugi here if he would like to come stay with me at the bar again as an employee."

Crimson eyes narrowed, unnoticed by the bartender, and he hummed with feigned interest. "I see, and his answer?"

"I told him," Yugi started loudly before Makoto could answer the question, looking pointedly at Yami so he wouldn't get the wrong idea, "that I'd rather stay here with you."

A sense of pride and smugness overcame Yami and he couldn't help the slight smirk that appeared on his face at the comment. "Whatever you like is fine with me, Yugi," he replied offhandedly. He wouldn't show any outward signs of affection in front of strangers, even though it was impossible not to know all the townspeople's names when most of them were always at the house on business with his father. However, he saw Yugi's somewhat hurt look and wanted to hold the elf closely and tell him that he wanted him to stay too. Instead, he looked at Makoto and stated firmly, "I think the men of the town will get quite edgy if you stay from your bar any longer, Mr. Makoto. I believe you should be getting back to work."

The man looked at the grandfather clock in the hallway and nodded. "Yes, I didn't intend to stay here so long. If you'll excuse me," he stood and picked up his coat from the arm of the sofa. "Yugi, it was wonderful to see you again and I hope we'll be able to spend more time together in the future. If you ever decide to come work for me at the bar then I'll be more than happy to arrange it."

"Of course, thank you, Makoto. I'm glad we were able to talk," Yugi smiled cheerily, his inner debate now cleared up.

The both of them escorted the bartender towards the door and the elf waved him off enthusiastically while the young master of the large abode turned stiffly and walked away. Yugi caught up with him and hesitantly reached out to take hold of Yami's hand, not caring if any of the maids saw and gossiped about it. Relief surged through him when Yami's long fingers curled possessively around his hand and tugged him closer to his side.

"Why don't you like Makoto, Yami," he asked quietly, hoping he was assuming correctly.

"I'd dislike anyone who tried taking you away from here," was the simple answer.

"What if…I wanted to leave," Yugi asked, jolting to a stop when Yami froze and stared at him, searching his face. "I wouldn't," he added quickly, "I was just wondering."

Yami looked down, "If you wanted to leave then I would let you, but I don't want anyone trying to help persuade you."

The small elf nodded and rested his cheek on Yugi's upper arm. "There isn't anything that could make me leave right now. I only want to be at your side, Yami."

The discussion ended by a quiet, mutual agreement and only when they walked by the library did conversation pick up again. Yami remembered the book lying face down on the armchair and he quickly asked Yugi about it.

Shaking his head, the elf looked down with self disappointment. "I couldn't decipher most of it; like I said: it's almost a forgotten dialect in the elfin realm. I only recognize a few words from books that I've read when I was younger. It's definitely saying something about an elf and wearing an identical symbol to the one in the drawing, but other than that I'm lost."

_So the book is talking about him _Yami pointed out, sure that Yugi thought of the same thing. "I'm sure you'll do it, Yugi," he said encouragingly.

Violet eyes looked up at him shyly and he nodded. "I know I can when you put it like that, Yami." After a few seconds a small blush appeared on his cheeks and he started to worry his bottom lip between his teeth.

"What is it," Yami asked amusedly.

"Can…I mean that…I want to…" he trailed off, too embarrassed to finish his comment. Yami, however, smirked and leant down to place a gentle kiss on the elf's lips. Yugi eagerly returned the kiss, clutching the crimson-eyed teen's upper arms with furvor in his small hands as it began to get more heated.

"Yami," the startled voice tore them both apart. At the sight of the head maid's blushing, frazzled expression Yugi squeaked in his throat and hurried behind Yami, hiding his face in the small of the teen's back. The ruby-eyed young master of the house, however, only crossed his arms and glared at Tea for her interruption, half amused by his charge's behavior. "Honestly, Master Yami, you shouldn't behave so frivolously in the middle of the hallway."

"As you clearly stated I'm the young _master _of this house and I believe that means I can behave however I wish and, if you don't like that, then when you see me conducting myself as such you can simply back away. I suggest you try the very act right now because as you can see I'm clearly busy and I don't wish to be disturbed."

Tea's face scrunched up with embarrassment and anger for both running into such a heated scene and also catching Yami part of that heated scene. She couldn't argue that Yami could do most of whatever he wanted within the halls of the house as long as he didn't disrespect anyone and he looked more to be worshiping someone when she had just walked around the corner. "What would your father say," she asked as a last minute tactic. She knew the question was pointless since Yami could care less about his father's words. Besides, she would much rather see the two of them together since she'd never seen anyone look more perfect for each other.

To further prove her point about his father, Yami smirked, spun Yugi around to his front and proceeded to lavish his luscious neck in front of the humiliated head maid. In return, Tea covered her face with her hands to hide the flush and turned in a huff, almost running into the next three walls she walked by. Yugi blushed at the sudden action and wanted to squirm loose, but Yami's strong hands stopped him and he soon began enjoying the luxuriant attention.

"Was that really necessary, Yami," Yugi asked worriedly, trying to ignore the ministrations Yami was playing on his neck, if only for a moment.

"Of course; she knows it's all playing around. If I knew she was really bothered by it than I wouldn't have done anything."

Yugi nodded and allowed Yami to tug him into the library. He wondered if Yami was going to go back to the book he took from the castle and leant against the back on the armchair with his arms crossed in front of him. Instead of picking up the volume from the disheveled citadel he searched the shelf for another novel.

His finger moved with care, slowly and surely along the numerous shelves. His eyes were narrowed with concentration and his features only softened when he stopped at a particular book. He pulled out hardback with a blue, leather cover and gold calligraphy on the front.

With gentle care Yami moved the tome from the chair to the coffee table and settled down in the now empty space. Yugi watched Yami carefully the whole time with intrigue. He'd never seen Yami look for something so assiduously. After Yami had settled down Yugi, finding an opportunity, surprised Yami when he situated himself comfortably on the other teen's lap, his shirt tugged up slightly, before Yami could bring his book up to eye level. He allowed his head to droop lazily, letting the top of his head rest against Yami's cheek. When a surprised noise came from his humanoid cushion he looked up into Yami's crimson eyes and asked apprehensively, "Is this okay?"

Yami's eyes softened and he nodded, allowing himself to wrap a possessive arm around the elf's slim waist. His fingers skimmed the bit of pale skin that appeared when his shirt had lifted and noticed Yugi close his eyes with gratification, loving how his eyelashes kissed his cheeks. Violet orbs opened only when Yami stopped caressing the soft skin in favor of propping the blue-covered book on Yugi's lap.

After a minute he glanced at Yugi and noticed his wrinkled brow and narrowed eyes scrutinizing the words in the book with confusion. He smiled to himself and went back to the top of the page, starting to read the words aloud in a soothing voice. Yugi smiled contentedly and snuggled in the crook of Yami's arm comfortably, letting his head rest against Yami's chest.


	16. Meeting at City Hall

"Those filthy urchins think they can do whatever they want," the senior Motou's voice bellowed throughout the house.

Yami startled awake at the voice, his arm clutching instinctively around Yugi before relaxing and looking tiredly behind. He didn't care that the book he'd been reading before falling asleep fell unceremoniously to the floor, but only that the sound of his obnoxious father didn't disrupt the dozing elf in his lap.

_I wonder what's got his fit started this time _Yami thought as he watched his father storm by the library for the third time before his form could be heard clunking up the stairs, Tea undoubtedly following him and trying to reason with him like always.

"Yami!" The shout came from down the hall. The teen wouldn't have gone to his father even if the dozing elf wasn't in his lap. Loud footfalls were heard pounding up the stair, a pause, and they were suddenly coming back down and getting closer to the library.

_Stupid maids _Yami grumbled, narrowing his crimson eyes with annoyance and glaring at the bookshelves like it was their fault.

The door squeaked open and a few more steps before his father appeared from behind the chair to come to a stop in front of him. His expression at the sight of the pointed-eared, sleeping elf occupying his son's lap was the only thing that could've gotten Yami into a good mood when faced with his father. The older man's face was scrunched up like there was a horrid stench in the air and his ears were steadily turning pink almost as if an invisible someone was pinched the ends of them mercilessly. Fists were curled at his sides and Yami could only imagine how deep the half-moon shaped nail marks in his pals would be.

_He's such a fish with his mouth opening and closing like that. _Yami would've snorted at the thought if he believed it wouldn't disturb Yugi.

"What's the meaning of this," his father grumbled in a rough voice.

With a raised eyebrow, Yami responded, "I didn't know you were so thick as to not recognize a person sleeping."

The man's teeth clenched and he ground out, "Elves are not people. They are things that are to be used by higher beings to make our lives easier."

Yami's anger began to rise, but he tried to keep it in check lest he wake Yugi. This was one conversation he didn't want his new found love to hear. "Tell me, father," he spat the word; "how can we possibly be the higher beings when we're treating elves like slaves? They can use magic to help things grow and all we do is boss them around and treat them like they're lower then dirt. They have done nothing except do what we say and take it without a fight when it's clear that they could take us down without breaking a sweat."

If it were possible, Yami was sure he would've seen steam blowing hotly from the older Motou's ears they were so red. Instead, the man took a long breath and turned from his son. "Another meeting's been called at the town hall and you're coming with me."

"And what if I don't feel like it," Yami retorted with a heated glare.

There was a pause and Yami began to think his father would rather punch him in the face rather than answer him. To his surprise the man replied. "I don't care what you feel." He walked away and Yami wanted to throw a book at the back of his head.

_Bastard _Yami grumbled, absently petting Yugi's hair and finding it amazingly calming. He watched violet eyes blink open and focus on his face.

"Good afternoon, sleepy," Yami smiled gently.

Yugi looked around for a minute, disoriented. Suddenly his breath hitched and he glanced up at Yami through lidded eyes. "I'm sorry," he squeaked, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine; you were tired." Yami kissed his temple gentle and continued stroking a hand through his soft strands.

The older teen's thoughts wandered back to the meeting he would be attending. Due to his father's attitudes Yami knew it was safe to assume that it was about the elves still in the forest. That was only thing that could get his father ticked off so easily these days and that's only because things weren't going perfect and orderly the way he'd like them to.

_All the more amusing for me_ Yami chuckled silently.

Then another thought entered his head and he toyed with it for a while. He didn't know if this new idea would be helpful or harmful and he certainly didn't want harmful in a bad way. If it was harmful in a way that it ruined someone's plans for the human-elfin war than by all means he should go through with it. However, if it was harmful in a way that it hurt Yugi then Yami didn't think he could forgive himself.

Yugi shifted in Yami's lap, resting his head on the teen's chest once more and absently drawing random designs on the loose shirt. Both of them rested in silence, just enjoying being near each other.

"Yami," the younger said in a quiet voice. Crimson eyes glanced down at the elf and the owner made a noncommittal sound. "Can I…have…" His cheeks pinked and he couldn't look Yami in the face.

The older smirked. He found it entertaining how he seemed to be able to know what Yugi wanted most of the time even when the elf was too embarrassed or shy to be able to fully form the question. Tilting Yugi's face towards him he closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently to the other's soft ones. His ears strained intensely as a reflex from their first two kisses and he was relieved that no one interrupted them.

"Thank you," Yugi whispered and closed his eyes upon feeling Yami's hand running through his hair again. "Feels nice…"

Yami's previous idea popped back to the surface of his thoughts. He played with it and finally decided. "Yugi, what do you think about coming with me somewhere?"

"Where, Yami." The elf looked up curiously.

"My father just told me about another meeting with the mayor that I'm being forced to attend. Would you like to come with me or would you like to stay here?"

Yugi clutched at Yami's arm. "You've never left me alone before."

"That's why I'm giving you a choice." Yami smiled down at the elf and rubbed soothingly along his arms. "What do you think?"

"I-I want to come," Yugi stated. Yami thought it was cute how the elf could sound firm even with a stutter.

_Is that even possible…_ Yami shook off that thought and nodded at Yugi. "Very well then; we should get cleaned up. No doubt my dad will escort me to the town hall himself since he knows if he leaves me to fend for myself I'll take my time and arrive just as the thing's ending."

Yugi giggled, placed a chaste kiss on Yami's cheek, and pushed himself off the chair and hurried out the door. Yami listened to the speedy footsteps as they elevated up the stairs and faded around the corner. He waited a few minutes longer, having afterthoughts about what would go on during the meeting and what could possibly be important enough that his father felt the need to bring him along.

Trudging up the stairs Yami made sure to take his time in case Yugi was still getting ready and wasn't decent. He arrived in his room just as his elf was pulling on a dark blue shirt, the end of one of his pointed ears getting caught on the collar on the turtle neck. He squeaked when he tugged too hard and Yami rushed over to help him. Yugi was pouting cutely at him while the older teen straightened out his collar.

"What's the matter, Yugi," Yami asked, though he was sure he knew the elf was just embarrassed about being caught in such a situation.

"That hurt," the elf sulked, rubbing at his abused ear.

Yami leant forward and nipped the pointed ear playfully. "Poor, baby," he crooned, kissing his cheek. "Finished getting ready?"

The elf nodded, wrapping his arms around Yami's chest and inhaling his musky scent. "I like the shampoo you use. It makes you smell like strawberries."

"Well, then, let me go make myself smell like strawberries, get dressed, and then we can go with the evil man of the house to the eviler town hall of the city and have a pointless meaning about things I couldn't care less about."

Yugi nodded and watched the crimson-eyed teen pick up a few clothes and go back outside and down the hall to the bathroom. He stared at the window and racked his brain for even the slightest clue of what the elfin letters in the tome from the castle could mean. Absently scratching at the clothed mark on his wrist, Yugi wondered what the old book could've been talking about with him and the triangular design. When rough hands started to massage at his temple and in between his thoughts were interrupted.

"It looks like you're thinking too hard," Yami scolded mockingly. The elf turned around and watched pleasantly with violet eyes at the image in front of him. Black pants with a white, button-up shirt and a loosely knotted tie to finish it off. Yugi was certain that the informal attire wouldn't bode well with his father since they were going to a meeting the older man seemed to think was very important. However, he knew if he mentioned that thought to Yami the crimson-eyed teen would find it less than interesting. "Ready to go?" With a curt nod they both walked towards the door, Yugi clutching onto one of Yami's sleeves all the way to the main entrance.

There was no greeting given or words exchanged at the front door when senior Motou saw them; only a short glare at Yugi and curious stare at his son. Yugi hadn't wanted to get Yami on worse terms with his father so he made sure to have a safe distance between them without his nerves flaring up at once. It would be the first time he actually went out on an "important" errand and he didn't feel safe getting separated from Yami. He knew the older teen would protect him from the people who would try hurting him.

During the short walk Yugi felt like all the eyes of the people they passed were staring at him. He wanted to take hold of Yami's hand to let himself be grounded, but he resisted the temptation with great force. He found it in mind to put his thoughts somewhere else to help him ignore the eyes seemingly glued to his form. He focused, instead, on what the symbols in the book could be. Only when they stopped walking did Yugi's eyes go back into focus and he found himself standing in front of the large, white building.

It known greatly as the town hall, though it was really just the mayor's house with lots of sitting rooms with badly painted rooms. Yugi found himself thinking that Yami's house was a lot nicer, but he'd only heard rumors and he didn't want to go assuming things. It would only be just like the people who assumed all elves were there for the humans' convenience.

Inside the building it was mostly painted white along the walls with a creamy beige color bordering the corners. There were thin tables, five altogether with three on the left and two on the right going down the hallway where the stairs were and each one separated by a door. Each table had a short, fat pot with flowers cluttering each one. Yugi thought it was a little cliché, but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

All the doors were open and Yugi looked through each one as they passed by. The first one was a living room looking area, a small fire was seen crackling in the fireplace. In the second room was a library of sorts with books scattered even worse than the neglected one in the rundown castle, if that should've even been possible. In the next room was a kitchen with a few women bustling around with feather dusters sticking out the backs of the aprons and a delicious aroma filtering out from pots on the stove. The room after that the door was closed as well as the fifth door.

Yami's father led them quickly up the stairs, ignoring the other people were looked up as they walked by. He squeezed through the snug fitting stairs where three other doors appeared. All three of them were closed, but the older man went to the last door placed right next to the window and knocked confidently on it.

"It's me," he said gruffly. The door opened immediately and a man barely taller than Yami appeared. "Mr. Motou, come in, come in. Lord Yami, so good of you to join us; you will introduce your friend?"

The three of them were bustled in and took a seat at the large, rectangular table in the center of the room. There were only three empty seats left, one for the short man and the other two obviously for the Motous. Yami smiled gently at him and ushered him into his own seat, choosing to stand next to the chair and declining the short man's offer to get another chair.

_I have no plans of sticking around soon anyway _Yami told himself. _This way it'll be easier for me to take hold of Yugi and get us out of here rather than if I was sitting down and Yugi was forced to stand._

Yugi paid close attention as the meeting began. Yami found it trivial from the start, but he could tell his elf was only interested because it was mentioned the elves living in the forest who eluded capture. The crimson-eyed teen felt like a heel for not thinking that Yugi would want to know about those elves and make sure they're okay. It seemed like the most obvious thing to worry about along with the safety of the elves still serving vindictive humans.

With a muffled yawn, Yami tuned back into the conversation in and out to catch tidbits that might be important to remember for later dates or to help him understand elves better. So far there was nothing worth listening to. However, there was one part that caused Yugi's form to stiffen beside him and he quickly listened into what was being said.

"…then what'll happen," an aged man questioned with a raised voice. His hair was entirely grey and he had a curly mustache that covered the whole of his mouth.

The stout man who first let them into the room placed his hands tensely on the smooth surface of the table. "If the elves attack then we will have to fight. With so few wild ones left their defenses will be minimal. If we must then the elves in the city will be ordered to attack."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "How can you say such a thing," he shouted, glaring angrily at the men around the table who had nodded in agreement, which was everyone including his father.

"Yami, shut up," he father growled through his teeth, grabbing his son's sleeve roughly.

"No!" The teen pulled back his arm and stepped away from the table. He saw Yugi jump up slightly with worry, but settled back down just as easily when he saw Yami wasn't going anywhere. "No, I won't be quiet! How do you expect to force elves to fight their own kind? There's no way you'll be able to do that. Just ask, Yugi." Yami pointed to the chair in front of him where the only elf in the room flushed with embarrassment.

"Yami," Yugi whispered. One of his hands self-consciously rose up to tug nervously at his ears while his eyes darted around to land on each of the faces of the men around the room.

There was a collective gasp around the room and all the men stood and stepped away from the table as though Yugi smelled of something foul. Amethyst eyes looked around worriedly as he heard the whispers about his ears and what Yami was thinking bringing one of _them _into the mayor's house.

_How could they possibly have not noticed something so obvious before? Yugi doesn't have anything covering his ears _Yami huffed mentally.

"You know, if there is a war between the humans and the elves I'll definitely be siding with those of the elves. I can't believe I was born into a species that could treat others with such cruelty." He grabbed Yugi's hand and toppled the chair to the floor pulling the elf from the seat. "We're leaving, Yugi."

Yami dragged Yugi from the room and down the narrow staircase once more.

"Was that really necessary to say such things," Yugi panted as he tried to keep up with Yami's long strides.

The older didn't look back or slow down as he answered. "Completely; I meant ever word I said. They have no right to try forcing such an order down your throats and expect you to obey. Wasn't I right?" At the question Yami stopped and looked back at the elf.

Yugi almost walked right into Yami's back, but stopped with a sudden jerk. "Right?"

"About it being impossible?"

"Well…" Yugi looked at the ground, shuffling his feet in the dirt. "I'm not sure about impossible, but it certainly would be beyond difficult. Elves are very loyal and would have to be beaten close to death," he finished quietly.

"Close to death or not, the people in this city would still make them fight if only to prove they're so-called stronger than the elves. I believe…that the elves are much stronger though. After all, they remembered their promises told in that old tome and were still abiding by them where as humans forgot it entirely. Even the signed contract is no where to be found. I'm sure if you were given the chance you'd find the signed document hung somewhere in your forest in a very important place."

Walking back silently the house seemed to take longer than walked to the mayor's house. No one interrupted them and there was no person who stood in their way. It was somehow clear to everyone that something very big had happened in the town hall concerning the two of them.

_I don't know if the document is still in the forest or not. All I know is that it was forbidden to leave the forest for reasons unknown _Yugi thought, worrying his bottom lip.


	17. Secret of the Mark

Yami and Yugi sat in comfortable silence in the living room. Tea was slumped in the armchair adjacent to the couch where the duo sat. She was in complete shock and she didn't try hiding the fact.

"I can't believe you, Yami," she kept repeating in awe. "Your father's going to end up disowning you one of these days if you keep defying him like that."

The young master of the house only shook his head. "Do you really think I care about that? I could've been born into poverty and be happier than I am in this house. The only thing that's made it worth being here is Yugi. If it weren't for him I probably would've ran off to Bakura's place a long time ago."

"You're cousin's house," the head maid gasped. "You two never get along though."

"We get along better than my father and I," Yami pointed out.

Yugi's ears twitched and he sat up a little bit. "Who's Bakura?"

Yami rolled his eyes and reached over to the cupboard next to the couch, fumbling through it for a second before pulling out a dusty covered book. After blowing off the dust he opened the cover and flipped through a few pages. He stopped at a particular page and pointed to a picture with three boys in it, one of them being a younger version of Yami. "This one's Bakura," he said, moving his finger over to the boy in the middle with spiky, white hair.

"He's handsome," Yugi said with amazement, aware of the jealous, yet playful glare being sent his way. "And this one," he moved his hand over to a bleached blonde male.

"That's my other cousin, Marik. Bakura and him are the dynamic duo; always causing mischief. I haven't spoken with either in…" He started to count on his fingers.

Tea rolled her eyes. "It's been six years."

The elf looked up in shock. "Six years," he repeated. After a confirming nod, he looked back at the pictures with saddened eyes. "I wouldn't be able to it," he whispered, causing both pairs of eyes to land on him. "My people are very close with each other. Losing contact with even one of them for an extended period of time can be heart breaking. Just being away from…everyone for this long has been difficult." He paused and then swallowed around his constricted throat. "I wouldn't have been able to make it this long without you, Yami." Yugi looked up with bright, violet eyes with tears shining in their depths.

"It's been over a years, hasn't it," Tea commented. At Yugi's nod, she continued. "Just imagine how all the elves have been taking it. Not just the ones in the city, but the ones in the forest as well. It's no wonder now how such peaceful creatures could think of war."

The three of them sat in a more strained silence at the remark. Yugi felt his heart clench in his chest at the thought over a possible war. He couldn't bear to have so many people die. Yami had been right back at the meeting. The elf had been shocked when the young lord had been outraged about something that everyone else in the village seemed to think was natural. The crimson-eyed teen was the only one who looked at the elves as living creatures and for that, Yugi was certain that Yami was someone who he could be with for a very long time.

When his ears twitched and he looked towards the hallway he wasn't expecting something glass to suddenly crash to the floor and a loud voice practically scream Yami's name. All of them jumped, but Yugi was the only one who had to cover his ears. A kiss to his forehead and arms wrapping around his quivering form gently was the only thing that made him open his clenched eyes.

"Let's go see what that old bat wants now," Yami joked. He took Yugi by the hand and led him out to the front door where the teen's father stood red-faced and fuming with anger. At his feet was the glass vase with flowers and spilt water soaking into the carpet.

_He should've been created as a teapot he steams up so much _Yami thought with amusement. He made sure to keep Yugi safely behind him while he mirrored his father's menacing glare.

"You're ruining everything with that…that thing in this house, Yami. I don't see why you keep it around."

"He," he emphasized the word, "is very precious to me and nothing you say or do is going to make me give him up."

If possible, the man's face heated up and became a bright red hue. Yami would've smirked if he didn't think his father would go berserk and start breaking everything in sight before heading straight for him and Yugi with a shard of glass.

"Elves were put on this world to serve people, Yami. Why is it so difficult for you to understand that?"

"What I don't understand is the way you people think," Yami snarled. He grabbed Yugi's hand and started to lead him up the stairs. He only got a few steps when a meaty hand on his shoulder grabbed him and threw him back. All air flew out of his lungs as his back hit the wall and his ears rang with the worried sound of his name and the deeper growl.

The room spun around him when he blinked open his eyes and he saw Yugi watching him with large, concerned-filled eyes. His father was standing directly in front of him with an enraged expression on his face. Using the wall as a leverage to stand, he balanced himself and motioned Yugi to go up the stairs. The elf bit his lip, but when he noticed the older man glaring sideways at him he turned and stumbled up the stairs.

Tea, who was looking around the corner, wished there was something she could do to help the young elf. He'd looked so terrified and the only person who was capable of calming him down was detained in the hands of his father. The lord of the house was furious and the head maid knew Yami had no chance of getting away this time until he was dismissed. By the way Yami gestured to Yugi, the young master knew it as well.

Yugi stared out the window with tears threatening to fall from his violet eyes. His hands were fisted over his ears in desperate need to block out the muffled shouting coming from downstairs. Yelling, cursing, and sometimes an occasional sound of something breaking could be heard.

_How do people put up with this _Yugi questioned as he stared out at the people. None of them looked to be at all curious about what was happening on the other side of the Motou's front door. _Don't they hear it at all? _

A knock on the door and Yugi jumped up. "Yami," he called anxiously as the door started to open. His hopes fell when he saw Tea step in and closed the door with haste.

"They're still arguing," she said, though it was obvious when something glass was heard smashing. Yugi flinched and looked back out the window again, still no sign that the people heard or cared about what was going on in the estate. "I brought you something to help get your mind off of them." She reached around her and untied the knot in her apron, laying the white cloth on the bed. Yugi noticed there was a large, hidden pocket on the other side of it and watched as Tea pulled out a familiar book.

She grinned weakly at him just as another crash echoed from downstairs. "I thought it would help get your mind off things. I see you and Master Yami reading it quite frequently."

The book was the one from the castle and Yugi took it from her gently, wrapping his arms around it in a hug to keep himself from shivering. "Thank you," he whispered tensely.

Tea watched the frightened elf for a while, noticing how he flinched with every sound that indicated something breaking and clenching his eyes against the louder yells that would follow for a second. She rubbed a hand along his arm soothingly. "Hey, are you okay?"

Yugi shook his head and leaned into her comforting embrace, pressing his ears against her clothes as a way to block out the noise.

"I know it seems pretty harsh, but I wouldn't worry about it too much," the woman explained. "Those two are constantly arguing and lots of things get broken all the time."

The elf looked up at her with a sad, tear-streaked face. "Is that why nobody cares what's going on?" At the maid's confused expression he pointed at the window. "If I care hear them almost clearly from up here, then shouldn't they be able to hear them walking right by the front door."

"Oh, Yugi," Tea sighed. "It's just like I said: they're forever arguing. Everyone in this city knows nothing they did would help. So don't you worry about it, okay? Yami will be just fine when he comes back upstairs."

Before the head maid could head back out the door, Yugi latched onto one of her arms. "How long do they last," he pleaded, more tears gathering in his eyes when he hears a loud something hitting up against the wall.

"Sometimes they only last a couple of minutes. Other times…other times they last hours." Yugi's eyes widened with terror and Tea quickly tried to reassure him. "I wouldn't worry about it though. Yami knows you're up here so I'm sure he'll finish it as quickly as possible. After all, they're usually much loud than this so it's obvious that one of them is holding back."

Yugi nodded and watched the young woman go. He hugged the musty book to him tightly and stared at the floor. The elf didn't want to be alone, but he knew that Tea and other people around the house had duties.

_Just remember what Tea said, Yugi. Yami will be up here soon and now I've got something to do to help keep my mind off things. _

With that hopeful thought in place, Yugi clambered up onto the bed and sad in the middle with a blanket wrapped snuggly around his shoulders and the castle book, as he started to refer to it as, propped on his lap.

He opened directly to the black feather quill. The elfin words and mysterious symbol were most evident against the pastel pages. He followed the intricate designs with a thin finger and racked his brain to think of what they could mean, attempting yet failing to block out the argument happening downstairs.

After staring at the aged pages for so long his eyes became dry and he blinked profusely, the room beginning to spin around him like that feeling you get when you stand up too fast. He held the side of his head, while steadying himself on the bed. Images began to envelop him, pictures of his bedroom back in the forest and of the mountains of books piled up in all corners of his room.

The pages of his book began to mentally flip in his head like he was looking at them for real. Everything was so clear and even the excitement he felt at a new book was beginning to rise within his chest. All shouting in the house ceased and only words could be seen in front of his eyes.

Designs like masterful artworks and patterns drawn from old age filled his memories and danced around his skull. Everything became clearer and bolder as he searched through his memoirs and grabbed at the ones he deemed important.

As soon as he blinked the room came back into focus and his breaths were coming out in short pants. He hadn't looked at those books for so long he didn't think he'd ever be able to remember them. It had just happened though…everything he'd ever read came back to him so fast he thought he'd just about faint. If he knew staring at the words on the tome's pages for so long would suddenly flip an imaginary switch than he would've done it long ago.

With a renewed vigor and a strange excitement, Yugi looked back down at the elfin dialect and read with wide eyes and a held breath.

Yami barged into his room half an hour later, seething through his teeth. His back hurt from being slammed roughly against the wall numerous times and his throat was already beginning to bug him from yelling so loud. He was half expecting to find Yugi curled in on himself sobbing his heart out and scared out of his mind. Yami was hoping the elf would never have to witness one of those confrontations. What he found instead of Yugi arched over the book he took from the castle with a blanket clutched around his shoulders and a finger poised stiffly on a specific marking inked onto the page.

"What's the matter," he asked curiously, sauntering over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

Yugi jumped, not having heard anyone come into the room. He was amazed that he hadn't even noticed the yelling at stopped. The book had drawn him in and he must've been reading the same thing a million times over again.

Instead of answering the question, however, he stared back down at the wrinkled pages and read in a monotone voice. "It has been prophesized on this day, by the last of the High Seers, that the elf that shall bare this mark will save the two worlds. He will unite them and thus ending the cataclysmic and devastating casualties caused by the second Great Human-Elfin War."

The room rang with silence and neither of the two boys moved as they stared at Yugi's rarely exposed mark.


	18. Twists and Tricks

Yugi stared with an unspeakable shock at the worn pages in front of him. His hands were shaking and his whole body was tense. Violet eyes stared blankly as something warm started pouring into him.

_Mommy? Can I play outside today?_

_No, Yugi, it's too dangerous for you to go outside. _

Clenching his eyes tightly, he shook his head to rid himself of his bombarding memories. Each one hit him one after the other and everything became clearer to him.

_Papa, why do I have to wear long sleeves? It's hot._

_Because you have to, son. It's too dangerous for your bare arms to show. _

An unspeakable rage started to fill the young elf as lie after lie spilled from his parents' lips.

_Why do I have this funny mark on my wrist?_

_Sweetie, it's a scar; we've been over this. You were very young when you burnt yourself and got that mark. _

_What could make such a symbol though?_

_I don't know, honey. You just came home crying and saying how you burnt yourself. _

"They were lies," Yugi ground out. "My whole life has been a lie."

A tapping sound at the window caused Yami's head to spin around. He gasped as he saw a vine tapping at the window and numerous other ones were beginning to join it. The whole room darkened as the window was overtook by the plants and there was no proof of the town outside left.

Suddenly, a woman screaming echoed through the house and a minute later Tea burst in. "Master Yami," she gasped, "I don't know what happened. All the flower pots exploded and the plants are going crazy!"

Yami looked back at Yugi and felt a loss at what to do. He cautiously moved towards him, calling his name gently. He was just in arm's reach when the window burst and glass flew inward into the room. Tea's screamed echoed around the room and she collapsed to her knees as shards bit into her arms and legs. She covered her face with her hands, crying loudly out of fright.

Tiny glass fractures embedded themselves into Yami's face and he flinched lightly at the slight sting to it. He recoiled his arm when a large piece had spliced through his shirt and stained with red as blood dripped from his slashed limb. His face was cut up and rivulets of blood snaked down his cheeks and soaked into the white collar of his shirt.

The entirety of the room managed to get covered with either large or small shards of the broken window. The vines were the only thing that had managed to get out of the outburst unscathed. Winding and bending like earthworms in the rain, the vines slithered into the room through the broken window and wound their way around the three occupants.

Tea slapped away the offending green plants as they crawled closer to her. She shrieked as more and more came towards her and she jumped, running over to Yami and hid desperately behind him. Both of them were backed into the wall and along the barrier until they hit the corner. Yami placed himself between the attacking plants and Tea, his body entirely focused on the problem in front of him but his eyes and mind more attentive on Yugi's huddled and quivering form on the bed. Now that there was only two directions the vines were going in, however, Yami's eyes widened with realization that the plants were in fact purposely separating Yugi from the room's other occupants.

Yami dashed forward, calling out Yugi's name. He was still sore from his father's outburst downstairs and being slammed repeatedly against the walls and even against the stairs a couple times, but he was intent on getting to the elf. The vines had different plans. They twisted and tangled themselves around the crimson-eyed teen's feet and pulled violently and all air rushed from Yami's lungs as he hit the carpet face first. Fear burrowed deeply in his chest and his heart raced with desperation as he saw the form of his dearest treasure disappearing more and more with each second that past.

He pushed himself off the floor and tried once more to reach the bed. The green snakes knotted around his arms and across his chest to pull at him. The very force they used made it harder for Yami to breathe, but nothing mattered more to him than reaching his Yugi. With tears burning in his eyes and his whole body made up almost entirely of the weaving plants now, he used the last source of energy he could find within his weary form. He found himself suddenly free and at the foot of the bed, Yugi almost entirely hidden from sight beneath the tangle of green. He knew there wouldn't be much time before he was fighting to get away from the vines once more and Yami started to pull hastily, shouting for Yugi.

Hope was the only thing that kept Yami pulling and fighting with the increasing number of vines, some of which had thorns that dug into his hands fervently with each tug, but even his hope was beginning to wear thin. Suddenly a flash of skin was visible and Yami grabbed for it, relieved when he felt his hands wrap around the smaller, yet familiar hand that could only have been the elf. In that short second all movement of the vines ceased, poised in the air like vipers ready to strike. In the silence Yami heard the equivalence of a pin dropping.

"Don't touch me. I want anyone to touch me." The voice was so cold and if it was possible in the given situation Yami would've thought it was somebody else, anybody else who said it, but that couldn't have been. Tea was still in the corner completely forgotten by the vines and the only sound coming from Yami was the blood that pulsed in his ears. It couldn't have been Yugi, but Yami regrettably had to admit that the voice could have only come from the elf.

That moment was only a second, just long enough for the two short sentences to be heard, but they were heard just as loudly as if Yugi had spoken them into a loudspeaker. As soon as the pause ended all the vines struck at once and Yami did the only thing he could. He shouted Yugi's name as loudly and as fearfully as he could.

Pain exploded in his left arm, the one attached to the hand holding rigidly onto Yugi's. Red eyes were shut tightly against the bite, though the hold on the elf didn't lessen by any degree. He could feel a warm trickle of liquid sliding around the curve of his arm, gathering underneath before it undoubtedly dripped onto the carpet.

When nothing else came Yami cracked open his eyes. Wedged into his forearm was one of the thorny vines, the edges dyed red with his blood. All the other vines that surrounded him were only a fingertip's touch away from his skin and Yami shivered at just how close he'd become to being a shish kabob.

Red eyes met teary violet and Yami felt his heart clench with relief that the elf was safe. The injury to his arm didn't matter, the shattered glass nipping at his bare skin and snipping at his clothes was ignored, and all sounds seemed to have deafened. The only that mattered to Yami, his whole world in that moment involved only Yugi and himself.

"You're safe…"

Those words were Yugi's undoing. Crying out, the elf leaped from the bed and landed in Yami's lap, sobbing into his shoulder and clutching fitfully at his shirt as though the crimson-eyed teen would fade away. Stunned for the initial second, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and rocked him gently, cooing shushing sounds in his ear. Neither noticed when Tea left, closing the door noiselessly behind her.

"I'm sorry." The vines in the room shifted and Yami tensed, holding tightly onto his charge. Instead of attacking, however, the green ropes started to move away and out the window where they were clumped together. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" Yugi opened cried, draped across Yami's lap. Only one vine had remained while the rest had vanished with the only trace of them being there was the mess in the room. The one that stayed was the one thrust halfway through Yami's arm.

Yugi pulled away. His eyes were puffy and red, strands of his hair were stuck to the sides of his face and his cheeks were wet with his drying tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi. I know you didn't mean it." Yami's eyes were gentle and Yugi knew that the teen meant what he said. Even the elf himself didn't know something so extravagant would happen, but after thinking about he realized he should've known better. After all, just seeing Shigure and his family at the restaurant made him lose control; whose to say that something has high leveled as being responsible for joining together two feuding races wouldn't doing something even worse than exploding flower pots and causing their roots to grow five times their normal size.

"I'll pay you back for the window."

Yami kissed his elf's temple. "Didn't I say not to worry about it? The window isn't what's important. What you can do for me is go to my bathroom and get a wet washcloth, a bowl of warm water, and the disinfectant bottle out of the cupboard. Can you do that for me?"

The elf nodded, unable to meet Yami's eyes. Instead, he could only stare painstakingly where the vine dug underneath the teen's skin. _What have I done? _

"Yugi." The stern words knocked Yugi out of his self-reverie. The elf understood the unspoken order and he nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

Yami shook his head and kissed Yugi sweetly on the lips. After separating a short second later, Yugi sucked in his bottom lip nervously and hurried from the room. The teen waited for him to leave before turning back to the vine. Sighing and biting the inside of his cheek, he grabbed the fat, thorny vine and pulled upward.

He could feel the thorns sliding up inside him and he gave a silent cry before yanking the rest of it from his arm. Warm blood pooled the deep wound and trickled around his arm to drip repeatedly onto the lush carpet to join the other red stains. It was at that moment Yugi returned from his short errand.

"I also got some bandages and towels." Yami nodded and motioned Yugi beside him. The elf placed the bowl with the washcloth floating on the surface of the water next to him and he knelt beside the teen's left side.

Soaking and wringing out the washcloth in the bowl, he made sure the towels were underneath Yami's arm, now catching the beads of red as they fell from his arm, and the antiseptic was nearby. Yugi wiped off the excess blood, choking back his unwanted tears.

_Look at what I did. Some savior I'm turning out to be. _

They both sat in silence as the elf worked. Some time during the quiet procedure Yugi allowed the blood-tipped vine sprawled out on the floor in front of Yami's legs to leave. Yami hadn't noticed the action. His eyes were closed and he was trying to focus on anything that wasn't the gaping hole in the center of his forearm. He only opened his eyes when the ripping sound of the bandaging tape sounded through the room.

Red eyes watched as the pale, nimble hands belonging to Yugi worked easily with the bandages and tape. He remembered when he was little and he hurt himself his father would curse and fuss with the stuff before he finally let one of the maids care for him while he sulked in his office. Yami didn't care. He preferred the maids' companies to hi father's any day.

Wrapping the last of the white strap around Yami's arm, Yugi taped the ends down tightly. The elf then took the crimson-eyed teen's left hand in his and kissed the wrist softly. "All done." He was silent for a moment longer before inwardly nodded and, smiling, added, "Mei yadi hisorica kanai isaka nori."

Yami looked at the elf with wonder. "Is that…is that elfin?"

Smiling, Yugi nodded. "It's something all elves say to another when they patched up an injury. It means: May you live on for thousands of moons."

"I don't know about thousands, but I'll definitely live on for a while longer," Yami chuckled. He embraced Yugi with his good arm and then stood up. "We should get this mess cleaned up." Yugi nodded. He carried the bowl and washcloth away while Yami picked up the towels and bottle of sterilizer. To be honest with himself, Yami was actually amazed that Yugi knew what to do with it. The teen thought he would have had to explain it, but it was silent the whole time.

A few minutes later the glass was piled up against the wall and the two young men were sitting on the bed enjoying each other's presence. Yami was leaning against the bed's headboard and Yugi sat in between his legs, lying mostly on his chest with the older's arms wrapped around his upper body. The elf was sketching invisible squiggles and shapes into Yami's shirt while the older watched with a clouded expression. A knock on the door caused both of them to look up.

"Master Yami," Tea peaked her head in through the crack she made in the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Tea, of course; come in."

The head maid walked in, her hands fidgeting behind her back with a piece of crinkling paper. "I see everything's cleaned up. I'll send someone in later to get rid of the glass."

"That would be nice," Yami stated, more interested in what she was trying to hide from his view. "Is something the matter?"

"N-not at all, Master Yami," Tea stuttered. "It's just that…well…this just arrived for you." She pulled out the paper from behind her back and handed it to Yami. The address was the thing that made Yami's insides cringe.

"It had to be them, didn't it? Why on earth are they writing to me?"

Tea shook her head. "I haven't heard your father mention anything about it."

Yugi looked at the scratchy human writing. "What's it say? Whose it from, Yami?" Curiosity was etched across the elves face and Yami was sad to admit that he too was a bit interested about what the devastating duo themselves had to say to their only other cousin.

"You remember those two boys I showed you in my photo album, Yugi. Bakura and Marik?"

Yugi nodded. "It's from them."

The crimson-eyed teen tore the top of the envelope off and pulled out a folded and wrinkled piece of parchment. He stared at with distaste as though something nasty might crawl out from the inside of the paper, but when nothing came he opened the letter and read the contents aloud.

In the letter there were two different handwritings. One of them, something more like a scribble than actual writing, Yami recognized as Bakura's. The other, which was undoubtedly Marik's, was only a little bit neater and slanted more to left than straight up-and-down lettering. It started in the scribble.

_To Our Dearest 'Lord Yami', _

_We know you miss us terribly so we've devised a plan. Alright, so it was my mother's idea, but still. Lady and the old man were invited to some fancy Christmas party and the invitation strictly says no children. As you know, those crackpot, old fools some people call my parents still think of myself as nothing more than an infant and the same goes for Mar's. _

The last word, which Yami knew was Bakura's cheap way of writing his partner in crime's name, was scratched over multiple times but the word itself was bolded as if to stand out from the scribble. The letter continued.

_Any-who, that bastard of a father of mine decided that I haven't seen you since years ago and thought it would be nice to spend Christmas together. Hope you don't mind, but even if you did there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it now. _

Multiple dot marks were blotted on the parchment like Bakura was tapping while trying to think of something to write next.

_Well, see you in a week. Will it be a week? Yeah, by the time you get this letter from the snail mail postman it should be about a week. _

The writing changed to Marik's barely neater writing.

_If I find out that you laughed at Baki's stupid nickname for me I swear I'll hang you by your neck from your chimney when I get there. _

Just like "Mar", "Baki" was also scratched out repeatedly with the same bold trying to stand out against the chicken-scratch lines.

_Oh yeah! Baki and I have a surprise of sorts for ya. Pops and old maid got us... "presents" you could say. Although, it was months ago when we got em, but you'll see. Later Lordi!_

_Devilishly, _

_Bakura and Marik_

Both of them had signed their names with flourishes. The two names were the only thing remotely neat about the letter, but Yami knew that was because both of their parents had at least forced them both to do a proper signature since they were able to write their names. Just in case by some miracle they actually had to sign some important document or another.

"They have…interesting ways of writing," Yugi commented, taking the letter and tracing the ink marks with his fingertips with amazement. "I like the way you read," he added offhandedly, a blush staining his cheeks.

Tea chuckled behind her hand. "Your father will want to hear of their arrival. I'll let him know they're dropping by for the holidays." She left swiftly.

Yami nodded and watched as Yugi stared sadly out the window. Even his ears seemed to have drooped with his sudden drop in his mood. "Is something the matter, Yugi?"

"The holidays – that's why they're coming right? It seems like some kind of important tradition."

"It's something like that, yes. It's supposed to be a time for families, but it's just been some of the closer maids and me for so many years. My dad doesn't really celebrate."

Yugi nodded. "I see."

"There's only one thing I don't like about any of it. Of all things, the place I have to live is located in such a place that Christmas doesn't get to be white."

The elf looked up curiously. "You mean snow?"

"Yeah; a white holiday season would be great I think, but it'll never happen," he sighs. "Nope, what I'm worried about now is what their parents got for them this time. As long as it doesn't blow up or make too much noise I'll be happy with it."

"Yami?" The older teen looked up questioningly. "You'll teach me about this 'Christmas' and 'holidays', won't you?"

The crimson-eyed teen laughed, and hugged Yugi closely. "Of course, Yugi. I'll make sure you aren't left in the dark." He kissed the top of his head.

Author's Notes:

Sorry it took so long. Between studying for finals and then my laptop, the one and only computerI own, starting to crash and die everything's been really hectic. Hope you enjoy.  
Oh, and a note about the elvin phrase thingy: I made the whole the language thing up myself. Not from Lord of the Rings or any other book/movie that might have an elvish dictionary in it.


	19. Expected, Yet Unwanted Visitors

Yami stared with more distaste than he ever thought he could muster at the front door. His arms were crossed over his front and his eyes were glazed over with an aversion that was only a few notches below pure hatred. Yugi stood at his side, hands clutching onto Yami's sleeves as his eyes reverted back and forth between the front door and Yami's sullen face.

Another knock sounded loudly at the door and Yugi felt Yami's muscles tense for the third time since the initial rap. From the corner of his violet eyes he saw Tea bustle in with annoyance.

"Honestly, Yami, you could show a little respect. They're here to spend time with you," the head maid scolded.

"No," the crimson-eyed teen male snapped rudely, "They're here because they can't act their age."

Tea rolled her cobalt eyes, obviously not wanting to get into a debate when there were guests standing right out. She unbolted the locks she had no doubt Yami had latched when he first heard the arrival of his cousins. It was common knowledge in the house that Marik and Bakura would've let themselves in if the door wasn't locked. There was also no doubt in Tea's mind that Yami would get a kick out of standing there all day listening to Bakura and Marik shout through the door for someone to open the entryway.

Bracing herself, Tea undid the final latch and jumped, out of instinct more than anything, away from the wooden barrier. As expected it flew open and there stood two males, matching cocky expressions on their faces.

One was an albino and his hair spiked outward and reached his shoulders with an almost silky appearance. Yugi recognized him as the one Yami said was Bakura. He had sharp, narrow coffee-colored eyes and a smirk confident enough to knock down the most sure of people. He was dressed richly (Yami knew it was to show off how wealthy his family was) with a silk, button-down shirt dyed a blue that shined almost as brightly as the sun. The pants he wore were of leather or something very close to it, though Yugi didn't think that this man would put anything half way when he wore something. A mere imitation just didn't seem good enough to fit his personality, even the elf could figure that out by looking at him. His boots were a shiny black with gold buckles around each of the ankles. To finish his flush ensemble a heavy and highly fashionable, charcoal cloak blanketed his shoulders and tied with a silver buckle across his neck. He was the one who opened the door; the evidence was his hand that grasped the handle.

The other was only slightly taller than Bakura and Yugi familiarized him as Marik. He, like his white-haired counterpart, was elaborately dressed with an assertive grin on his face. A satin top of a black color shone underneath his own rich purple cloak, also clasped with an argent fastener over his neck. His pants were the same as Bakura's as well as the boots on his feet. His bleached blonde hair was also spiked and settled at his shoulders and his narrow, shadow-violet eyes sparked a flame of nervousness inside Yugi that the elf shifted further behind Yami's tense form, clutching at his shirt tightly.

Yami glared at the banes of his existence, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something particularly nasty to the two of them in front of a lady. Tea may have been his best friend and had to clean up the messes his father and him created after one of their rows, but he wasn't about to start cussing like a renowned sailor when she was right there. Instead he clenched his fists and ground out, "Bakura, Marik, so good of you to come," _at a decent hour _he added silently.

Bakura focused on Yami before his eyes wandered to the smaller and much more pointed-eared form behind him. A grin found a way to his face. "Yami," he said, his voice was rough and somehow managed to sound just as high-classed as his wardrobe. "You don't write you don't visit; how are we to stay close if you can't be bothered to spend a few minutes to send a letter?" Of course, he failed to realize that he hadn't done the same; the same for Marik.

The bleached-blonde male was ignoring the exchange, however. He was looking around with curiosity and, like Bakura before him, spotted Yugi and a grin of his own appeared on his aristocratic face. "Why, Yami, you never even bothered to tell us that you received an elf. I'm hurt."

"Of course," Bakura added, startling Yugi when the words came directly next to his ear. While Yugi's eyes were focused on Marik, the white-haired male had made his way next to him. His thin wrists were taken into the much larger hands and it was all Yugi could do not to tremble ridiculously while they were scrutinized. Finally, when they were dropped, Bakura continued his statement. "It was just as I expected. Honestly, Yami, you're much too easy on him; too much trust. He has no bracelet." At this, Marik moved forward and grasped Yugi's hands as well, staring at them with disbelief.

Instead of replying, Yami's eyes narrowed. He knew they would say something about a show of ownership over the elf, or lack of it, but two words struck a suspicion within the red-eyed teen: "him" and "he", people like his two cousins would rather call someone like Yugi "it" and treat him like an object.

Marik straightened and looked towards the door with a smirk. A snap of his fingers (Bakura did the same) and two more forms appeared in the door. The sight of them caused Yugi to gasp and his hands flew to his mouth with disbelief.

Looking much the same as Bakura and Marik stood two elves, though with much tamer and softer looking hair and not dressed as eloquently as the two cousins. The albino was, in fact, dressed just as Yami expected of someone who was just for Bakura's use only. He had on impossibly short shorts and a top went up high enough to show of the expanse of his flat stomach; there were no sleeves. Goosebumps were growing from his skin like the vines had when Yugi lost himself. On his hands were fingerless gloves that reached just below his elbows and his boots were the same as Bakura's only minus the gold anklet. In one of his hands he had a leather strap that was the horse's reins with the jet black horse standing behind him. The thing that captured Yugi's attention the most though was the exposing outfit, but the way the white-haired elf (as well as the bleached-blonde one) held his head up straight rather than bent down to stare at the ground in submission. Around his neck was a choker necklace with curved writing in it (Yugi assumed it was Bakura's name) and it was made in silver.

"I would like to introduce you to Ryou, my personal servant," he added with a prideful and cocky emphasis. After Bakura was done speaking there was a short pause before the slightly shorter albino bowed his head, bringing it back up a couple seconds later.

Yugi's eyes wandered to the other elf, like Marik to Bakura this elf was also taller than Ryou. It didn't surprise the violet-eyed elf though that he didn't recognize either of the two. After all, his parents did keep him under strict house arrest most of his life. Unlike Ryou, however, this elf had on tight leather pants that acted like a second skin and a brown, velvet-looking vest that tied by a cord braided like a shoelace down the front of it, causing only a vertical line of skin to be visible. Also like Ryou, this elf's head was held up and he had a necklace with swirls of writing engraved on it (Yugi guessed it was Marik's name just like with Ryou's necklace) and it looked to be made of gold. In his hand was leather reins attached to a chestnut horse.

Marik moved towards the elf and grabbed a fistful of cloth from his shirt, yanking him forward and kissing him none too gently on the mouth. Yugi's mouth fell open, but he quickly collected himself. Yami didn't make any outward motion. When the tallest of the four pulled away he pulled Malik flush into his side with a smirk. "This is Malik, my personal servant as well," he accented.

"Aren't you going to introduce your little toy to us, Yami," Bakura finally asked, nearly interrupting Marik as he did. The red-eyed teen growled and shoved Yugi behind him so the other two couldn't see him as well.

"I won't have you touching him. Unlike you, I don't use him and I never intend to claim a living thing as my property like one would a pet."

Marik looked bored as he examined his nicely manicured fingernails on his left hand. "That's all well and good, Yami, but a name would be appreciated." The other two elves looked curious as well.

To keep an argument from arising already, Yugi peeked his head out from behind Yami's shoulder. "I'm Yugi," he whispered in a meek voice. The older pushed him back again, shaking his head with a glare on his face. Yami had never looked at the younger elf that way before and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Now, now, Yami, the little guy can speak if he wants to," Bakura said smoothly. He walked around Yami and grabbed Yugi by the shoulders to yank him back into view. Marik and Bakura had a good look at him and it caused a healthy flesh to glow on the elf's cheeks. "There, you see, Yami: he's perfectly capable of being his own "living self", as you put."

Marik knelt down in front of Yugi and took his small hands with his much bigger ones. "Well, Yugi, I'm Marik. It's a pleasure to meet you," he grinned. There was something about that smirk that caused an even worse tremor than Yami's look. When he started moving forward Yugi's eyes widened even larger than the dishes served to the guests for dinner. Yami saw red and he shot forward, but his arms were seized by Bakura. Yugi bit his lip and looked anywhere but at Marik. His arms were being hold tightly and he knew there was no way of him getting away, but he wriggled nonetheless. When he saw the look in Malik's eyes, however, he stiffened. The look on the other elf's face was so heart-wrenching that it twisted Yugi's insides painfully.

Tears mirrored in both of their eyes and Yugi believed that it only could've been the desperate look in his eyes that made the whole freeze before his eyes. Tea moved forward and placed her hand on Marik's shoulder, effectively stopping him.

"If you wouldn't mind, Master Marik, I'll move your things to your room along with Master Bakura."

Both of the teens nodded and the bleached-blonde human stood and moved away from Yugi. "Very well then," he said, straightening out his clothes and signaling to Malik to bring his bags in. Bakura did the same.

"If you wouldn't mind, sir," Ryou said, the first thing any of the new elves said. He was directing his question at Yami and his voice was accented with a foreign tone. "Where would you like us to put the horses?"

Bakura grinned and said, "An excellent question, Ryou. Where would you like the horses, Yami?"

Yami frowned, but turned to Yugi. It was more to get Yugi away from his two cousins than anything, but he directed Yugi to put them in the city's stable just a few houses to the left. "It's slightly hidden, but you shouldn't have trouble if you're actually looking for it," he instructed. Yugi nodded and led the two elves out back outside. While his little elf did that Yugi picked up the bags Tea didn't and followed her up the stairs to where Bakura and Marik would be staying. Not a word was exchanged between them.

Meanwhile, Yugi was nervously walking down the street leading Ryou and Malik to the public stable. The three of them were silence and stayed that way until they were at the stable. While Ryou and Malik tied up the horses Yugi waited by the doorway. It wasn't until they started walking back to the mansion that anything was said between them.

"You said your name was Yugi, correct," Malik asked politely. He may have looked remarkably like Marik but his manners were increasingly better.

The shortest of the three nodded. "Yes, and you are Malik and Ryou, right? I have to admit that you're the first elves I've actually met in a long time."

"And you as well," Ryou smiled. He walked on Yugi's right while Malik was on the left. "It's truly a pleasure to meet you."

"Marik," Malik said suddenly, causing both of the other two's heads to rotate quickly towards him. "He didn't startle you before, did he?"

Yugi looked down. "A little," he admitted. "I haven't really….kissed anyone before. Only a few times and I really don't know if I….was any good," he finished quietly. Something inside Yugi clicked as he remembered the last time he felt scared. He hadn't admitted it like this time, but he knew he probably should if he wanted to get past it. Dread filled him, but he refused to let it show.

The bleached-blonde looked down. "He can be extremely forward most of the time," he explained. "I apologize for his behavior though. It's his way of greeting somebody new who he thinks is good looking."

A blush stained Yugi's cheeks and he looked down quickly. "R-really," he stuttered.

"Absolutely," Ryou contributed.

"I-it's only Marik, right? Bakura doesn't…"

"No way," Malik chuckled. "Bakura only presses his lips to one person." At his statement he jerked his thumb in Ryou's direction, to which the albino elf blushed lightly.

Yugi looked at the two of them curiously. "You two….you know….I mean that…."

Malik and Ryou both nodded. "Yes, but don't let them know you know anything. They can be quite harsh in public, but when it's just the two of us alone they're quite sweet. Bakura just doesn't want anyone to know. The same as Marik," Malik said.

They arrived at the house with the three male humans waiting for them. Yami quickly took Yugi by the hand and brought him to his side, placing his hand on his shoulder and squeezing it just enough to be a pressure on him, but not an uncomfortable one. It comforted the elf to know Yami was there just as much as he was sure the teen was reassured by his hand being there.

Marik twisted his arm around his elf's waist and held him against his hip. Bakura rested his arm around Ryou's shoulders. For a short moment to the humans and a very long one the elves there was a silence so thick it rang in their pointed ears.

"It's been a long journey," Bakura finally announced. "I think we're going to rest in my room." He tightened his arm and led Ryou up the stairs.

"I believe we'll do the same," Marik agreed, bringing Malik with him as he turned around and followed the albinos up the stairs.

After they were gone Yugi was turned around to face Yami, the teen's hands clasped tightly on the elf's shoulders. "Did they do anything to you?" Yugi shook his head. "They weren't acting anything like those scums of my cousins?" Again Yugi shook his head. "You're absolutely positive?"

At this Yugi placed his hands over Yugi's gently. "Yami, you're worrying. I'm fine. I promise."

Yami licked his lips and quickly looked around before claiming Yugi's lips. He wrapped his arms around his waist tightly and held him just so sweetly that he didn't want to let go. Violet and red eyes closed with coincidence and they held onto each other with such urgency that someone who overlooked the scene now would think they were eternal lovers who had just met after an abundant amount of years apart.

123

Bakura lay down on the bed and relaxed with a large sigh. He watched Ryou stand by the door waiting for further instructions. He sat up and scooted back against the headboard of the bed, stretching his legs out in front of him comfortably. With a gentle smile that he only would let Ryou see he patted his lap and watched the white-haired elf move towards him and crawl over the bed covers and his legs until he was settled in between them with his head settled on Bakura's lap.

"You see," he whispered in Ryou's ear, "I told you we'd still be able to be together just like every night." The elf nodded, closing his eyes as Bakura began to massage his scalp and play with his long threads.

The snowy-haired twins lay together like that for several minutes before Bakura rolled them over so he was on top of the elf. With a grin that made Ryou's insides quiver with anticipation he leaned up and waited while Bakura closed the rest of the short distance between them.

123

Marik sat in his whicker chair that sat in the corner of his current bedroom. Malik was straddled in his lap with a leg on either side like a horse. The human wasn't at all shy about doing what he wanted. He leisurely slid his hands along Malik's back and enjoyed the soft, sweet sounds that elicited from his throat.

Placing a kiss on Malik's open mouth he scooted the elf closer so their hips were flush against each other. "I don't think there could ever be a way for me to tire of those sounds," he said, suckling on the tanned skin of the elf's throat.

"I won't tire of you doing anything to me, Marik." Him and his human had had the same exchange of words many times before. Each time the taller male was in such a mood and began the conversation Malik knew he was to respond with his own set of words. Afterwards Marik would never fail to satisfy him.

123

Yami and Yugi lay in their shared beds as soon as the older thought it was "safe" enough to go upstairs. He wouldn't explain to Yugi that when he said safe he really meant that it was entirely void of unwanted sexual noises echoing in the hallway. Knowing his cousins as well as he did he was sure one if not both were getting their pleasure time in after a week-long ride from their city to his.

Nearly asleep Yami was withheld from sleep when Yugi shook his shoulder lightly. With a voice that made all sleep inside Yami cease to exist Yugi mumbled something with hot breath on the older's bare chest. "I'm scared…."


	20. Invitation

IMPORTANT

AN: Hey everybody! I've got a quick question I would like to ask you before we get on to Chapter 20. I was thinking about publishing this story into an actual book and I would like to know everybody's honest opinions about what you think. Naturally, I would change things like how the characters look and their names and more likely then not any lemons that will be involved in the future would be omitted, along with some other things. So please let me know what you think?

No, the "123"s don't mean anything. They're just page break because for some reason the tildes (the squiggles) don't show up.

123

Nearly asleep Yami was withheld from sleep when Yugi shook his shoulder lightly. With a voice that made all sleep inside Yami cease to exist Yugi mumbled something with hot breath on the older's bare chest. "I'm scared…."

Yami sat up on an elbow looking down at his elf with shadowed eyes. "Yugi…."

Violet eyes closed softly, eyelashes kissing his rosy cheeks with a delicacy Yami envied. Yugi shifted closer to Yami, hiding his face in between neck and shoulder while his arms wrapping around the human's torso with such intensity Yami wasn't sure if he should begin to worry or not. Wrapping his arms around the young elf, the crimson-eyed teen kissed his temple softly, hoping that Yugi wouldn't need too much persuasion to open up. If he did Yami didn't think he could be able to handle it. He was never very good at comforting people and he was never sure if he was getting somewhere with it or just making the situation worse.

"I'm scared," Yugi repeated again. Yami felt hot tears fall around the curve of his neck and slide down his side. When he pulled away to look into Yami's worried crimson eyes Yugi bit his bottom lip and averted his eyes to look around the room instead. Yami guided Yugi's face to look back at his with the use of his thumb and two fingers. He could only hope the up creek expression he was giving Yugi would be enough.

The elf closed his eyes for a second before nodding, more to himself than to Yami. "That book….what I'm supposed to do," he whispered with a hoarse voice. "I didn't know how to say it before, but something Ryou and Malik said to me on the way back….but I'm scared."

Yami looked down at Yugi softly. Leaning down he kissed his cheek and held him tenderly, not enough to crowd him but still closely enough to let him know he was there.

"What if I can't do it, Yami? What if I let everyone down? I'll never be able to live with myself if I don't succeed and everyone is counting on me." After each sentence Yugi's voice was louder and Yami quickly pressed his mouth to the elf's in an efficient way of quieting him.

He hushed him and petted the colorful hair affectionately, doing all the things his mother used to do to him to help calm him down. "Everything's going to be fine," Yami breathed. His consecrated attentions towards the elf seemed to be working and he gave a mental thank you to his mother for always being there for him even when she's no longer alive.

"Yami…." The quiet voice broke through Yami's line of thinking and he looked down at the small elf with soft eyes. "Everything's going to be okay, isn't it? You won't leave me right? Even if I mess everything up?" Tears shown brightly in the violet irises and nimble fingers clutched tightly around Yami's arms. Yami's heart clutched painfully with each beat it took, it reminded him greatly of the one time he went too far with his father and the man ended up holding his throat tighter than usual. Shaking off the more depressing thoughts he rested his forehead to Yugi's.

"You could never ruin anything in my eyes, Yugi," he told the elf. A slight blush with a pink tone rose on Yugi's cheeks and Yami continued as he saw a lone tear slide down of his cheeks. "You're perfect in every way to me and I would never change that for anything. So don't worry about what anyone else says or thinks. For right now I want you to be Yugi because that's what I care about most. Just be yourself and do things at your own pace and if anyone gives you any lip about it they'll have to deal with my less attractive side."

Yugi giggled, his hand coming up to his mouth as laughter started to spew forth. Yami mocked annoyance and he sat up in the bed, putting his hands on his hips. "What are you laughing about? I'm entirely serious." Right after saying that he stuck up his chin and hmph-ed in a girly fashion, acting like how he sees Tea act when he insults her. The action only caused a larger tirade of giggles from the elf and soon Yugi was laughing outright, curled up on his side holding his ribs painfully while Yami continued to act insulted.

The playfulness lasted for a few minutes longer with the end result having Yami straddling Yugi's waist, tickling him mercilessly and the young elf choking for breath and his hands alternating between holding his ribs and trying to ward off more of Yami's attacks. Both were in much higher spirits by the time they both had to stop and catch their breaths. Rather than sad droplets, tears of laughter ran freely down Yugi's cheeks in clear rivulets and the same mirrored on Yami's face.

Rolling off to the side, Yami collapsed beside the elf on the sheets and held the violet-eyed youth to him. "Feel better?"

"Much," Yugi grinned widely.

With a smile Yami kissed him deeply on the mouth, enjoying the sweetness that was Yugi. The kind of sweetness one could easily become addicted to if exposed for too long and Yami had no qualms getting drunk off the elf. After all, if one is to become high than there's no better way than with the love of your life.

_Love…I didn't think I'd ever find it _Yami told himself as he watched Yugi settle into his side and close his eyes once more. _However, in Yugi…..I think I just might find it. _With a smile Yami kissed the top of Yugi's head, tangled his fingers in the soft, multicolored tresses, and closed his eyes with a tired sigh.

123

It was later in the day when Yami and Yugi found themselves alone again. To the two of them it seemed like Bakura and Marik were going out of their way to follow them around and badger them with senseless questions and even more inane stories of how the two of them pulled a particular prank on someone. Each one seemed more ridiculous than the last and Yugi found that it was entertaining to listen to them no matter how much Yami disagreed.

Yami collapsed with a sigh in the overstuffed armchair located in the library. Yugi watched with a glazed over expression, deep in thought about Christmas and the things the older teen had explained to him. He knew enough that it was a special holiday where families got together and celebrated by exchanging gifts.

Yugi blushed slightly and looked away from the crimson-eyed teen long enough to get over his embarrassment. He'd already decided shortly after he'd been told about the exchanging of gifts that he definitely wanted to get Yami something. The big day was teetering closer though and still Yugi didn't know exactly what that something would be, let alone when he'd get the chance to get it.

It had been forever since the two of them actually went out on the town though. They go outside, but they never go further than the stables. In fact, that's the only place Yugi had been to the whole month and that was to show Ryou and Malik where to drop off the horses. He'd barely noticed the sparkling decorations and the delicious smells wafting through the air, but after having a chance to think about them he wanted to explore.

A squeak issued from his lips when arms wrapped around his trim waist and lips pressed lightly to his cheek. Red eyes watched with amusement as a red blush covered Yugi's face and the elf chuckled nervously.

"What are you thinking about so seriously over here," Yami asked, one eyebrow raised with playful suspicion.

Thinking quickly Yugi clasped his hands together behind his back and smiled cutely. "I was thinking of how I was going to get a kiss out of you," he said smoothly. He didn't want Yami to know what he was thinking simply because he knew Yami enough to know the teen would berate himself for keeping Yugi locked up when the elf was used to the outdoors.

Smirking, Yami tugged the violet-eyed youth by his shirt playfully and kissed his lips sweetly, suckling on his bottom lip for a short pause before pulling away. "Is that what you wanted?"

Yugi nodded, slightly dazed for a different reason now. Yami worked like a drug on the elf and each time they touched it never seemed to be enough. The elf didn't want to hover too closely, but he also didn't want to wander too far and the conflicting emotions inside him made his head ache more often than it should. Every kiss or affectionate touch made Yugi that much more addicted to the person that was Yami and he was drowning in the love he felt towards him.

_That has to be what this is, right _Yugi would continuously ask himself. _It's got to be love. I've never felt such a powerful feeling before, but deep within me I know that I'm right. _

"Good," Yami nipped at the tip of his ear, relishing in the sudden yip from the elf, and gathered him in his arms. They settled down in the chair and Yami kissed him sweetly once more. Yugi naturally had no objections and happily indulged in the attention he was getting.

_There could be a good thing to Yami's cousins _Yugi thought mischievously, opening himself for the red-eyed human beneath him. With the twin terrors, as Yami referred to them most of the time, the teen easily got warn out and tensed making sure they didn't break anything or do anything stupid. Yugi would be the first thing Yami went to in order to relieve that tension and he always admitted to feeling "better than he ever felt before" after thoroughly fooling around with Yugi.

Yami's hands wandered further down and he enjoyed the low moan that vibrated in Yugi's chest. He pressed up as he pushed the elf's hips down and nearly in unison matching groans of pleasure tore from their lips. One hand slithered up underneath Yugi's shirt and toyed with one of the dusty-pink nipples hidden underneath. Yugi's breathing hitched before he sighed and closed his eyes, surrendering himself entirely to Yami.

The elf found that each time Yami and him were together in such a way the ruby-eyed teen would be bolder that the previous time. The first time his hands had gone underneath his shirt and Yugi had been so startled that the mood had been broken beyond recognition. After that though Yugi was prepared for each new step Yami would take with him. That initial action was followed by hands wandering further down, kisses moving further south, and once they'd been so heated and gone that articles of clothing had been removed. It hadn't gone any further than that though before Yugi got nervous and they had slowed down. They still hadn't gotten past that last piece of clothing though and Yugi could tell that his lover ("Is that what we are," Yugi would question himself) was getting frustrated no matter how much he tried to hide it.

_Soon _the elf promised himself after each one of their remarkable sessions together. _Soon I'll be ready and I'll be able to make him happy._

123

"Isn't that the hottest thing you've ever seen," Malik drooled from where him and Ryou watched from the doorway. Or rather, Malik unblinkingly stared with a pool of saliva gathering in his mouth and Ryou bit his lips nervously and continuously strained his neck looking up and down the hall like he was in the middle of two people playing a ferocious tennis match.

"This isn't right, Malik. We should go," the albino tugged at the other elf's shirt with no avail.

"Oh come on, it's no different than Bakura and you watching Marik and me those couple times."

A heavy flush burned on Ryou's cheeks and he quickly argued in an embarrassed whisper, "That's entirely different and you know it. Th-that was consented and this is spying!"

"Okay, okay," Malik grumbled, moving away from the crack in the door. "But it's still the hottest thing I've ever seen." He looked over his white-haired companion before a fit of chuckles attacked him and Ryou clamped a hand over his mouth hurriedly before they could be found out. Paranoid, he looked up and down the hallway a few more times. Malik tore his delicate hand away and gasped for breath. "I couldn't help it," he admitted when he saw Ryou's glare. "Seeing you in those clothes and acting the way you are is just hilarious."

Another blush covered the elf's cheeks and he pouted, looking away despite Malik's objections. "You know it's not my fault. Bakura likes me in these things and if Bakura likes it…then I'll wear it for him."

"You're too nice, Ryou," Malik said, obviously flirting as he settled his hands on Ryou's trim waist.

"Stop it," the elf batted away the other. "I thought we were here to talk to Yugi."

Malik pouted at being knocked away so easily, but quickly forgot about it and nodded with a large smile on his face. Ignoring Ryou's protests he grabbed his hands and burst them both into the room.

123

"Yugi, we have something we need to ask you," Malik announced loudly, dragging a reluctant and, as usual, scantily dressed Ryou behind him.

During the short time they'd been there Yugi and Yami both learned quickly that Bakura and Marik treated the elves as though they weren't any different from themselves and, for their respect, they only asked for one thing in return: to wear the clothes they bought for them. Yugi knew exactly how the two other elves felt about the arrangement though. After all, if Yami asked something similar like that of him than he would do it without a second thought. The three of them knew how lucky they were.

Yugi blushed hotly, looking away from the other two quickly while his small hands clutched tightly onto Yami's shirt. The human teen merely sighed, though he originally wanted to scream and shout like a little child being dragged from the toy store during Christmas. It wouldn't do to make a fuss, especially with the two elves. They were at least tolerable whereas his cousins were just plain unbearable.

"What do you want," he asked, though he made sure to put an edge in his voice.

Ryou whispered in Malik's ear. "You see, he's upset now."

"Don't be absurd, Ryou," the bleached-blonde elf said, waving his hand around nonchalantly. "He's just sexually frustrated and trying to make us the ones to blame."

"What," Yami shouted, sitting up. He would've tossed Yugi off him completely if a hand hadn't been wrapped around his waist. Yugi's blush heated up and he couldn't look anyone in the face. "Get out! Just leave!"

Malik's face scrunched up in mock disappointment, but he didn't leave despite Ryou's urging to do so. Pushing off the hands pulling at his long-sleeve shirt he moved forward and leaned down, smiling innocently at Yugi. "Yugi, Ryou and I have a question for you."

Hesitantly, violet eyes peeked out from behind two small hands and he looked curiously at Malik.

"Hey, hey, there's no reason to be embarrassed." Malik smiled and took Yugi's hands in his, holding them gently. "We wanted to know if you'd like to go shopping with us?" His amethyst eyed were alight with excitement and he was practically jumping up and down on the balls of his feet as he asked. "Marik and Bakura said we could go out, but they wanted someone who knew this town to be with us so we won't get lost or cause any trouble. Please?"

Yami narrowed his eyes. He wanted to say no…well…hell no, actually, but if it meant that the house would be a little quieter he'd consider it. He wished it didn't have to be Yugi though, but he knew there was probably no other way around it. All three of them were elves after all and if they were comfortable around each other then….

"Well….I-I don't know if…." Yugi bit his lip and looked from an energetic Malik, to a defeated Ryou, and then to an annoyed looking Yami before repeating the cycle.

At Yami's sigh three pairs of eyes turned to look at the only human in the room. "Alright, you can go." He looked pointedly at the two elves, specifically Malik, and continued, "But if I find out that you've rough-housed him or caused any trouble at all I'll make sure you and those two nitwit cousins of mine are no longer have to ability to reproduce." Both of the elves paled while Yugi's cheeks puffed out in a restrained laughter.

"Y-yes, sir," Ryou agreed.

Malik, all smiles again, nodded eagerly. "Of course, Yami." He grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him out before another word could be said.

123

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. And yes, you'll get to see the three elves shopping as well as Christmas itself. What will Yugi get for Yami? What about vice-versa? Hope you enjoyed.


	21. December Holidays

Marik dragged Yugi halfway down the street before Ryou finally convinced him to the smallest elf go. He grinned and dropped his arm on top of Yugi's head like an armrest, releasing a loud chuckle and receiving lots of disgusted glares in the process. "You're so adorable," he grinned, watching Yugi look away with a pout. "Aww, don't take it like that, Yugi. You just looked so….so…well, I can't think of the word, but you were so something when you were with Yami."

"Maybe you'd like to buy him something for Christmas," Ryou suggested, pushing Malik's arm away from the violet-eyed youth much to Yugi's gratefulness. At the elf's sudden blush the oldest of the elves knew he hit the spot. "That's what I thought," he smiled with glee.

The three of them walked around the city together, Malik mostly cracking jokes that had either the two others laughing or blushing from the looks they were getting from the townspeople as the oldest just chuckled. Sometimes they looked in stores and others they just looked in the windows to see if anything was good.

Suddenly, Ryou stopped and stared wide-eyed into a store window. The three of them were just about to go down the other side of the street in front of the main gate when he spotted something. Malik crossed his arms and waited for his fellow elf patiently, a knowing smirk on his face. Yugi, on the other hand moved forward eagerly, wanting to see what it was Ryou had found. The albino elf pointed the item out to him and Yugi's mouth fell open while his eyes sparkled with delight.

Off to the side in the window display next to a porcelain doll and an imported tea set was an elaborately decorated music box. Even though the glass separated the three of them their elfin ears could easily pick up the sweet, piano-played music. It filled you with a cloud of happiness while at the same time somehow made you feel a little sad. The outside was a dark, ocean blue with vertical, glossy silver lines, one going up each side of the box. The lid that sat next to the playing device was shaped like the top of a gift with a ribbon of silver flowing over the edges elegantly.

"It's beautiful," Yugi breathed, his breath puffing out to create a circular fog on the glass. Ryou nodded next to him and stepped away from the glass.

"That's the one," he announced confidently. He entered the shop, fixing his hair so the white strands would cover his ears as he did.

It was a few minutes before he came out with the store bag in hand and a pleased smile on his face. He hugged the package to his chest and continued walking down the street. The other two smiled and Malik shook his head before following after him.

Malik was the next who found something. Yugi recognized the store as the one Makoto brought him to buy him new clothes his second day with him. Malik pointed out the vest that the manikin was wearing with a large grin on his face.

"That's so Marik," he snickered. He slithered into the store and disappeared behind the rolls of clothes inside. Ryou and Yugi waited outside, huddled together to keep warm and their breath coming out in short pants with their frozen breath puffing with each outtake of air.

Worries were starting to tug in Yugi's stomach and he leant tiredly into Ryou. He still didn't know what kind of gift Yami would like. The usually stoic male never really talked about his hobbies or talents he might have. In fact, the only thing Yami really showed an interest in was that book they picked up from the castle.

_Perhaps he likes to read _Yugi wondered. _There are all those books in the library. _However, the image of the mark that bled on the last pages of the old tome as well as branded permanently onto his wrist told him otherwise. _He was only interested because it had something to do with what's going on now…now? Maybe he likes current events. _Similar thoughts continued to drift and out of his mind, each one more convincing than the next. His train of thought didn't stop until Malik sped from the shop eagerly, causing the two cold elves to jump.

"It's perfect! Even more so than I first thought," the bleached-blonde elf shouted, startling everyone around the group. He pulled out the clothing from his bag and paraded it to the other two. "Well, well?" A large grin was plastered on his face as he impatiently waited for his company to say something.

The vest was obviously made of leather and had to be expensive. Yugi self consciously looked anywhere but at the vest. He didn't have any money so he really didn't know how he was going to buy anything for Yami, especially something as beautiful as the vest or the music box.

"Yugi?" Said elf jumped and he looked quickly at the other two with a questioning look. Ryou smiled and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry. We wouldn't have invited you to come along if we weren't going to help you. Malik and I know you want to get something special for Yami."

"How did you…."

Malik smiled and tapped Yugi's cold-induced pink nose playfully. "Your face gives you away."

Yugi smiled. "Thank you."

With an elf on either side of the shortest they continued walking down the street, pointing out things and Malik continuing his tirade of jokes. Warmth filled the inside of Yugi despite the nipping cold of winter. This was the first he'd ever spent with his own kind and he was surprised that it wasn't much different than being with Yami or Makoto. He felt like what he said mattered and he found himself disliking his parents for hiding him away for so long.

By the end of the day and the rest of the shops later the three elves were exhausted. Yugi clutched the small, yet precious package to his chest with a large grin. He'd profusely thanked Ryou and Malik dozens of times when they helped him pay for it. In return for their help they only wanted Yugi to go last when they opened their presents.

Yami opened the door and smiled at the three of them, though it was mostly directed at the littlest elf. "I thought I heard voices out here. Dinner's just about ready and I'm sure you're hungry." The violet-eyed elf smiled and stood up hugging Yami tightly. The human noticed the package clutch in his small hand, but chose not to say anything about it.

The second the two taller elves stepped in they were attacked by their respective humans. Marik tackled the bleached-blonde elf against the wall and half-heartedly tried to grab the parcel in his hand.

"Please," he whined. The sudden childlike behavior startled Yugi but rather than staring wide-eyed he ended up laughing alongside an intent looking Yami.

"No, Marik, you can see it on Christmas!"

Yugi slipped his hand into his human's larger one and watched is profile through half-glazed eyes. The day at been refreshing at the most. He'd gone out on the town, the first time in months, and with his own kind. People only stared at the group because of the loud noise Malik made and those who stared disapprovingly didn't bother him like he originally thought it would. There was no awkwardness and self-consciousness. It was just him and some friends he had a merriment doing it.

Bakura was tickling Ryou's sides mercilessly though no matter how defenseless the albino elf seemed he wasn't about to give the brown-eyed human his package. "Forget it," he was crying through his laughter. Tears streamed down his cheeks he was laughing so hard.

Yami closed his hand around Yugi's and a small smile cornered at his mouth. The small elf smiled and leant his head on the older's arm. _I'm glad I can share this time with them. This is what I've been missing all these years: Friends like Malik and Ryou and humans who don't discriminate like Bakura and Marik…and then….someone I love._ Violet eyes peeked up at Yami and he grinned brilliantly at the crimson eyes shining back down at him.

123

Yugi and Yami were both rudely awakened Christmas morning by two energetic males and air being crudely thrown from their bodies. Violet eyes cracked open when the bouncing of the mattress finally stopped. The first thing he saw was Yami glaring halfheartedly at someone the elf couldn't see. Rubbing sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand he used the other to push the top cover away from his face. At first he thought it was his two newest elfin friends, but taking a closer look he realized it was actually Bakura and Malik. Both had identical, smirking grins plastered on their faces.

In the next few seconds Yugi's body was covered with goose-bumps as the sheets were tossed of him and the chill of the room attacked him, a strong pair of arms grabbed effortlessly at his shoulders, and then he was shivering in a heap on the floor with Yami's voice ringing loudly in his ears.

"…just heave him off the bed like that!" The crimson-eyed teen was at his side next and rubbing soothing circles into his back. His eyes closed sleepily and the hand suddenly left. When he opened his eyes Malik was pouting girlishly with hands on his hips.

"Don't put him back to sleep, Yami," he whined in a shrill voice that made Yugi cover his ears.

Bakura was in front of Yugi next, petting his hair and stroking his ears in just the right spot that, if he were a cat, he would have purred. Yami watched the action with jealously pooling in his stomach for someone else touching _his_ elf so easily. He was ready to tear the fake albino from Yugi when Bakura stopped and looked sweetly into the younger male's glassed-over eyes.

"You want to open presents, Yugi," he asked gaily. The look in his eyes was only too obvious to Yami though. The sparkle hidden in the hazel depths and the way they shined in a way that made him appear younger than he was. Bakura was talking to Yugi simply because he knew Yami couldn't say, "no," to the elf. His cousin had been brought up having to wait for everyone ready to open presents on Christmas.

_Glad to know some of his upbringing is being put to use no matter how manipulative he's being to get his way right now. _

Yugi looked down, tugging at one of his ears roughly. He mumbled something and Bakura leant down to listen. Yami jumped when Bakura jumped backwards, staring wide-eyed at the tri-colored haired boy.

"That's not right," he said with a dry voice. Malik joined his side and both shared a look. Yami crossed his arms and waited. Knowing those two he wasn't going to get answers until the two felt like sharing. Then again, Yugi would tell him if he asked what he said, but something in his gut told him the duo wouldn't allow that to happen.

"I wouldn't allow such an outrageous occurrence," Malik announced loudly. "Yugi, you're coming downstairs." With that he grabbed the smaller elf's arms while, at the same moment, Bakura grabbed his legs and they carried Yugi from the room. Yami followed after them quickly, shouting warnings if they thought they were going to run swing Yugi into something and hurt him.

Marik and Ryou met the four of them at the bottom of the stairs with a very irritated Tea between them. Marik had his arm wrapped around her shoulders loosely, though it was obvious to everyone that he was merely keeping her in place. Ryou just smiled at their comical arrival.

"There's sweets in the oven," the albino announced. If it wasn't for Yami standing next to Bakura, Yugi would've dropped and fell the rest of the way down the stairs when the hazel-eyed human dropped him at the mention of sugary convections. Yami cursed and yelled at his crude behavior but it fell on deaf ears.

Bakura and Malik made a beeline for the kitchen while Tea chased after them, threatening the two of them if they messed up the kitchen. Ryou and Malik helped pick Yugi up off the floor and laughed at their companions antics.

"I'm sorry about that, Yugi," Ryou chuckled. "I forgot how hyper those two can be with sugar."

Marik smirked and slapped the youngest elf playfully on the back. "They're sure to bring platefuls with them so why don't we go set up in the living room and wait?"

Sure enough, the two hyper ones appeared in the living room followed by Tea carrying a plate in each hands filled with sweets and candies fresh from the oven.

"I think you outdid yourself this time, Tea," Bakura laughed, maneuvering a cookie into his mouth and munching happily.

After everyone had finally settled down Tea volunteered to hand out the presents. Bakura was the first to receive a package and he tore into it like it would save his life. When he first saw the present-shaped music box he thought Ryou was trying to pull a fast one on him by wrapping his gift more than once. When he took the lid off though everyone was silent as the gentle melody drifted into their ears like a dream.

"Oh, Ryou," Bakura choked. "It's lovely." He gently placed the music box on the floor and then proceeded to rain kisses on the white-haired elf.

Malik laughed and shook his head. "He's a total sucker for music boxes," he mused to himself. Marik knocked him over the head playfully before pulling him into lap.

"I was getting lonely," he said as way of explanation, though Malik would've sat there with or without one a justification.

Marik was the next one to open his gift. He had his arms wrapped around Malik as he maneuvered his hands to tear the wrapping paper to shreds. Shaking it first he pouted that Malik never made it easy for him to guess before paper started to fly. A pool of glittery blue paper surrounded the two in seconds and the box lid was dropped from the human's stiff fingers as his magenta eyes couldn't pull away from the black leather material inside the container.

No words were exchanged before Malik's neck was forced around by daft fingers and his mouth was attacked by Marik's forceful one. Moans and the sounds of saliva were only heard and Tea quickly blushed and started talking loudly and with random things to block it out.

After the long, yet fulfilling "thank you" from Marik, Yugi stood up before the head maid to touch another present. He took the small package the two elves had helped him wrap the day before and cradled it preciously in his arms. "Yami, this is for you. I wanted to get you something special that showed you just how important you are to me."

Ryou and Malik watched with held breaths as Yugi handed the wrapped parcel to the crimson-eyed human. The elf bit his lip when Yami began tearing at the paper slowly, his eyes narrowly focused on the task. When he opened the white container inside his breath gave out and he stared up at Yugi with adoration filling his eyes. Marik and Bakura strained their necks to see what it was that was so small could cause such a remarkable reaction.

Inside the small back was a small, silver chain wrapped around the inside of the box. In the heart of the winding sequence nestled a silver locket in the form of a circle. From the small hinges on the side Yami could tell he was looking at the back, but even from the backside the locket was already something dear to him for on the rear of the locket, engraved carefully and precisely, was the symbol that was born on the both Yugi's wrist and the last pages of the tome from the castle.

"Yugi," his voice choked. It was hard for the young lord not to cry at the sight of the locket. Yami knew how sensitive the small elf was about the branded symbol and for this to be engraved he surely would've had to show it to the shopkeeper for longer than a stealing glance.

Yugi smiled a small grin. "There's more," he said quietly.

With gentle fingers Yugi turned the pendant around and stared at the beautiful figures carved into the metallic locket. Licking his lips to wet them he mouthed the words that he saw, "Wai Loricyia Yadi Morana."

Ryou and Malik read the unspeaking lips and shared a knowing look. Yugi had debated for so long in the shop about which words would be the perfect ones. They knew now that their fellow elf would never regret his choice.

Yami looked up at his elf with a tear-filled smile. The words themselves sounded like divine words of a melodious note. He knew it was elfish for something, but in his heart he already knew what the words symbolized and meant at the same time. He put the small box on the smooth surface of the table and brought Yugi to them. They shared a kiss as well, but it was neither fast or intense. It was slow and beautiful and it caused everyone to both want to look away out of respect for the couple and watch for how alluring it was to watch them.

It didn't last long for either of the two but it was enough to get their feelings across in so short a time. Yugi smiled sweetly at the crimson-eyed male and mouthed out in Yami's own tongue, "I love you always."

123

New Years was loud and festive for Castle Town. All day people were decorating the city and playing loud, energetic music. When night fell couples were dancing around the fountain and music drifted through the air like the wind at the beach.

Yami, Yugi, and everyone else were watching from the roof. They too had shared some dances, but preferred watching everyone else. Tea had insisted in joining the party though and Bakura had stashed a basketful of paper balls to throw at her every chance they got. Even the maid laughed at his childishness though and even waved back while laughing each time she was hit before continuing what she was doing.

Fireworks exploded in color at midnight and the three couples on the roof kissed for the first minute of the New Year. Yami's pendant reflected with color as each flower of dynamite bloomed in the sky. Bakura's music box mixed with the music of the party below. Marik sported his vest for all to see. Malik's eyes rarely tore away from the amethyst-jeweled ring on his hand. Ryou's hair was pulled back by a leather strap with a matching jacket adorning his shoulders. And Yugi enjoyed the Egyptian blanket Yami bought for him.

As the sun began to rise on the first day of the New Year, Yugi made a wish with all the hopefulness that he could muster. He spoke clearly in the crisp of the cold dawn as everyone slept around him peacefully. "I wish that everyone will be able to live happily every after."

123

Head elf Seto stared out in the new dawn with narrowed, frozen-blue eyes. "Today's the day," he announced to the elders as well as his life mate, Joey. "War on the humans will start at the beginning of the year's fresh moon."

The elves in the room shouted their agreement with fists raised and eyes burning with hatred towards the humans.

"Humans make promises they don't keep. They don't pass down things that should and they don't bother remember things that shouldn't be forgotten. This second war of elf and human will end all things!" Seto watched everyone in the room shout their agreement once more; all except one, however. Joey watched with dull honey eyes at the eager festivities of his fellow eyes.

"Joey, what troubles you," Seto asked, wrapping his arms around his blonde lover.

Staring into the now warm blue eyes Joey replied, "Is war really the answer, Seto? So much blood will be shed and it will be like sinking beneath the humans if we attack them so ruthlessly."

"We're doing nothing but what they deserve, my love." Seto kissed Joey's temple and held the blonde tightly in his arms.


	22. Rushed Plans

Sorry for the long wait, everybody. Everything's just been happening at once lately and it's hard getting any time to myself to find the time to write this chapter. First, school was starting up and that was a job in itself, then I'm looking for a new job, then I caught the flu from my sister when she visited and I was so weak I couldn't begin to think about trying to focus on a chapter and make it good at the same time. I'm not just getting over that, I've got lots of homework to make up, college stuff is coming in bundles now, and with my birthday only a day away now everything's just a big mess.

123

"This is preposterous! How could you allow this to happen?"

Crimson eyes blinked open and the first thing Yami noticed was he was only one occupying his bed. Sitting up, he noticed his violet-eyed elf staring out the open window with a tense expression and clenched fists.

His whole form was rigid and his amethyst orbs were unwavering as he sat statue-like on the sill.

"Yugi," the older croaked sleepily. "What's going on?"

Yugi made no move to show that he heard the question other than the twitch in his ears and the slight flicker in his eyes. As Yami made to get up the voices outside rose in volume and it was clear elves were the topic of discussion.

_No wonder why he seems so tense. After reading that book and finding out about the mark on his wrist he's been more interested in what's going on with the elves than he used to be. _Yami continued towards the window and wrapped his arms lazily around the terse elf's neck, silently comforting him as he gazed out the window. He inwardly smiled when he felt the muscles in his neck become slightly more lax and the elf's back push firmly against his unclothed chest.

"…when you should've been paying attention from the beginning!"

There was a crowd surrounded in front of a medium-sized grey house that Yami knew belonged to one of the people his father worked closely with. He didn't pay attention to the name, but he recognized the man in the center of the commotion as that man. Though the two couldn't see it from their distance Yami knew he had a brown and grey stubble growing on his chin and his head was covered by a mop of a black, dead animal. He also had narrow, beady eyes that always made him look like he was planning something evil. Yami believed he always was so the look suited him.

The person he was arguing with was a small elf, probably only a little taller than Yugi, but definitely shorter than Malik. His hair was the thing that gave him away though. It was a shocking blue color with white tips. His head was bowed and he was shaking his head (or nodding it) depending on what the man was saying. He was quiet at the moment, but sometimes he got loud enough for the duo to hear from the window.

"How could you not have heard, elf? You were right next to the door," the man patronized loudly. Yugi flinched from the sound and rubbed one of his ears with the palm of his hand.

Closing the window, Yami took Yugi's hand and led him from the room. "We shouldn't listen in," he said. "It's only going to ruin the day and it'll be easier to figure out what's going on with all the talk the townspeople will no doubt be doing tomorrow."

Yugi nodded and allowed himself to be pulled from the room. They held hands as they walked downstairs and then into the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, minus Yami's father.

"Master Yami, I know you don't care very much, but I was under orders to tell you that your father had to attend an important meeting early this morning and he doesn't know when he'll be back," Tea announced when she saw the couple walk in.

"Whatever," Yami mumbled, sitting down and starting to serve himself. Yugi did the same, quietly munching around his fork. Tidbits of conversation around the table flowed past his pointed ears, but when he heard about the commotion outside his elfin hearing perked and he looked over to Bakura and Marik.

"Did that wake you up too," he asked curiously, causing the attention to be brought on him.

"Freaking did," Bakura grumbled, rubbing his eyes harshly, whether to prove the point that he was still tired or just because he wanted to Yugi didn't know.

Marik nodded, blowing his bangs from his face. "Damn window was open and everything. You could hear that freak yelling so clearly you'd think he was standing right next to you."

"But on a happier note," Bakura added, turning all eyes at the table to shift, "as least some elves had the courage to escape from people that most likely treated them badly."

Yami placed his fork on his now empty plate, causing a clink to resound around the table. "I know for a fact that man probably beats his elves. He works closely with my father on the trouble they've been having with the elves still in the forest."

"There's been trouble." Marik bent over in his chair.

The crimson-eyed teen nodded. "My father forces me to some of those meetings that he's invited to at town hall in hopes I'll get interested and help him get rid of 'the infestation in the woods.'" He made quotations with his fingers and rolled his eyes at his father's chosen words.

"So what's going on," Bakura breathed impatiently.

"From what I gather the elves have been moving closer to the forest's border and some have even been sneaking around the town and messing up some homes if they can find a way inside. It's all been hushed up, of course, but it seems to me like the elves that were left behind at the initial capture are now making a comeback to get the kidnapped ones back."

Yugi stared at Yami with disbelief. "S-so, Ryou and Malik and…. And even me? We might be leaving soon?"

The room fell silent and water droplets burned the edges of Yugi's vision. With his limbs beginning to feel weak and his face turning pink from the force of his resistance from crying, he turned to go. Before he could go very far Malik and Ryou burst into the room, their array in completely disarray.

"The wind is picking up," Malik said absently, pushing his hair from his face and rubbing his hands together to warm them. Yugi's eyes narrowed and Ryou worded what the three elves were thinking.

"That's not always a good thing."

"A storm could be coming soon," Yugi finished.

The three human boys plus Tea all shared a look of confusion: the elves knew something that the humans didn't.

Muffled yelling from outside pulled everyone's attention from the elves to the main hallway. Slowly with cautious steps, Tea walked out and the six at the table heard the front door open and shut a few seconds later.

"She might be able to find out more than we did," Malik shrugged, sitting down on Marik's lap and stealing a biscuit from his nearly empty plate.

"You two were outside in that," Yami questioned skeptically.

Ryou nodded. "We look just like anybody else if we just hide our looks." For emphasis he pulled up the hood of the jacket he was wearing and pulled his hair behind it. Remarkably enough to the three humans he really didn't look like much of an elf with human clothing on and his odd hair color with pointed ears.

"That is amazing," Bakura said, barely above a whisper. With gentle hands he pulled back the hood and Ryou's hair cascaded flowingly down his back and framed his face gently as it settled back down. "But I like you much better like this." He kissed the elf's smooth cheek and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

Marik stared at the pointed-eared being on his lap for a second. "Your jacket doesn't have a hood though…"

With a smirk, Malik shook his head and everyone watched as his hair swung about before settling down again as the elf stopped. His hair was doing the job of covering up his ears. "Since my hair looks so much like yours I didn't have to worry about hiding it," he explained. He ran his fingers through the bleach-blonde strands for a few seconds and then pushed his hair behind his shoulders again.

The door suddenly opened and shut loudly, causing everyone in the kitchen to jump in their seats. Tea hurried in and quickly shut the swinging kitchen door. Her breath was coming out in short pants and her shoulders were quivering slightly. Yami stood up fast enough that his chair nearly clattered to the flown and he hurried over to her, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

"Tea, what happened out there," everyone heard him ask urgently. Yugi watched with his mouth open in a small 'o' and a pain in his heart that he couldn't explain.

The head main shook her head jerkily, but at Yami's insistence she finally spoke. "Your father was out there," she breathed almost silently. "He was really angry, Yami."

Crimson eyes looked over at Yugi and they shared a look. The elf wasn't quite sure what kind of message his human was trying to give him, but he was sure he was going to find out what once they were alone together.

"He said something to Mr. Spinson…I wasn't supposed to hear it, but I did. Yami…," She looked around at everyone in the room who was hanging on her words carefully. Biting her bottom lip nervously and waiting for a few seconds longer, she pulled Yami out of the room insistently.

Bakura grumbled and huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair so far Ryou wondered whether he would fall back on the floor or not. Marik was in much of the same state as his trouble-making partner. They both wanted to know what was going on and then Tea had to go and drag Yami away into privacy.

_The nerve of her _they both thought as the two disappeared into the hall.

Malik was upset about not getting to hear, but he wasn't going to make a big deal about it. After all, his lover was Marik Ishtar and nothing ever got in his way. One way or another his mischievous human would find out what Tea was worried about. Ryou was of the same opinion.

Yugi, on the other hand, was more worried than everyone else. He was disturbed mostly by the look that Yami had given him and the significance of it. If it was something Tea felt she had to talk with Yami about privately than it had to be bad, right?

Different beliefs and ideas started taking control of his thoughts and each one made him more and more nervous. By the time the two humans returned to the kitchen Yugi was close to running out into the hall and demanding to know what was going on. The looks on the pair's faces wasn't that of nerves at all. In fact, they looked quite calm and Yugi started mentally berating himself for being so pessimistic about what was going on.

"Now that that mess is taken care of," Yami said offhandedly as he sat down and finished his breakfast. Despite the cool air he had about him, everyone could feel the tension that was radiating of the duo.

After the quiet and tense-filled breakfast had finally ended Yami gestured to Yugi and the left and headed up to the bedroom. Bakura and Marik wasted no time in going after them, albeit quietly, knowing that Yami was about to spill everything to the elf. Jealously was at the forefront of their minds, not knowing why Yami would rather tell an elf what was going on seeing as how they didn't know how Yugi was a part of all the was happening between the humans and the elves.

Yami closed the door behind him and stared at Yugi for a long moment. His palms were beginning to sweat as he started to wonder how he was going to tell him what he was told without trying to make it sound like Yugi had to do something and do it quickly.

Bakura and the other three were all crowded around the door with their ears straining to hear what was going on.

"What is it, Yami," the elf questioned nervously. His hands were hidden behind his back, but Yami sure they were clenching and unclenching with apprehension, just as sweaty as his.

Biting his bottom lip, Yami stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around the elf. "Yugi…my father…he said that…" He stopped. Yami wasn't sure if he could drop something like this on Yugi, but he knew he had to do it. The elf had a right to know and it was his duty to tell him, especially when only the two of them knew what the mark on Yugi's wrist really meant.

Yugi's fears were elevated higher and higher the longer Yami spent in silence. "Please, Yami," the elf pleaded, tears prickling his eyes, "tell me."

"Yugi…my father told that man we saw earlier, the one that was yelling at that elf…he said that he's going to push the war further. He and a lot of other men in this city believe that the disappearance of that elf was just the beginning and that they're all conspiring to destroy this place and all the humans in it. They're scared so they're going to attack the elves as soon as possible and take them all out."

It was like a mirror breaking into a million pieces. Different feelings and thoughts were in shards and Yugi wasn't sure which one to look into to hope that it reflect the emotion that he should be feeling.

_The war…is coming closer and I still don't know what to do…._


	23. Elfnapping Culprit

Look, look! I got it out less than a week from the last one. Call this an apology for taking a month or so to get Chapter 22 out. You all might need to review for this chapter though if you don't remember something that Yami and Yugi read. The chapter you would need to look at is Chapter 12: Diaries of the Past. Hope you enjoy hugs.

123

Nudge.

Yugi made a tired moaning noise and turned over in his sleep, his arm resting on Yami's bare chest.

Nudge.

The elf grumbled irritably and moved closer to the human beside him, pulling the sheets higher up to cover the lower half of his face.

"Hey, wake up."

Yugi turned over a final time and his eyes blinked open sleepily. "Wha' time's it," he slurred.

"That doesn't matter right now. Just wake up and we can go." Yugi didn't recognize the voice that was talking, but he felt too heavy-eyed to bother himself with looking up at the person.

"Where we goin'?"

"Somewhere far away," the voice explained. "Come on, hurry."

The statement confused the amethyst-eyed elf and he blinked up at the shadowed figure. As his eyes became more focused he found two narrow, midnight-blue eyes looking down at him and a foreign face framed with silvery blue hair. It took a minute before it registered in Yugi's sleep-ridden mind that the face looking at him was one he didn't know. He jumped back, landed on Yami's chest before falling backwards and knocking the back of his head against the wall on the other side of the bed, shouting from surprise more than fright.

Yami woke up with a start, his hands immediately going to his stomach where Yugi landed on him and looked around, disoriented, to find out what was going on. When he finally noticed the strange elf in the bedroom he sat up straighter and wrapped his arms around Yugi's middle.

"What are you doing here," he demanded. Yugi curled into his side, trying to hide himself behind Yami's larger form.

A few minutes later Bakura scrambled into the room, black pajama pants riding low on his waist. He was followed closely by Ryou, who had white sleep-pants on and a robe halfway on. "What the he –?" Bakura started.

Marik burst into the room with only boxer shorts on. Malik ran in after him, tripping over his feet and landing at the other three's feet. His pants and shirt were mussed up and his hair was blanketing his face, but that didn't stop him (nor anyone else) from staring exasperatedly at the elf standing in the middle of the room.

The unfamiliar elf stared for a minute at everyone in the room before he cursed under his breath and turned on his heels for the open window. Yami bolted out of the bed and skid in front of the window before the unexpected guest could jump out. The blue-haired male looked back and forth between the blocked window and clogged doorway. Trapped, the stranger knew he was busted and with clenched fists at his sides, he mumbled and berated himself in a low voice.

Yugi, who was sitting up in the bed and was rubbing the back of his head where he hit himself against the wall, let himself get a better look at the unknown elf.

His hair was dirty but the color was without a doubt a silver-blue color, almost like it was shimmering with glitter while, at the same time, not. It was messily cut like the boy had done it himself with a pocket knife. It looked as if he was trying to cut it using a bowl or some other round object but the strands ended up being long in the front and short in the back. The elf's clothes, however much of a regal appearance they might've had at one point, were torn and brown with dirt stains, green with grass strains, and colorful with homemade patches for the bigger holes. They were no more high-classed than a beggar who'd been living on the streets for years. His midnight blue eyes were narrowed with hatred as he glared, more at the humans than elves, around the room. The pointed ears on either side of his head were obvious because of the self-haircut. If his hair hadn't already given away his true species, than the ears definitely would have.

"What the hell is going on," Yami demanded, glaring pointedly at the strange elf. His question was responded only with silence and an equally steamed glare.

Gritting his teeth, Marik stalked forward and threw the elf to the floor violently (Yugi squeaked from surprise) and stood over him with intimidation. His eyes were narrowed with anger and annoyance (both because he'd been woken up far earlier than he wanted to be conscience). "He asked you a question so why don't you be polite and answer it? Or are you too high and mighty to do something so simple?" The only reaction from the elf was to turn his head to look at the wall. "Why you little – " He made to grab for the elf, but Malik's arms that he suddenly found around his waist was holding him back.

"Let it alone, Marik. Don't you think there's been enough violence from this stupid human-elf thing?" The question calmed the enraged human and he loosened up, turning his head towards the other wall and glared at it instead. He heard a quietly spoken thank you next to his ear and a feathery kiss on his cheek. His glare easily went away and he wrapped an arm around his elf's shoulders.

Bakura pushed forward and shouted obscenities at the elf. Ryou blushed; more from embarrassment than the thing's that were coming out of his lover's mouth. His eyes looked anywhere but at the intimidating figure of his boyfriend. When his eyes landed on the amethyst-eyed elf still on the bed, his mouth fell open. Yugi was shaking and his hands were covering his ears so forcefully that even the tips were turning red. Acting quickly, Ryou placed his hand over Bakura's mouth and whispered Yugi's name in the closest ear. Looking over at the elf all anger fled from the albino human and he put his hands back down by his sides rather than waving around.

Warmth funneled inside Malik's belly and it kept getting hotter and hotter and he looked from his fellow elves to the elf still lying on the floor, to Marik, and then to the other two humans. He repeated this action a few times before the warmth became too much to bear and he exploded. He shoved Bakura and Ryou out of the way, straddled the elf's chest (the unnamed elf's shot around to stare at him with disbelief), and grabbed two fistfuls of his grimy shirt.

"Listen, you," he started with a threatening voice. Even Marik found himself slightly frightened from this new side of his lover (as well as a little turned on). "You can see for yourself that I'm an elf and I have no qualms or not about treating you as horribly and as roughly as I have to in order to get you to say something useful rather behaving like there's a stick further up your ass than I'd like to know! So start talking or I'm going to make that imaginary stick a real one! You better trust me on this, I know how to make it so it's the worst experience you'll ever feel for the rest of this life and the next!"

The elf stared for a moment in shock. His mouth opened and closed a few times, a squeak louder than the last coming out each time.

Growling under his breath he didn't even look away from the midnight eyes of the other elf as he spoke. "Marik, get a large stick from the backyard."

Marik stared for a minute, but another impatient growl from Malik had him quickly heading for the door. Just as he opened it though the elf on the floor shouted out that he'd talk.

"That's better," Malik said. "Now who the hell are you and what the freak are doing in here at this time of night?"

"I was trying to rescue you," he answered quickly.

"From what?"

"I was rescuing a mistreated elf from the abhorrence that comes from humans' hands."

Bakura blinked and looked down when Ryou tugged at his arm. The elf whispered, "It means that he thinks humans are disgusting creatures and elves shouldn't be touched by them." A few more blinks and then a smirk later, Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou's slim waist and watched with amusement as the captured elf glared at him.

"You just wait human," he threatened. "The Promised One is coming and he'll show you your place as well as every other curve-eared person on this planet so be snug while you can."

"Who's this 'Promised One'," Malik demanded, bringing everyone's attention back on him.

"You mean you've never heard of the Promised One even though you're an elf." His expression of hatred melted instantly. "The one elf that will save all elves and wipe the humans out."

Yugi looked up quickly, glanced at Yami, and then clenched his fists together tightly. He couldn't help glancing down at his clothed wrist where the mark of his destiny was burned.

Yami suddenly looked up and whispered, "It was you." Everyone looked at you and he repeated himself louder. "It was you, wasn't it? You're the reason that elf next door suddenly disappeared."

The elf must've lost most of his anger because he surprisingly nodded. "Yes, I've made it my sworn duty to rescue all the elves enslaved from this place and return them to the forest. I couldn't save the other elf in time before I was discovered. So I left with the one and decided to go back when things at that house had calmed down."

With a knowing smirk, Yami moved over to the bed and pushed the neck of Yugi's shirt down. "I don't see a collar on this elf nor on the one sitting on your or the one that's over there. Where do you get the impression that these elves are enslaved?"

The elf gaped for a while longer, unable to find anything to say. "I-I apologize," he finally admitted. "I didn't realize that there were…were humans who treated elves kindly."

"Nobody would have," Malik stated. He removed himself from the floor and offered a hand to the elf. "Who are you anyway? Why did you decide to rescue all the elves?"

"Forgive me for how I treated you earlier and, though I have not been called by this name in many a year, I am named Weevle." Yugi's ears perked up and Yami looked with shock. He continued before they could say anything. "Many years ago I disgraced my name and that of my kin. As punishment for my act I was thrown from the forest never to return again. Naturally, I was upset at first and traveled alone before I came upon the city of the castle when there was one. It's placed not far from here," he said, pointing out the closed window.

Before he or anyone else could say anything Yami moved forward. "You caused quite an uproar from what I heard. When the people in that place saw you and didn't know what kind of creature you were….Weevle the Wanderer."

Weevle jerked his head over to Yami, mouth gaped open. "H-how do you…."

"Yami, could you please go get the book. I believe it's still in the library." Yami nodded and disappeared from the room. "I think there are something that needs to be cleared up and a few other things that need to be admitted." He said the last part more to Malik and Ryou rather than Weevle.

Everything was silent until the crimson-eyed male returned to the room, tome in hand. He sat it down on the bed and opened it to the marked page. Nerves piquing up, Yugi pushed the sleeve of his right arm. Everyone in the room (minus Yami and Yugi, of course) gasped and their eyes moved from the mark, to the pages of the book, and then back again.

Weevle moved forward and his eyes scanned up and down the pages before his mouth fell open. "So….I was mistaken," he murmured.

Yugi smiled shyly and nodded.

"Forgive me for I said, Promised One," he begged, kneeling on the floor and taking Yugi's right hand in his with his face drawn to the floor.

Malik backed up. "Hold on; you're saying the one you were talking about was Yugi?"

Weevle nodded. Without looking up or standing from the floor he explained. "I was teaching myself the English writings when I first came upon the city of the castle. When I initially found this book I read through it, but interpreted it incorrectly since I wasn't as fluent in the scriptures as I am now. I did not think this book survived the years."

"This book was written thousands of years ago though," Ryou said, thinking out loud. "For you both to be around the same age that would be put you at…."

The elf grinned. "I've lost track of my true age fifty years or so after I was exiled. It is true though that I am over one-thousand years though."

Everyone was floored at the confession. Bakura was the first to say anything and nobody was surprised when it came out as sarcasm. "That means when I'm an old man Ryou will still look the same while I'll be grey and wrinkly. It's not fair." Everyone burst out laughing.

123

Next Chapter: What you've all been waiting for! Enter the War.


	24. Enter the War

Dust fluttered to the floor and clouded the air as the rusted door opened with a loud creak. Yami coughed into his shirt and Yugi hurried to open the only window on the other side of the room. Ryou and Malik waved out some of the dust in the air with old rags that were on the floor, coughing the whole time.

"I'm sorry this is the best I could do on such short notice," Yami announced to Weevil. "This room used to be my mother's crafts room but after she got sick my father let it go. I was too young to do anything then, but I won't let it turn into just another room now, even if it is just collecting dust."

The room was a medium sized room with only a window towards the back of it and a beat up, old mattress in the back. Dust covered everything in a thick blanket and footprints were easily distinguished when someone walked across the floor.

Weevle smiled, pushing his long bangs from his face. "It's fine, thank you. I apologize for being such a burden."

"Not at all," Yami interrupted, waving the apology away. "If you move the mattress next to the window you shouldn't have any problems with the dust. We'll help clean it out tomorrow after a bit more sleep."

At that moment Bakura and Marik ran in. "We found the blankets," they announced as one. Bakura held up a heavy green blanket with goose feathers. "This is the one you wanted, right?"

Yami rolled his eyes and nodded, snatching the cover from the albino's grasp. "Thank you," he snapped. It was too early to be dealing with his two cousins' hyperactive attitudes. _How can they be like that when they were woken up only an hour ago?_

Ryou yawned and quickly covered his mouth. Malik and Yugi soon followed a few seconds later.

"I think it's time to go back to sleep," Yami announced, not leaving any room for option as far as Yugi was concerned. Said elf looked like he wanted to argue, but the look in Yami's tired crimson eyes left no room for argument. Wrapping an arm around the elf's waist, Yami led Yugi from the room.

Yugi yawned once more, blinking tiredly to keep his eyes open for a little while longer. "I wanted to ask Weevle about what I was supposed to do though. He knows more," he was interrupted with a larger yawn than the first. "He knows more about it than we do."

Changing his tactics, Yami lifted Yugi up and carried him bridal style down the rest of the hallway and few stairs. Yugi nestled comfortable against his chest and closed his eyes, clutching onto the shirt Yami put on shortly after their startling wake-up call.

"You can talk to him in the morning. He'll still be here." Yugi nodded lazily and then he shortly went to sleep.

The short rest, however, didn't last very long. Tea scrambled in only half an hour later with a frightened expression on her face. The slamming of the door was enough to startle the two in the bed awake, but she still shook them furiously when they refused to remove themselves from the comfortably warm bed.

"Look outside, quickly," she ordered, throwing the sheets of the couple. "Hurry!"

The window's view showed the sun started to peek over from the horizon. Clouds were everywhere and Yami was amazed that the elves' prediction of a storm from yesterday was true.

"What are we looking for," Yugi mumbled sleepily, resting heavily on Yami's side while rubbing his eyes.

Tea pointed towards the front of city hall, just a few feet in front of the fountain. "Look, there," she ushered; "Quickly!"

Sure enough, in front of the main hall rows upon rows and columns upon columns of men with weapons and shields were gathered. Yugi was fully awake at the sight of them and Yami cursed beside the elf.

"Where'd they get all – Tea stay here!" Yami ran from the room, almost tripping around the corner going down the stairs in front of the door. His footsteps were heard for only a few seconds longer before they faded further down the hallway.

Yugi stared longer, puzzle pieces connecting the longer silence reigned in the bedroom. There was inaudible click where the people and why it was important came together and all muscles in his elfin body tensed.

"Master Yugi," Tea whispered when she noticed the sudden reaction.

Violet eyes were wide and the elf's breathing picked up considerably, the window fogging up in a hurry. The little creature was shaking horrible and he backed away from the window, shaking his head and his mouth lipped something that Tea couldn't understand.

"Master Yugi, what's the matter," Tea questioned. She tried moving closer to him in hopes to comfort him, but when the elf flinched and tears flooded his eyes she backed off. "Yugi, tell me what's wrong," she demanded, mirroring tears in her own eyes.

Seconds ticked by and became minutes and minutes became longer. Tea was unable to tear her eyes away from the frightened elf and she almost fainted with relief when footsteps resounded down the hallway again. Yami, followed by his cousins and their look-a-like elves, rushed in. As soon as the young lord saw his Yugi he rushed over to him.

The elf was huddled on the floor by that point, cradled by two walls and rocking back and forth slowly. Yami knelt beside him and strained his ears to hear what the elf was muttering under his breath.

"….know what I'm supposed to do….I'm not ready….What am I supposed to do…." It continued like that, a looping mantra that wasn't doing anything to comfort the elf, only discourage him further.

Malik and Ryou, with their advanced hearing, easily picked up what Yugi was saying and crouched on either side of Yami. The crimson-eyed human didn't know what to do in such a situation and joined Marik and Bakura and decided what to do to stop the invasion.

At a gasp Yami spun on his heal and stared at Yugi. In all his hopes he wished that the two elves had managed to get through to him, but Malik and Ryou looked just as surprised as he did. "What happened," he demanded.

"W-we don't know," Ryou admitted.

Malik shook his head with agreement. "We were talking to him and he just gasped for no reason."

At the moment Yugi pulled back the sleeve to his shirt and revealed his mark to the room. Rather than placid, black mark that was usually there the circle and broken triangle were now gleaming in a flickering red glow.

Yami, hating to see Yugi in such pain, clutched his fists tightly and raised his voice to the room. "Everybody, go help Weevle find a way to stop those morons heading for the forest. Ryou and Malik, catch up with him to warn the elves. Marik and Bakura, you guys try and find someone who will listen to reason, but don't let them con you into fighting."

The four nodded and hurried from the room while Yami marched over to Yugi and grabbed his shoulders. He might not be good at comforting people but he knew how to make himself known and he was determined to let the elf know he was still there. Looking into the usually vibrant amethyst eyes, Yami's crimson ones faltered slightly. Tears reflect in his eyes and his heart clutches tightly in his chest.

"Please," he begged. "Come out of this, Yugi."

"I'm not ready….What am I supposed to do….I don't know what I should do…."

The mantra etched itself in Yami's mind and the words made his hopes fall down. They ricochet around and a headache starts to form. Fear encircled Yami's form and he looked from the emblem on Yugi's wrist and then back up to the deadened eyes. In an act of anguish Yami crushed his lips to Yugi's, arms encircling the slim waist tightly and refused to let go as the elf struggled. The struggle lasted only a few seconds and then Yugi relaxed and blinked open his eyes.

His eyes were scared at first and then they calmed down and smiled sadly. Yami watched him, unsure if Yugi was going to go into a relapse but at the smile he knew his Yugi was back.

"I was so lost," the elf said, looking down at his mark. "I wanted to come back, but I didn't know how…."

Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulders and held him tightly. "Thank you," he whispered to the air. "Thank you so much." He let his tears fall.

When the older finally pulled away he looked at Yugi sadly. "The war's started, Yugi."

The elf nodded and grabbed his wrist. The red had gone away and it was now a silent black again. Yami looked questioning at it.

"The war can't be over that fast. You didn't even do anything yet."

Yugi shook his head. "I don't think that's what it was doing. When it started to hurt it was because I refused to accept that the war had begun and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to just hide away and let someone else do something about it. I do accept it now and I think this," he indicated the birthmark, "was telling me I was the only one who could do anything."

"You've accepted it now, but what are we supposed to do?"

The elf stared out the window at the men walked towards the forest (all of them much smaller now from the distance). With determined eyes he turned and ran from the room. Yami called for him and chased out the door.

"Be careful," Tea shouted.

Weevle cursed as he saw the rows and columns of men approaching closer. _I can't risk getting caught. There's no time!_ He climbed up a tree and nestled in the highest branch he could get to without making a scene. Leaves and limbs protected him from sight, but he still had to sit uncomfortably to make sure most of his form stayed hidden.

Looking up once he was settled he was surprised at how fast the troop was moving. _They're determined to get rid of those elves. I might not be able to reach them in time!_

A tingle in his fingers caught his attention and he looked down and stared with fascination. "Well, I'll be," he breathed softly. Moss and flowers had already started to grow where his hands had touched. _It's been a while since I've felt this before…. _Tears of joy clouded his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly. There was no time to be crying so he would save it for another time.

Smirking towards the dense growth of the forest Weevle concentrated on the bushes and trees. _Even swords will be no match if the plants are too thick to get to. Grow, my friends. Grow and save the ones who helped you grow. _

Much to Weevle's excitement, the plants did grow! First the bushes shook like dogs drying themselves off. Then the flowers followed after them, becoming brighter and higher than any of the flowers in the field behind Yami's house. Lastly, the trees thickened and grew taller.

_It's not much, but it'll buy some time. _Shuffling in his seat Weevle moved to climb through the trees to get to the other side of his makeshift wall.

The bushes behind him shuffled heavily, twigs snapping and hushed voices cursing and mumbling. Weevle froze, eyes stuck to the spot where the two (he gathered that much from the voices) individuals would soon appear.

When the first person fell through the part in the bushes Weevle's heart raced with relief and even more so when the second person shoved through the thick branches and helped the first up.

"Shit," Malik cursed as he noticed the oversized forest that Weevle had created.

Ryou bit his bottom lip. "What are we supposed to do now? We can't get through that."

Weevle shifted downwards and waved at the two elves to get their attention. "Over here," he whispered, not wanting to draw any other unexpected arrivals.

Malik and Ryou both breathed relief and moved over to the base of the tree the blue-haired elf was sitting in. "We thought you would be a lot further ahead," Ryou admitted.

"I would've been, but the humans got to close so I had to start moving slower," Weevle explained. "Come on, I'll help you up." You wrapped his legs around a strong limb and freed his hands so he could lift the albino elf first. Malik gave him a leg up and held him steady until Ryou was able to pull himself up steadily. The bleached-blonde elf held tightly onto Weevle as he walked up the tree and settled down to catch his breath.

Ryou stared at the wall of overgrowth. "What happened here?"

"Oh, that was me," Weevle said, moving to the next tree. Malik paused, staring at the elf with incredibility, one leg on the branch he'd been sitting on, the other hanging in mid-step, and both hands grasping the next tree's limb. Weevle chuckled as he moved to help Ryou over to where he was sitting. "You can do it too. It's been so long since you've used the elfin power though that it'll take a while for you to feel it. Just focus on the trees and plants around you."

Malik closed his eyes. For the first time since he entered the forest he paid attention only to the sounds of the birds chirping and wind blowing musically through the leaves. Ryou did the same; the rustling of grass and the whistling of insects. Their fingertips tingled with a forgotten sensation and when they looked they realized that moss and flowers were starting to grow underneath their hands.

"I – I'd completely forgotten," Ryou said with awe.

The two younger elves couldn't believe what had just happened, let alone that they could even have forgotten they could do such a thing.

"You don't feel this back in the city though," Malik observed. "Yet, somehow, Yugi managed to do it twice. That's what I heard though. One time in a restaurant and another in the house."

Weevle nodded. "Yes, I watched the scene from a distant rooftop. It was….nightmarish…"

"One must have to be terribly upset to be able to call upon the plants from all the way over there," Ryou murmured to himself, glancing in the direction of the city.

After a moment of silence to regroup their thoughts, the three elves continued on, quiet raining down on them and the echoing footsteps of the army of men coming towards them.

The forest cried out for help that morning.


	25. On the Other Side

Yugi burst open the door to the bar and looked helplessly around for the owner. "Makoto," he shouted. "Makoto, I need your help!" He looked in the back and even in the room the bartender had let him use during his stay there. The worst hit Yugi when he couldn't find his grownup friend. "No…"

"Yugi…"

"No!" The elf didn't want to believe the worst, but in the back of his mind he knew that it was the truth. Makoto had gone with the rest of the men in the city. He'd gone into the forest, most likely with some kind of a weapon, and was going to help the humans win the war against the elves. "We have to go, Yami!" He ran out the door without waiting to see if the older was following him.

"Stop, Yugi!" Yami grabbed the distraught elf's hand and pulled him roughly into his chest. "You have to think about what you're doing, Yugi, or else somebody is going to get hurt."

"Yami, Yugi!"

The two looked towards the voices calling them and saw Bakura and Marik making their way over, a pitchfork in Marik's hand and a kitchen knife in either of Bakura's. They tossed them to the ground angrily with sweat dripping off their faces.

"They won't listen to reason, Yami," Bakura huffed, his hands on his knees to help him stay standing as he caught his breath.

Marik agreed, collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. "First they just laughed at us like we were joking, then they yelled at us when they found out we were serious, than they tossed those these at us like our minds would suddenly change and we would join them. They've already gone into the forest."

Yugi panicked, looking around for something to do and when nothing came fast enough he just dropped to his knees and sobbed in his hands. "I don't even know how I'll be able to stop all this! I feel so lost!"

Yami knelt beside Yugi and rubbed soothing circles into his back. "Just take a deep breath and listen to what you're instincts are telling you to do." He saw Yugi close his eyes and taking deep, uneven breaths. "Now, where do you feel like you're needed most?"

There was silence and everyone waited patiently for Yugi to answer the question. The elf's face contorted with concentration. Tears stained his cheeks and his hands were covered in soil and dust from the road. His nice, black pants were now covered in the reddish brown muck of the street and his shirt was also painted in the grime.

Birds in the street tweeted loudly in the quiet street. It seemed even the ladies had either decided to stay in or went with the men to help looking after any captives that would be taken. A large crash had all the birds flocking from the quickly and the humans' heads jerked to look at the smoke rolling up.

"I wonder what the heck that was all about," Marik murmured. Yami and Bakura both shrugged.

Yugi glanced up as well to see the last curls of smoking floating away from the tree tops just near the entrance of the forest. "The woods," he whispered. Everyone looked at him questioningly and he stood up, standing taller than either of them had ever seen him before. "I need to be there and that's where I'm going."

"Then we'll go with you," Marik announced, getting nods of agreement from his cousins. Bakura gave a thumbs up and Yami wrapped an arm around his waist. "We'll do whatever you need us to, just as long as we can help."

Yugi's eyes became teary once more, but for a completely different reason. He wiped his violet eyes quickly. "Thank you." The four of them headed off for the stables to grab horses. They would need speed if they were going to have a chance at catching up with the rest of the humans.

"I just hope Malik and Ryou are okay," Marik said as he attached the reigns onto his horse and pulling himself up. Bakura nodded, staring off into space for a moment.

Yami shook his head. "Weevle is with them and if that elf has managed to survive this long than they should be okay." He pulled out a beige horse with a white star on its forehead and hauled himself up after dressing her. Afterwards he pulled Yugi up to sit behind him. "But still, leaving them alone for so long could be dangerous. The dogs will sniff them out if they're too close."

"Dogs," Yugi looked up quickly.

The crimson-eyed human nodded. "Yes, if I know my father as well as I do than he and some of his partners no doubt brought along hunting dogs to take out most of the elves in a hurry."

"Then what are we waiting for," Bakura questioned, digging his heels in his horse's sides and galloped away. He was followed quickly by other two horses.

Weevle, Ryou, and Malik all looked back when the boom sounded behind them.

"What in the high heavens was that," Ryou asked, looking bug-eyed at the other two.

The other two shrugged nonchalantly, still staring towards the area where smoke was starting uncurl itself.

"Whatever it was," Weevle commented, starting towards the next tree, "the sound couldn't have been any good news for us. We've got to move faster." Agreeing, Malik and Ryou quickly followed after him. As they went on their way they continued to enlarge the plants by speeding their growth as they went from engorged tree to engorged tree.

They arrived at the center of the forest in good timing, hoping to have put a large amount distance between them and the group of humans coming after them. They climbed down from the tree they were in and were immediately stopped from continuing into the village.

"Stop right there, intruders!" It was silver-haired elf done up in high pigtails and her blue eyes reflected the color of ice. A sharpened spear gripped tightly in her hands proved she was serious enough.

Weevle stepped forward. "Please, we mean only the best in coming here. Fetch High Elder Morzin and he'll identify who I am."

"Or you can just turn around and come back the way you came," the girl demanded, poking the elf's chest with the spear.

Frustration started to build up within the pointed-eared creature and he shoved the spear away from his face with his face wrinkled with anger. "Listen, you, something big is coming and we've come to warn you. The least you could do is hear us out."

"You're an outsider as far as I'm concerned and therefore you aren't allowed to come in here unless you have a letter from your own elder."

Malik pushed Weevle behind him and grew to his full height in attempt to intimidate the girl, which was easy since he was so much taller than the both the blue-haired elves to begin with. Ryou watched from behind his best friend, too timid to say anything but anger was beginning to rise in him as well.

With his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face Malik demanded, "And what of Yugi! He's part of this village and a vital key to ending this war! Or do you want this whole place going up in smoke and your families being separated and beaten."

There was a gasp that everyone turned to look at when Yugi's name was mentioned. Malik and the elfin girl didn't look until the taller elf's outburst was finished. A young woman was the source of the noise and she had cherry red hair pulled back in a high ponytail with the strands twisted into hundreds of little braids going down her back. Next to her was tense man with raven black hair and a stern look. He was holding her forearm gently but firmly. "You know Yugi," she asked. "You know my son?"

"Eliza, no," the man next to her protested, but the girl pulled her arm away from his grip and hurried over to Malik.

"Please, do you really know my son? Where did you hear that name?" The woman was hysterical and her eyes wide as she shook Malik's shoulders with trembling hands.

Ryou decided to step forward and he placed a calm hand on her shoulder. "Miss, we're friends of Yugi's. My name is Ryou and this Malik and Weevle." He didn't get any farther because of a sudden hush that went over the crowd.

From the crowd an elf that didn't look any older than forty appeared, but Ryou and the other two, being elves themselves, knew perfectly well that this elf was far older than he appeared and was without a doubt he was the high elder Weevle had asked for.

"What's going on here? Mitiki, why do you trouble your own kin? In times as desperate as these it is only right to welcome fellow brethren who come seeking our aid rather than turn them away."

The female elf bowed her head lowly. "Forgive me, Elder Morzin. I was wrong in my attempt to turn them away."

"All is forgiven," the wizened elf said, placing a hand on her hunched head. "What can I do for you weary travelers?"

Weevle pushed his way forward again and knelt on the ground, taking Morzin's hand and placing it to his forehead as he lowered his eyes. Without a word the kind brown eyes of the elder knew who the elf.

"Do my eyes deceive me or could this possibly be Weevle the Wanderer before me?"

"I am, High Elder. Forgive me for returning to my forbidden home, but I come here of great importance."

The elder smiled and gestured for the submissive elf to stand. "All has been forgiven years upon years ago, my friend. It is you who keeps away from this land, not the land that keeps you away. What brings you back to your first home at last?"

Weevle offered a gentle smile and stood up once more. There was a sense of serenity in the air that seemed to fill and relax everyone who breathed in. Morzin and Weevle didn't seem to take as much notice in the effects of the small breeze as everyone gathered around, but their postures were severely more relaxed than before.

Everyone in the area stood upright, but not stiffly so due to the light wind, but their ears were definitely the most strained of any area of their bodies. Even with the advanced hearing none of them wanted to miss a syllable of what was to be said. The woman claiming to be Yugi's mother was the closest to the small group and her breath was held unknowingly as she waited for the reason of the unexpected arrival.

"My lord, humans walk in the forest and they're seeking this place. They mean to capture more elves and then wipe out the rest entirely. Yugi is doing his best to try and stop it, but none of us have been able to figure what it is he's supposed to do exactly." He stopped when Morzin held his hand up for silence.

Turning to the red-haired woman the elder said, "Eliza, Yugi is the proof of union between yourself and Kalab; is that right?"

"Yes, High Elder Morzin. Yugi was captured and taken away from us."

A curious look crossed the elderly elf's smooth face and he looked to the skies for a moment before looking at the dirt of the ground. "If my aged mind recalls correctly, for some reason yourself and Kalab sheltered your son and rarely let him see the true light of outside. I always wondered what you were afraid of, whether you were overly protective of him or if it was something that had to do with your fellow kinsman."

An ashamed look crossed both of the adults' faces and they refused to look at the high elder or anyone else. When it became neither would say anything in their defense a murmur filled the crowd of what the couple could've been hiding.

"They knew of the human attack and didn't tell anyone," someone yelled from the crowd.

"Traitors! They should be exiled," another shouted angrily, a rock sailing through the air and landing a few feet from the elves.

"No! No, that's not true," Kalab said defensively, holding Eliza tightly in his arms. "Please, you must listen to us."

Nobody wanted to listen though. Nearly all of the elves in the group had lost one or more of their family and friends to the humans and all the emptiness and anger came out at once when the opportunity arose, whether the two were guilty or not.

"They were keeping their son hidden so he wouldn't be taken, but they weren't going to warn anyone else!"

Malik clenched his fists tightly at his sides, half-moons from his fingernails imprinted into his palms and he could feel the earth around him beginning to grow from his elevated emotions. Behind them another explosion sounded and suddenly vines and bushes behind him grew to enormous sizes and blocked the exit with knots and thorny branches. Everybody gasped and all yelling ceased.

"That's enough," he shouted, his voice echoing in the enclosed clearing. "Stop making excuses and listen to what they're trying to say." Nobody said a word and above a bird was heard chirping curiously in the trees. All eyes were on the previously ignored couple and the high elder, who surprisingly allowed the cruel comment to go on for so long, nodded for the couple to explain their actions.

Ryou hurried next to his best friend and laid his head on his back, just underneath the collar of his shirt, and rubbed slight circles into his back. "It's okay," he soothed. "You can relax now."

Malik nodded and let his muscles relax again. He was more shaken up from the power of his personal explosion than the actual yelling from his fellow elves. He now realized why Yugi was so weakened when he'd lost control of himself. Now in the forest, where his forgotten about power was easily controlled he realized he could have uprooted a thousand-year-old tree if he tried hard enough and it was only because of the tranquility in the air that he didn't.

Eliza and Kalab both nodded agreeably at each other and Kalab moved forward. "As you know my grandfather was a great seer of what was and will be." There was a short talk that weaved through the crowd. When it quieted he continued. "He came to us the day before our son came into this world and told us something that made us have the hardest decision of our lives. He said to us that our Yugi would be the end of the war because it has been told that the one who bears the tri-circular mark will be the one to unite the two worlds of human and elves. We didn't want to believe him, but it turned out to be the truth when we saw on our saw's wrist the mark."

"We decided together that we would hide Yugi as though it was a curse and not something that would help us all. It was wrong of us and we see that now that we should've trusted Yugi and help him through his destiny rather than refuse to tell him anything about the mark. As it is, whether we tried to fight it or not the world's are once again warring and Yugi knows who he is," Eliza finished.

Morzin rubbed his chin for a second and nodded. "I can understand your fear. Your first child and there was a chance of losing him easily before he even had a chance to survive. Solomon told myself as well that the union of the two worlds was soon to come, but when none came forward I believed it was nothing more than an old elf's last wishes before his time faded. Now everything fits together." Here it turned to Malik and Ryou. "You say Yugi is thinking of something to do even now. Is he safe?"

Ryou smiled and Malik felt comfortable enough to smirk. "He had troubles earlier, but we believe now that everything has been sorted out," Ryou explained. "We could not point out a better person than who is with him now."

The elderly creature chuckled lowly, a deep laugh from his throat. "Love at such a tender age. Some things are truly amazing. It appears as though little Yugi united the world's without even realizing it." Nobody understood his words except for the three friends.

Yugi and the other arrived at the entrance of the woods and they stopped with fear. The destruction and horror of the image and only at the beginning of the long journey was enough to give them the image of the nightmare that could happen to them if they failed. However, despite his fright, Yugi pressed on and everything followed him without hesitation.

_I'll save everyone or die trying…._


	26. And It Begins

Words cannot express how sorry I am for how long this took to get out! If it's not one thing it's another and there has been things. First I couldn't think of anything to do for this chapter and then I went to Asia for two weeks and I was too busy the whole time to actually sit down at my computer for an extended period of time and try to think of something to do. After I came back I was too busy with catching up in school and trying to understand my stupid math that we're doing right now cause it's sooooo confusing. Then I started a new job on Saturday and I've only had two days off in the week and yesterday was taken up doing a Spanish project due this Thursday. Needless to say I've been a little stressed out and more than once I stared at a blank page trying to think of something to do. I even used my breaks at work to find something to do. I truly am sorry though and I'll try not to take so long next time, but I'm not making any promises. Thank you everyone for being so patient during your extended wait

Yugi jumped from the horse and ran towards the frontal trees, leaning against a large one with many human-made scars on its surface, training one of his pointed elfin ears to the trunk. The three humans watched in silence as tears slowly slid from Yugi's cheeks and dripped to the disturbed soil at the tree's roots.

"It's crying," he whispered, barely loud enough for anyone to really hear. "It's crying out for help. All of them are." He pushed away from the trunk and looked at Yami and the others with a determination they had yet to see in his face. "We have to help them." To the surprise of Marik, Bakura, and Yami, Yugi turned and ran into the trees. Whether the elf had meant to or not Yugi was following the footsteps of the humans well ahead of them.

Bakura was the first to move and he dismounted his horse and started running after Yugi. "We have to catch up. The horses won't be able to make it if we're going to be hurrying!" The two still mounted on their horses gave each other a look and then heaved a sigh before following their cousin and the elf.

It was a few minutes before either of them caught sight of Yugi as they ran through the trampled forest. Hundreds of footprints were littering the ground, bushes had been cut and tossed aside for easier hiking, and broken branches were everywhere. They found their fourth member standing and staring with fear and anger swimming in his eyes. Standing before him was the very wall of trees that Malik and Ryou had helped to grow. Used TNT and embers from recent fires were evident around the area and mostly situated around the now fallen trees.

"Why would they do such a thing? The trees have done nothing to them," Yugi whispered when he heard Yami and the others walk up behind him, awe etched on their faces at the gravely scene.

Out of the corner of his eyes Marik noticed that some of the embers near the edge of the wood graveyard were livening up and he hurried over to throw dirt on them. Bakura did the same and soon there were only the trees that gave evidence of the one-sided battle. When they were done Yugi thanked each of them for helping as he looked towards the new hole looking towards the sky. The sun shone down brightly and formed a circular rug of sunshine on the floor.

"We've used up so much time already," Yugi announced after a moment of silence. He opened his eyes and they seemed even brighter with the sun reflected in them. He walked over to a shorter tree and leveled himself on one of its sturdier branches before heaving himself onto the tree beside it and climbed up the length of the tree until he reached a suitable height. "Are you coming," he called down to the three staring up at him incredulously. Yami wasted no more time to follow the same path Yugi took, but Bakura and Marik stayed behind.

Marik waved his arm to gain Yugi's attention, which had turned to Yami once the crimson-eyed teen started making his way up the tree. "We'll follow along on the ground. With the path the townspeople made it'll be easier for us to spot them!" Bakura and Marik then started running past the giant trees lying on the ground, heading deeper in the forest. Yugi waited until Yami was on the same branch as him before slipping from branch to branch as easily as walking along the ground. Yami didn't have the easiest time as he tripped and nearly fell more than once. Then the inevitable happened and Yami called Yugi turned back at the sound of his distressed noises.

"My foot's stuck," he said, showing how his ankle was caught between two narrow branches, a trickle of blood soaking the edge of his pant's leg. Yugi made to help him, but Yami quickly stopped him. "No, you have to keep going. I'll catch up as soon as I can." The elf was hesitant at first, but he understood the logic of going on and he nodded guiltily.

"Okay, you just go straight ahead until you reach the opening. You won't be able to miss it." He then turned back around and hurried along at a faster pace.

Precious seconds and valuable minutes ticked by and Yugi was becoming more and more anxious the longer he traveled through the trees. He was beginning to wonder if the elves had moved deeper and grew trees where the village used to be when he caught a flash of light in the lengthy tunnel of wooden limbs and leaves. He moved even faster and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar sight of the top of a hut. That's when he started his descent, but he didn't truly touch ground until he jumped from the last branch directly in front of an elf carrying a pile of wood.

"Where's the High Elder," he demanded. "The villagers from Castle Town are coming and nobody's safe!"

The elf had ice-blue bangs coming down the front of his face and the rest of the lightly colored strands were pulled back into a tightly fastened ponytail near the top of his head. His earthy brown eyes started at Yugi for a few seconds before his eyes shifted to the mark on his wrist, which had dirt smeared mostly over it and along both of his arms. "Are you Yugi," he questioned curiously.

Nodding hurriedly, an impatient look crossed Yugi's face. It didn't even occur to him how the elf would've known his name.

"He's in the main hut. The preparations are almost complete for you."

Wonder bubbled in Yugi's chest, but he didn't have time to contemplate it as he turned on his heel and ran for the center of the elfin village. His breath was coming in loud, gasping pants, but he didn't stop until he skid to a stop in front of the curtain-like door and barged in without making his presence known first. He only took notice of the four figures, one being the elder and three other unknowns, before he collected a deep breath and blurted out:

"Sir, humans are coming to attack the village and we need to hurry or they'll be here!"

The wizened elf looked at Yugi and smiled brightly. "So, you've finally arrived, little Yugi. We've been waiting for you." At that the two other elves turned around and Yugi gasped.

"Malik, Ryou, you told them! Weevle, you're here too!"

Ryou nodded. "There was a bit of trouble, but everything's fine now. You came a little sooner than we were expected, but that's even better."

Agreeing nods from Malik and Weevle were given. "Trees are being added to the perimeter along with strengthening the barrier of trees already there."

"Then the preparations that guys was talking about…." Yugi looked up, all blood gone from his face. "You can't!" He ran out of the hut and raced to the nearest person at the edge of the elfin village who was feeding life into some of trees. He tackled him to the ground to stop him and all the others stopped what they were doing to see what the shout was for.

"What's going on," some shouted.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to be taken away by the humans," others shouted.

Yugi looked up and without removing himself from the elf he tackled he demanded, "Stop planting the trees. The humans have dynamite and they have no problems killing every tree in our home to get to us. I can't bear to see anymore deaths!"

"Who are you to be telling us this," one of the elves closest to him asked.

There was a gasp from the pointed-eared male underneath Yugi and he sat up when he felt the grip on his arms lessen. "He's Yugi! Look!" He pointed to the mark on Yugi's wrist and everyone gathered closer for a look. Murmurs went through the gathering crowd and more and more elves joined them.

A small elfin girl walked over to Yugi and handed him a white lily, sparkling with water dew. "I picked this for, Yugi," she said in a sweet, childish voice. "Thank you for making the fighting stop."

"We don't need to be with the humans," someone shouted.

"We can live in peace just fine without those murderers," another announced.

"Elder Morzin will listen to you. Tell him that our only need is to move away from here and it will be so!"

Yugi stood, the little girl clinging to his side and the lily held loosely in his hand. "Not all humans are bad. You need to understand that," he told them desperately. "I've spent over a year with them and I've made friends with some of them." Just has he said this there was a loud crunching sound and everyone's turned to the source. Yugi grinned and hurried over to the heap of twigs and flesh that was Yami. "I'm glad you made it okay," he said with relief.

"It's a human," a woman coming out a nearby hut shrieked. "They've already begun to arrive!"

The amethyst-eyed elf stood and blocked anyone coming at Yami. "No, he's one of my friends. Him and two others have come to help me and I trust them with my life." Everyone stopped and stared at Yugi with disbelief. Morzin, Weevle, Malik, and Ryou all rushed to the scene and when the teens saw Yami they hurried over.

"Where's Bakura and Marik," Ryou inquired worriedly.

"Did you see the villagers coming," Malik demanded.

Weevle pushed his way forward to stand in front of Yami, "Tell us what's going on."

The elder cleared his throat and silence fell on the large crowd. "Our guest is injured," he announced. "He should be treated immediately and with the same care that you would give to your own brethren."

"High Elder, you would welcome this stranger, this human, to our home so easily when you know what the humans are capable of," an elf with scarlet hair questioned.

"If the Chosen says that this human is his friend than he is a friend of mine." No more was said on the subject.

Marik and Bakura stopped for breath few times as they ran. They knew they had to be somewhere close to the marching villagers, but how much was close they couldn't be sure.

"This is ridiculous," Bakura announced as he leaned against a tree. His cousin nodded, his hands on his knees while he gasped.

"At this rate we won't be of any use to anyone, but we've got to keep going." Bakura agreed and they pushed on.

Their hopes were slowly sinking as their trail became slower and slower until Bakura stopped and stared.

"Look!"

Just ahead, disappearing behind some trees, was the back end of the group of rioting townspeople and suddenly fires grew in the two cousins' chest.

"We've finally caught up! Let's go," Marik urged and newfound energy made it into their weary legs, but they were too late when they turned the bend and heard shouts of celebration up ahead along with cries of pain.

"Is this okay," a female elf with kind eyes asked, looking up at Yami after she finished bandaging his ankle.

Yami nodded. "Its perfect, thank you." He carefully slid his foot back into his shoes and stood up.

"Try not to jostle it too much or you'll hurt yourself more," she advised. They walked out of the small hut and met Yugi just as he walking in.

"Oh, good," he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Yami chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders tenderly. "I was never anything but fine, Yugi. You need to not worry so much about others and focus on what you're going to be doing when the humans arrive. You don't have much longer before they find this place."

The elf looked down and nodded. "Yes, I know." He turned to the green-haired elf who had bandaged Yami's ankle. "Thank you, Arisa. I'll make sure he doesn't use it too much."

She bowed her head. "Anything the Chosen asks," Arisa answered before hurrying away to tend to other things.

"They aren't against strange relationships, are they," Yami asked suddenly, surprising Yugi.

"I suppose not," he answered slowly. "Why do you ask that?"

"After I got stuck and you left I realized that I didn't even get a goodbye kiss," he chuckled. "That's the only thing that really got me here and ignoring the pain in my foot." He chuckled, but stopped when he felt Yugi's wonderfully warm lips suddenly press against his. There was a sigh from a few girls and giggling from younger elves, but it stopped quickly when Yugi turned to look at them.

"If I were anyone else I think there would've been a riot against me," Yugi said, looking at the ground.

"It's only a respective title," the teen said, rubbing his shoulders and giving them a light squeeze. "It'll go away with time, I guarantee it."

Yugi looked up at him. "How can you be so sure?"

"Humans!"

The two looked up and ran towards the noise and sure enough the leading group of humans was starting to slip through the trees. They looked around with awe, but when they realized that the clearing was filled with elves of young and old they started shooting off arrows and guns like a rodeo show.

Ryou pushed a few of the girls deeper into the village, telling him to warn the others and he turned his back to follow him. He got a few steps before an explosion of pain burst through the high of his back and spread through his shoulders in a sudden chill. Dizziness overtook him and he collapsed to the ground, raising a cloud of dust.

No one saw the event take place, but Yugi was the first to notice that in the scarce numbers of his kin left, only one was lying on the ground. The white hair was impossible to miss and a fear like no other clenched tightly around his chest into his very soul and tears burned harshly in his eyes. "Ryou," he whispered.

"Yugi, what's -," Yami never finished. He was interrupted by Yugi's loud cry before his pointed-eared other ran through the pistons of arrows and sometimes gunshots, the crowd of humans gathering every few seconds as more and more pushed through the cracks of trees.

"Ryou," Yugi yelled again as he dropped to his knees at the still form of his friend. The next time he looked at the humans with a hatred he had yet to feel towards anyone.


	27. Truth in Evil

You wouldn't believe the writer's block I've been having. I thought once I moved I'd be using all my free time writing so I could fulfill my dream of one day creating a best seller but I haven't been able to write a single thing since I moved. That's the most depressing part.

So this chapter's been in the progress of being rewritten for quite a few months now cause I got so many reviews that readers didn't care for the ending very much. I regret to inform that I, too, disliked it a great deal and rushed on getting it out. I'm proud to announce that….IT'S REWRITTEN AND BETTER THAN BEFORE!!! Yay!!! So enjoy…….

1234

Yugi stared with helplessness at the battlefield around him. His small hands were clutched around Ryou's cooling ones as blood soaked the cloth of shirt over his wound. Yugi had torn his shirt sleeve and tied them awkwardly around the wound to stop the blood of red life but it was to no avail. Ryou lay there, unconscious, while the war unfolded around the two elves.

Humans and elves alike were already scattered on the ground. Some had arrows sticking out of their chests and others had been too burned to move or shot by those humans who carried guns. Some of the elves who appeared lordly indeed looked even more so with elfin swords in their elegant hands. Those are the ones that took down most humans. Yugi even saw one brandishing his sword in a long sweep and took down at least three humans at once. He would've been amazed if it weren't for the heaviness in his heart.

Bakura and Yugi's other friends had disappeared quickly in the crowd of warriors. Yami, too, had left the elf's violet eyes and dread only tore at his heart as he feared for his crimson-eyed love. The elder had been quickly led away from the scene to hide amongst the allying trees. It seemed even the tall plants of the woods didn't care for the humans and, with sharp ones, one could sometimes catch vines hanging from branches snapping at a human's back like a whip or even the roots of trees themselves lifting to trip an unsuspecting non-elf.

The mark on Yugi's wrist burned with the elf's growing uncertainty about the battle. In his head this turned out just like he knew it was going to. Death and destruction could only avoid the inevitable. However, in his heart he knew that this wasn't what his destiny was supposed to lead to. How could killing and destruction lead to two warring kinds suddenly become friends? None of it made sense in Yugi's head and tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to think of something to do.

A person appeared in Yugi's side vision and he looked up to see a female elf with a short-range bow in her hand and three arrows ready to strike. On her back was a quiver with only seven shots remaining.

"Some hero you're turning out to be," she mocked angrily, firing her three arrows off and hitting three separate humans with perfect accuracy. Two of them fell with cries of pain, instantly dead, but the other just tore the arrow from him and kept going with the spear in his hand. "If sitting there mourning over one among hundreds that have fallen is going to save us all than by all means continue being a sitting duck. Are you going to do something or was all this preparing for naught?"

"Yugi!"

The elf turned his gaze from the girl in front of him to find Yami running towards him. His arm had a gash in it and blood was trickling out to soak the sleeve but the wound didn't appear to bother much to the human. Relief swept throughout Yugi as warm arms embraced him.

"Yami, Ryou…he's…" Yugi couldn't bring himself to say it.

The human pulled Yugi away from the sight and into a more protected area. The female elf only huffed and ran off to another cluster of humans. Yugi cried heavily into Yami's shirt, not caring that this wasn't the time or the place to be acting as such but he didn't know what to do.

"I've failed, Yami. I don't know what to do anymore and now Ryou's gone," he bawled, hands clutching at the fabric of Yami's shirt.

Yami didn't know what to say to such an outburst. He only held Yugi closer and tried to soothe him with cooing sounds. As it turned out he didn't have to think of anything to say for he didn't have the time.

It started like a sting and that sting turned into a bite before a full blown explosion burst into his back. His knees buckled and the pain seemed too much to bare when a pained noise crumbled from his throat. Yugi looked up curiously when Yami's weight was suddenly poured onto him. The look in the crimson eyes was enough to know what had happened but the violet-eyed elf refused to believe it.

"No," he whispered and then screamed the word loudly. Those around the elf looked up and saw what had happened to bring forth such a pain-filled shout. There was nothing to be done at the time and they hurried away to another area so they wouldn't have to see the pain on the young elves face or the heartbreak in his eyes.

Yami dropped to the ground, the light in his red eyes growing dimmer with each passing second. The blood seeped from his back the longer he stayed standing so Yugi laid him on his stomach, his tears staining the dark material of his shirt.

A chuckle invaded his ears and Yugi looked up, recognizing Yami's father, the gun in his hand smoking lightly. A piercing grip clutched at Yugi's heart when the sight registered to him. "No," he lipped.

"Serves him right for fraternizing with you lowlifes to begin with. Anyone who believes elves can be equals to humans should never deserve to live," the lord sneered.

"No," Yugi croaked out, getting louder each time he spoke. "No, no, no! He was your son! Your only son!"

"And now I have no son. Now I don't have to waste my breath arguing with that deadbeat all the time. It's something I should've done a long time ago, just like I did to his mother all those years ago. I should've predicted he would turn out like his mother."

"Mother…but she died of -…." Realization dawned in Yugi and he stood quickly, stepping away from the crazed man in front of him. "No," he shook his head.

"Yes, his mother died of a _mysterious _illness. There's no way the doctor's could've helped her.

A shaking finger pointed at the smirking man and Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You," he accused. "You killed his mother. You kept her sick somehow and made it so the only one who could help her was you."

The man nodded and then lifted his gun. "That's right. You're much smarter than I gave you credit for. Unfortunately, now that you know the truth, I can't afford to have you live. I'd lose everything."

"B-but why? Why would you kill your wife? Your son's mother? Didn't you love her?"

A deafening chuckle broke out from the demon of a father. "Love? Of course not! I was a deadbeat off the street trying to survive. I met that woman and she helped me. When I found out she was the richest person in the whole city I knew my troubles were over."

"Money," Yugi answered with disbelief. "All of it? You stole Yami's loving and wonderful mother away from him because of money!" A blinding white light burst from Yugi's form and all shadows ceased to be. Everything halted: humans, elves, fighting, even the wind and the trees stopped what they were doing.

Yugi's rage and hurt was so great that he didn't notice anything strange at first until he realized all eyes were on him. He looked down at himself and stared with disbelief at his arms. The mark on his wrist was no longer glowing an angry red, but rather a hot white and, yet, he felt no pain like he normally did when the color changed. The change in color wasn't just a glow either, but seemed to encase his whole being. His anger towards the human in front of him stirred him to move and the now white tattoo on his wrist seemed like the strength of everyone around him belonged to only his person.

Standing he moved forward and with each step he took the man in front him took one back, a wide-eyed expression burned onto his face. It continued like that until finally Motou senior backed into a tree and the branches immediately entwined around his body, making it impossible for him to move or struggle. Yugi stepped up to him, half-lidded eyes and power radiating from his form.

"You have been caught and found guilty for the pain you've induced on the one I care for most. I tried to always tell myself there was good in everyone, but you have proved me wrong. You, Lord Motou, have no right to such a title or the title of being Yami's, one of the nicest humans around, father. You're punishment I give to you right now and it's even better than you deserve for your punishment is death." With that Yugi's arm flashed out and his hand was around the man's thick neck in short of a blink.

The white power surrounding Yugi transferred to the man, but unlike the elf, the elder man started screaming with an unbelievable amount of pain. He tried to wriggle and he his head turned in every direction. Women and children flinched, but the men found their eyes glued to the horrific scene. Whether it was an elf, an innocent and good-natured elf, was somehow torturing someone right in front of their eyes or if it was just how much pain seemed to be coursing through that man, nobody could really decide. The whole thing seemed to last for minutes lasting longer than hours themselves, but the ordeal really only lasted a few seconds; very long-lasting seconds.

Everyone knew when the man was dead because Yugi pulled his arm away like he'd been shocked, all light was gone and the mark was once again dormant, and the tree released his motionless captive. Motou senior fell to the ground with a resounding thud and became no more. The only proof that anything had just occurred was the stop of his heart. There were no burn marks, no scar or unusual sight of any kind of his body.

Yugi still had his half-lidded expression as he stared at the body. "To the gods I hope your soul has gone and to the gods I hope it stays. You are not welcome in the realm of the living." He blinked and was suddenly horrified. He scrambled away from the Motou senior, crab walking until he tripped and stayed there. The elf could hardly believe what he just done, what he was capable of. Even after it happened he couldn't understand how he could've done something like that. It was almost like when that light enveloped him he'd been taken over by something that obviously was comfortable with taking lives.

"Now what should we do," a man asked, pulling his helmet off and looking around at his fellow humans. Those around him shrugged and looked lost as they looked around.

"You mean you aren't going to try taking revenge," the elfin girl from earlier asked.

"Why should we," another human questioned. "Lord Motou was our leader. He was the one who was feeding all this stuff about elves being weak and only live to serve us, but that's obviously not the –." The man's words cut off as he dropped to the ground with a spear on his back.

"Master Motou knew there were going to be some of you who would turn on him should the elves use their witchery on you." The man who'd first spoken as well as a few other men in the crowd fell to the ground with fatal wounds. It wasn't much to lessen the army of humans, but enough to shock the elves.

One elf stepped forward angrily. "You people kill your own kind and you say you're better than us? You're just power-hungry monsters!"

Humans and elves stared at each other coldly. Yugi watched with failing hope that things would ever work out the way they were foretold hundreds of years before he was born.

_This isn't right…It wasn't supposed to happen like this…_

Almost within a blink of his violet eyes the two races were at each others' throats, literally and verbally. Just by scanning the battlefield Yugi knew he was the only one, besides the dead and injured, not fighting with someone else. Even some humans were fighting with other humans. It was only a few minutes into the feud when here and there people began to drop like flies.

Yugi hid his face behind his hands and shook violently. His wrist burned something awful but he hardly noticed the physical pain next to his emotional anguish.

_Yami's gone….He can't be gone. He said he would be there for me. _

Tears slid down the young elf's face.

_Yami's not going to be there for me anymore. _

He peaked through cracked fingers at Yami's still form and he felt more hot tears slip past his cheeks.

"Yami's never coming back…"

Screams and insults poured from the two races' throats. Neither of them wanting to back down, none of them willing to admit they were wrong. Even with the source of all the lies told about the elves being weak and existing only for slavery dead it couldn't erase what was inside the men's minds already. Elves, hurt at the loss of so many friends and family, couldn't believe any man could have even the intent of being good. Their hatred filled Yugi's pained soul and tears clouded his eyes as he surveyed those around him.

_Shut up_ he thought, Yami's motionless body flashing in his mind. _Shut up! I can't stand it anymore!_ He raised to his feet, face and hands covered with soil and tears. His eyes flared angrily and the trees all began to wither with the negative power coursing around him.

"Shut up," he shouted loudly. All eyes turned to look at the grieving male and their hearts filled with dread as the background itself backed away from the irate elf. "Can't you see he's gone!" Following his lithe form down to what lay at his feet all men dropped their guns.

Whispers spread loudly among the humans. Many of them were mostly Yami's name and the misfortune of losing someone so strong and important in their small city.

"Lord Motou is gone…."

"Master Yami….who'd done it…."

"He never should've experienced something so horrible…."

Bakura and Marik stepped to the front of the group closest to Yugi. Malik leant on Marik's side, his hand holding a soiled rag to his side. Ryou was being carried in Bakura's arms, his arm wrapped limply around his lover's neck. The two humans had their fair share of injuries as well, but weren't as bad of as their counterpart elves.

Yugi glared at the group in front of them and their differences mixed in with the crowd. "I see no reason we should fight like this. It proves nothing!" Hot tears mixed with the dirt on his face and it served only to make the elf look all the more menacing.

"The humans are filth! They kill the forests and the creatures that live inside for greed!"

"Elves are monsters! Nothing normal could live as long as them!"

Looking back to the trees behind him, Yugi wanted nothing more than to be part of the scenery rather than having to stand in front of the group that wouldn't listen. _Perhaps as a tree I could make them understand, Yami…._ Pouring his heart into the trees they straightened once more and the green of the leaves thrived once more. Smiling he turned back to the humans and elves. It was easiest to tell even without the different clothing or hair color. On the left of him a huge clump of humans and on the right were the elves, a thick isle went between them so they wouldn't be touching.

"Aren't we all different in some way?"

That question caught everyone off guard and they watched as the young elf knelt to Yami and cradled his head in his lap. They pondered over the question, but not before Yugi began to explain.

"There are some humans who can bake or sew better than others. There are elves who can sing or dance better than others. I can also tell you that humans are better hunters than elves, but elves can grow things better than any human. Everyone has a talent they're best at so doesn't that make them different than everyone else. Why don't humans who can't swim enslave those who can? Why don't elves who can grow a forest hurt those who can only grow a small flower?"

Silence was his only answer and he sneered at those who dared try to come up with some sort of answer. "There is no answer that is right. Paining others is wrong no matter what you think and all of you who think you know a right answer should not even deserve a soul.

The elves and the humans who both thought they knew and answer gasped and shrieked away from the rest of the crowd.

Yugi looked down at Yami once more and placed his fingertips delicately over his eyelids. "There are some who can take life and those who give life. Some who cherish life and those who want to destroy it. All different thoughts and feelings around us, but it doesn't give us the right to decide who's better than who."

His hand began to glow a light blue and a pained expression covered the elf's face. In his mind he located the bullet and felt the same pain in his back that Yami had when he'd been hit by his father's gun. His eyes squinted painfully as he realized the spot the bullet at hit. Also, he could feel the slow beating of the male's heart and wanted to cry when he knew he was still alive.

_I'll give you this gift, Yami. To be able to live…it's selfish of me, but I want you to live only for me. Even if…._

The bullet slipped free from Yami's back and Yugi eased a special nectar over the opening to mend the wound so it wouldn't bleed while it was closing. "Forgive me, Yami. I won't be able to help you anymore than that."


	28. War's End

It was a week after the battle in the forest between the elves and humans when Yami awoke in his bedroom. At first disoriented, but he quickly came to his senses and demanded to know what had happened after he'd collapsed.

Yugi had gone with the humans along with Ryou and Malik and a few other elves who volunteered to help transport the injured. He, along with his two friends, had stayed in Yami's mansion. They gave the maids time off to help where they were needed in place of promising to keep everything tidy for them. Yugi stayed by Yami's side most of the time, but he never strayed far should he awake. He forbade the other two elves and their lovers to talk about what his father had done should he awake in their presence.

The matured elf walked into the bedroom with a bowl of cool water and rag for Yami's daily wound treatment when Yami awoke. He stared at the upright figure in the bed for only a second before the bowl's crash echoed around the mansion. He was found minutes later by his friends sobbing into Yami's chest. Together they quietly cleaned up the mess and then left the two, closing the door behind them.

Yami hugged Yugi back tightly, whispering small endearments into his fluffy hair. "It feels like I haven't seen you for ages, Yugi."

"You haven't…."

Crimson eyes stared into violet and Yami bit his cheek at the changes he found in his lover's face. Harsh lines under his eyes and sharper violet orbs rather than the sweet love he was used to. The paleness of his skin and the drooping of his hair that made it obvious that he hadn't had a good wash in a while.

Yugi turned away from Yami and stared out at the window, watching elves and humans work together to plant a new garden in the back of an old widow's house. "You've been out for a week, Yami." He let the sentence sink in before he continued. He didn't bother to look over at Yami to see his reaction. "The war is over but the fighting hasn't stopped. There are still a lot of differences that need to be resolved before the two races can finally be at peace with each other." This time he did look over at Yami and he swore, "This time it's going to stay peaceful."

The elder nodded and made to stand but he quickly found he couldn't. He pushed the sheets from his lap and wondered aloud why his legs weren't doing as he said.

_Please don't be mad…_

He hadn't realized he said it out loud until Yami stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

He stared at his hands and remembered that he would tell Yami everything that had happened, but it was so much harder than he thought it would be.

"What do you remember," Yugi questioned him, sitting down on the bed.

Yami answered him and the elf continued from there, explaining how his own father had taken his dear mother's life from her for money and power and that it was him who had shot his own son in the back for 'fraternizing with elves'. Yami was shocked but somehow he couldn't find it in himself to find any doubt that such a man capable of doing all that.

Yugi told him of the rest of the war and how the very trees cowered over him when he first believed him to be dead. How elves had volunteered to help humans get back to their lives and even do a few odd jobs around town, mostly just get humans used to having elves around. After the war Yugi was surprised at just how many elves actually wanted to leave the forest and show off their talents to the world but couldn't because of the treaty that had been made all those centuries ago.

"Yami," he finished, looking at him with tears in his eyes. "The doctor says the chances of you ever walking ago are to slim to hope on. Your father managed to hit something vital and knocked you out so you wouldn't feel the pain of it, but your legs are still useless."

It took a moment for the truth to sink it, but when it did Yami stared at the wall angrily, his red eyes flaring at something only his mind's eye could see. Yugi bowed lowly out of respect and left the room, not wanting Yami to see his own tears and think of it as pity. Over the next few days nobody dared venture into the room. The first person to enter after Yugi left quietly had a lamp thrown at them and nearly missed, shattering on the wall next to their head. Afterwards, meals were only brought in while Yami was asleep and taken when he was asleep.

Yugi sat on the sofa in despair, not sure what to do with himself. Looking at his hands he cried for the millionth time since he found out about Yami's disability. Ryou and Malik watched with sadness, wishing there was something they could do.

"For all that power I had destroying that monster I can't even make a small flicker appear anymore. Why is it that I can't call on such a power anymore to help the one I love walk again?"

Malik hugged him gently from behind. "Maybe this was supposed to happen, Yugi."

The albino elf nodded. "Perhaps a small price to pay for a huge reward."

"A small price? Big reward? If I knew this would happen I never would have stepped foot in that forest and killed the bastard! Yami hates everything around him! I want him back!"

Just then a maid stumbled into the room, heaving from breaths and her arm was cut with blood dribbling down. Ryou hurriedly went to get some bandages to cover it up, but the maid was staring right at Yugi. "He's calling for you, sir. I went in while he was sleeping to deliver a meal but he woke up and started throwing things at me. Once I got out of the room he started yelling for Yugi."

Ryou returned and went quickly to work on the wound while Yugi hurried through the hallway and up the stares with Malik at his heels.

It was true. Once upstairs the voice of Yami could be heard shouting from the bedroom across the hallway. He was throwing things at the wall and the breaking of glass was echoing over the second floor. Yugi cautiously went over to the door and ducked just in time to miss the plate of food tossed his way. Seeing what Yami was going for next he moved quickly and caught the dragon clock before it collided with the wall opposite from where it usually sat.

"I think, once you've calmed down, that you would have regretted letting this one go," Yugi admitted, cradling the clock in his arms. "It's one of the only things you have left of your mother, after all."

Yami looked away. "I didn't think you would come," he admitted quietly.

"The maid came down in such a rush I couldn't simply ignore it. Did you have to give the lady a fright though?"

The older looked away and shrugged. "I didn't think I would hit her."

Sitting down on the bed the young elf took Yami's hand in his and noticed his fingernails were terribly blunt and, looking up at his lover, asked the question in his eyes. Wordlessly Yami just stared angrily at his legs and knew the smart male would figure it out.

"Scratching at them won't make you able to walk again. Surely, that must've hurt."

"Yes, but it's a feeling and as long as I can feel them than I don't care."

Yugi kissed his hand and placed it back down. "What did you want?"

The older teen stared out the window and bit his lip. He mumbled something but Yugi, with his elfin hearing, smiled widely. "Wouldn't it be better to wash first?"

With a smirk Yami poked the elf's chest. "But you go out there and you haven't bathed in days." He was smacked lightly for his efforts.

A hot bath was drawn at Yugi's request and, along with Ryou and Malik's help, managed to carry him to the steaming tub and drop him lightly into the water.

"Thanks, guy. Could you manage to find a chair that rolls for me or anything that he could sit on with wheels on the bottom?" They promised to get something even if they had to make it themselves and quickly left the room.

Stripping down his clothes as well, the elf climbed into the tub behind Yami and hugged him from the back. Washing his back with a rag and watching the white suds dance down the tan skin Yugi found himself captivated by the rivulets of water and, more importantly, by the naked skin of his lover's back.

Wrapping his arms around his middle Yugi wanted to cry at the burst of happiness he was feelings, just being able to be like this around Yami. He let water drip from his fingers to the skin and nibbled lightly at his neck, leaving little red marks.

"Aren't you supposed to be washing me," Yami chuckled.

Yugi nodded, but continued nipping at the dark skin. "I love you, Yami," he whispered each time he moved his mouth. The older closed his eyes and enjoyed the kisses made his neck and back. It felt good and he had no intention of telling his little elf to stop when he was enjoying himself.

The elf eventually made his way to Yami's front where he settled himself comfortably on his lover's lap, nipping at his chest. Yami closed his eyes and could feel his body responding to the light touches and he was incredibly aware how just close Yugi was and how it would be easy to just slip inside him without him even noticing.

Outside the door Ryou and Malik stared at the door. "Knowing those two, I'm not sure if it's safe to go in there or not. I don't think they've done anything yet, but there's a first time for everything."

"It would be better to wait until Yugi calls us," Malik finally decided and he turned away from the door.

It was hours before the two finally emerged from the bathroom, wet with goofy looks on their faces and their fingers wrinkled something terrible.

Afterwards all of them went out on the town, Yami being pushed on a rolling chair, and they visited townspeople who were glad to see he was all right.

As all things tend to do to, it took many years for the mark on Yugi's wrist to disappear completely, signaling that his appointed task had at last been complete. Humans and elves got along fine. There were some petty disputes but in the end it never came down to war again. Yugi had made sure to that.


	29. Votes

Down to Earth – Yugi's an angel who saved the heavens from an unknown evil at the truth that he would have to be reborn. Now fifteen years later, the time when Yugi first died, he is reborn and Ryou and Malik go looking for him only to find that they have more problems than usual.

Unexpected Love – Marik's jealous, Bakura's lonely, Ryou is saddened and confused, and Malik can't see this because he's trying to find out if he really loves Ryou or not

It was just a Game – Yugi is just a regular teen going through the regular problems. He's got great friends and a girlfriend he would never give up. What happens when his world is turned around by an unexpected visitor and in a weird arrival? It was just a game until a strange power surge made one of the characters in Yugi's favorite game a reality.

Out at Sea – Like Pirates of the Caribbean; Bakura's a captain of his ship, The Sennen, along with his two top mates, Marik and Yami. Bakura kidnaps Ryou in order to keep from being killed from Ryou's father, the governor of the island, and Yugi and Malik follow for their own reasons.


End file.
